Dark Sacrifice
by Hippothestrowl
Summary: Voldemort's increasing power threatens all. His plans get darker. He's ready to sacrifice anything to be supreme. Set within original fiction, relationships etc. Year 5 3/4 fits nicely between school years 5 and 6
1. Betrayal

**Chapter 1**

**Betrayal**

* * *

><p>"Yaxley, this project has great merit. Lucius has done well." A cold voice uttered in the darkness.<p>

"Yes my lord."

"He began training these people all those many years ago?"

"Yes my lord. It was in preparation for your return."

"It seems I have underestimated Lucius. And where are they now? What skills have they acquired?"

"Two of the three are very good indeed. The third is exceptional. Naturally talented and trained well beyond any normal level in the dark arts but particularly gifted in deception and illusion."

"Excellent! But I would like to be more certain, Yaxley. I would like to ... modify Lucius' plan."

"'Modify' my lord? I ... the three would..."

"I would like to ensure that one of them at least is successful."

"Of course."

"The most promising one shall work alone."

"As you wish my lord."

"The other two shall take a ... shall we say, a supporting role."

"What might that be?"

"They shall be sacrificed." the voice still lacked warmth yet one could detect a certain enjoyment in its tone.

"Sacrificed! But sir, my lord..."

"If the first were to betray the other two... That would greatly enhance trust would it not?"

"My lord, as ever, you see more deeply, more quickly, than all of us. I will see that it is done."

"Let me know the progress of Lucius' protegee. I might even consider arranging for Lucius' freedom if this project can bring me the prize. Meanwhile, Yaxley, I wish you to continue the stewardship of Malfoy Manor and maintain its security. It should prove a useful base for us one day. I'm sure Lucius will be delighted to let his home be used for our cause. Well, he can hardly object can he?"

There was the sound of continuous screaming, yelling, as if someone was trapped in the dark, unable to escape. And a shaking; a shaking ... and someone else. On and on it went till it could be withstood no longer.

Harry Potter sat upright in bed, drenched in sweat. "There's someone shouting, shouting..."

"It was you mate." explained Ron Weasley. "I've been trying to shake you awake. You have to get help with these dreams. You can't go on this way."

"Is everything all right?" Mrs. Weasley was outside on the landing. Harry was staying at the Burrows for the last few weeks of the summer holidays.

"It's OK mum - bad dream is all." answered Ron.

"I'm doing all I can..." continued Harry not noticing the interruption.

"I don't mean occlumency. Some temporary spell to relax you, help you cope with them."

"I can't keep taking a dreamless sleep potion. That leads to hallucinations and paranoia."

"Maybe Hermione can come up with something else, something simpler. She's good with..."

Harry exploded. "I can't be helped. Some problems just can't be solved. Live with it!"

"OK, mate." replied Ron, knowing when not to push, but added in a low voice, "but I'm still going to have a word with Hermione tomorrow."

...

The next morning found Hermione asking Ron about Harry before Ron had even said hello. It seemed that Harry's shouts had woken everyone in the night and now they were all looking at Harry with concern around the breakfast table. Fred and George said nightmares were due to indigestion and recommended that eating no food for six months would definitely cure the problem. Ginny remarked that they all had had the same meal last night. Mr. Weasley looked as if he wanted to say something but kept quiet.

"Same old thing." Ron told Hermione quietly once everyone else was involved with their toast and cereals, "these visions and dreams are tormenting him and he doesn't think there is any solution."

"Perhaps the dreams can be weakened somehow. Or even if they are vivid, perhaps their effect can be reduced - so they don't tear Harry apart like they do. Sometimes one needs to think in new directions instead of just trying to stop something."

"Got any ideas?" asked Ron hopefully.

"None of the well-known potions will help or Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey would have recommended them by now. There is a huge book in the Hogwarts library called Collected Works of Unusual Potions. It's all old stuff that I've browsed for curiosity more than anything else but I've not really studied it in depth."

"Why not?" joked Ron, "I'd have thought you could read that on those boring walks between one classroom and the next."

"I would have but it's not curriculum so not recommended; probably disapproved of actually," replied Hermione, taking Ron's remark seriously, "I'll give it the once-over next time I'm in the library once we get back to Hogwarts."

"Sure. Sooner you than me. I'd need about fifty once-overs myself."


	2. Back to School

.

**Chapter 2**

**Back to School**

* * *

><p>Sephany Dell was proud of her first real active combat-ready duty. "Well potential combat at any rate" she thought to herself. She was on bodyguard duty with her friend Tonks and not just a babysitting job either: Harry Potter no less. She knew of Harry of course, who didn't? And she even had exchanged the odd greeting "Good morning!" and such while she was still at Hogwarts. She had been in her last year there when the sorting hat had first declared Harry to be in Gryffindor and being in that house herself had applauded along with everyone else.<p>

Hogwarts seemed long ago. The auror training had been arduous but very rewarding. Mad-Eye Moody had made sure she learnt the basics well and noting her intelligence, dedication, and eye for detail had given her special duties after her initial training was complete. 'Special duties' often meant non-dangerous investigations and snooping or merely representing the aurors at various meetings. But now she was co-entrusted with guarding possibly the most important and targeted wizard in the magical world - Harry Potter. Yes, she was under the supervision of Tonks but still...

Sephany had known Tonks as long as she could remember. A friend of the family, Nymphadora Tonks had been there when Sephany's mother's heart failed - some said from a slow wasting spell. It could never be proven of course. Tonks had been like an older sister, comforting her and guiding her out of her sorrow. Her father had never been there even when Sephany was a baby and Tonks was the nearest to family she had now that her mother had also passed on. Together they had prepared a tiny mausoleum; an intimate little room of white stone in her memory.

For a time they shared a home, laughing and telling each other stories. Mostly it was Tonks who read and Sephany listened. Sephany loved to hear Tonks reading from one of their many books: old tales of Camelot, more recent tales of adventures of various wizards, and completely fanciful books full of humour and excitement. Being a metamorphmagus she often made Sephany laugh by reshaping herself to fit the tale she was telling. But now they were working together and it was all business.

Sephany lifted her hands and glanced down at them. "The disillusionment charm takes a little getting used to, Seph," said Tonks, sensing her protegee's slight body movement, "but our near-invisibility gives us an edge and doesn't draw attention to our target."

Sephany looked over at Harry Potter further along Platform Nine and three-quarters and shook her invisible blonde head. He seemed to be getting plenty of attention anyway from first years as well as his friends Ron, Hermione, Neville and others. Now that Umbridge had departed Hogwarts, Fred and George had decided to return for one more year. Where were the twins? Sephany cast a careful look up and down the platform. She did not fancy being embarrassed by a bag of sticky flour on her first active duty. "Stay sharp!" she thought to herself, "they're already on the train." She had caught sight of the two red-headed youths in one of the carriages. Once the rest of the students were aboard and the train departed the two young women could relax a little and fly their broomsticks overhead. The train was secure and all passengers carefully checked beforehand.

...

Harry grinned at Ron and Hermione as they listened to the familiar rhythm of the tracks.

"I expect that as usual, Snape will be making life very unpleasant for some poor potions students this year, Ron." said Harry

"Yes, glad it's not us eh?" replied Ron, casting a sideways glance at Hermione who was sorting out the order of books in her bag.

"We'll have all that extra free time to relax. "

"Don't worry. You'll be expected to put in extra studies on your other subjects." said Hermione, completely unruffled.

"Says who?" asked Ron in an unbelieving voice.

"Says, School Rule No.385" replied Hermione, "or maybe it's 285. I'll check when we get there."

"How do you remember the actual rule numbers?" responded Ron with amazement that was only slightly exaggerated.

"Easy. I take five of them to bed each night and recite them to verse." replied Hermione in a serious voice but with a wink at Harry.

Ron missed the wink but caught Harry's stifled amusement.

"You just made that whole lot up didn't you?" said Ron, looking at Hermione.

"Of course I did." said Hermione. "I never use verse." Hermione then burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face.

"Move over Fred and George. There's a new comedian in town." said Harry, wondering at the changes in Hermione since they first travelled on the Hogwart's Express years before. "I think we'll give you an 'Exceeds Expectations' for that one, eh, Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione, half-laughing, but not exactly sure of the joke. "I have to admit you still amaze me at times. Most of the time actually."

He tailed off awkwardly but was rescued by the trolley lady who diverted everyone's attention.

As they stuffed themselves with chocolate frogs and other confections, they began discussing whether they would be restoring Dumbledore's Army to practice their own defence against the dark arts sessions.

"I'm inclined to leave it a while until we see who the new defence teacher is." mumbled Harry through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"The DA needs your leadership, Harry." said Hermione quietly.

Harry pulled a dumb face and waggled his liquorice wand limply.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. "The Great Leader cometh." grinned Ron.


	3. The Murder Prophecy

.

**Chapter 3**

**The Murder Prophecy**

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts' main hall, the three noticed a new female teacher but she was not sitting in the defence teacher's normal chair which was empty. "Please don't let it be Snape. Please don't let it be Snape." Harry chanted to himself. He was soon to be relieved of his fear as Professor Dumbledore rose to announce:<p>

"I am happy to introduce our new General Magical Knowledge teacher: Professor Anthea Bingley. GMK is a new discipline we are trialling for one year only. Professor Bingley will explain to you in class in due course." Bingley was a short, middle-aged woman with a pleasant, rounded face and a comfortable smile that she shared with everyone in the hall.

Dumbledore continued, slightly raising his voice above the murmurs and that was enough to quieten them:

"This year the defence against the darks art teaching post will be shared. Mr. Alastor Moody has agreed to spare some time; I myself will teach some of the classes; and Professor Asquith Tofty, who will begin later in the year, will also teach as time permits from his ministerial duties.

"Excellent!" whispered Harry, "depending on the new teacher of course. Dumbledore is fine; so is Moody; and Tofty seemed OK in the exams last year."

"You've never been taught by Mr. Moody so ... how do you know." Hermione's voice tailed off to inaudibility on the last few words. She could see Harry's thought processes on his face as he digested her statement and began to think of the sad ending to the impersonation of Alastor Moody by Barty Crouch Jr. "Sorry, Harry, I..."

"No, you're right." replied Harry, forcing himself to think forwards rather than dwell too much on the past. "But I still expect Moody to be the best defence teacher we've had; he's actively in the field. Real experience is better than theory any day." said Harry.

The sorting ceremony was uneventful until the students noticed some older children were being sorted. Two new seventh year boys were put into Slytherin, a sixth year into Gryffindor and another, a starkly attractive girl, into Ravenclaw. She had a lightly tanned complexion that contrasted nicely with her long blue-black hair. She carried herself proudly from the sorting hat and attracted a great deal of attention from all the older boys in the hall.

Her eyes caught Harry's briefly as she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Ron wondered if the new students had moved here from abroad or perhaps been home-taught until now. He had heard this was not uncommon especially with pure-blood families.

"More Slytherins." moaned Ron. "What names did they say?"

"Laura Worthing." replied Harry, dreamily.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "Snap out of it, Harry." smiled Hermione.

"Out of your league." said Ron, as the tables before them began to fill with all kinds of enticing food.

"No, it's not that." defended Harry, "I'm curious."

"I suppose we can't all be normal." responded Hermione.

After the meal, Professor McGonagall came around with the class schedules.

"Professor, I think there has been some mistake. Potions? I thought..." Harry stared in disbelief.

"Ah yes, there has been a change of plan. There were discussions ... and it has been decided that an E will suffice. I thought you'd be pleased." A severe smile showed itself briefly on McGonagall's face. She turned away as another student tried to attract her attention.

This hit Harry very hard and it showed on his face. Every year so far he had been resigned to suffering Snape's bullying but this year he had felt free for the first time. Now to have that freedom snatched away at the last moment seemed cruel.

"Come on Harry" smiled Hermione, "we can perhaps put in a little extra work and stay ahead of Snape. After all you did get an Exceeds despite him."

"If only we knew what lessons we would face in advance," mused Harry, "or could use a little magic to help. Yes, so Snape only sees what we want him to see. No, hang on, what we need is a supreme potion that will enable us to make all other potions perfectly every time."

"Imagine Snape's face." Ron said glumly, "I'd really like to see that."

"Who's this new... Anthea whatever ... What I'd like know how they are supposed to fit in yet more classes." asked Ron.

"It's only one class a week on Thursday afternoon." said Hermione, looking at her schedule. "They must have removed some other class ... but which?" she looked puzzled.

"These times are wrong. I can't work it out. They seem to have included this new 40 minute class between 2:30pm and erm... 2:45pm." said Hermione. "No wait, the next class does not start until. Ah! I think each class is shorter by five minutes. No that can't be right. We finish at the normal time. I cannot make sense of it. The start times are correct but they don't add up." Hermione glanced around for McGonagall who had walked to the far end of the Hall.

"Every lesson every day is shorter by five minutes. At least they are if you look at the start times but not if you look at the durations." said Harry, equally puzzled.

Hermione was scribbling on a parchment. "Impossible! The sum total of all the five minutes is added to Thursday afternoon." she wailed.

"So Thursday afternoon is longer?" said Harry astounded. "But we finish at the normal time so it can't be."

"I don't know how they've done it but somehow they have squeezed 5 minutes from different places in the week and inserted them together into Thursday afternoon yet without changing the length of any day."

"So ... do we have longer lesson time in total or not?" asked Ron.

"No, it's exactly the same." said Hermione. "Either these schedules have been written by someone suffering from a Confundus Charm or Hogwarts is using one of the most amazing spells ever heard of."

As they were leaving the hall, they saw Miss Trelawney was also just leaving so they waited at the doorway. The two new Slytherins pushed passed them. One was slightly effeminate with long, straggly brown hair which smelled of hair oil and his gaunt features were not improved by a long, hooked nose. He was talking to the other in a high whining voice. Ron looked at Harry and wrinkled his nose with a grimace. He was poking his fingers into his mouth and pretending to be sick just as Trelawney reached them and stared at him. "Are you ill?" she asked.

"Professor, excuse me, I wonder if you know how these schedules..." Hermione began. But Trelawney, startled, was suddenly looking through her, unseeing.

"Murderer! The intended victim points at you! No other! ... All is confusion." Trelawney staggered a little, then relaxed.

"What did you say dear? Schedules? Professor McGonagall can give you a schedule." and she hurried off.

"What was that!" asked Ron. "Has she completely gone off her head now or what?"

Harry stared after Trelawney, then at Hermione who was standing white-faced and somewhat shaken.

"Come on. Don't worry about it. We're not taking divinations anymore." and Harry guided Hermione out of the hall. "You don't believe in that stuff - remember?"


	4. A Charming Companion

.

**Chapter 4**

**A Charming Companion**

* * *

><p>The week following the start of the school year, Harry walked into Charms class along with Hermione and Ron. Harry had to take the odd free desk while Ron and Hermione shared a desk further along.<p>

Harry settled himself down but as Professor Flitwick rose to begin the class, someone sat next to Harry. It was the new Ravenclaw girl, Laura Worthing. She busied herself with her books as Flitwick began to speak.

"Today we start a series of lessons on self-improvement and enhancement charms. Some of these of course are illegal, especially in certain settings. But many are very useful to know. The one we will study today helps to recover recently lost items, even memories. It is very short term and not very strong but is handy if you've just misplaced something or forgotten what you were about to do. It is called the Recognosco charm."

"Sir, would it not be easier to cast an accio spell?" asked Seamus, smugly.

"Yes, that is fine if you know what it is you misplaced." smiled the professor.

Draco Malfoy sniggered at this and looked around at the group of Slytherins around him for approval.

Harry suddenly thought that Laura seemed to be staring at him. He sneaked a sideways glance and saw she was actually looking across him at an angle. He turned his head and followed her gaze. It was the two new Slytherins, Edwin Godber and Galfrid Brisking. They were both similar in height. Brisking was rather stockier and heavy-jawed with short black hair which contrasted with his companion's long straggly hair. Neither seemed particularly interesting or attractive enough for a girl like Laura Worthing to be looking at.

"Perhaps I shouldn't say this but I'd watch those two if I were you." she said.

"Sorry?" Harry turned to Laura, almost falling out of his chair which he'd tilted back slightly. He straightened it up.

"I kind of overheard something on the train here. Well, not exactly heard." she paused. "I'm Laura by the way, Laura Worthing. I'm not a seer, not even a perceiver or sensorum. Well, maybe a failed one or something." She sighed. "But I do get vague indistinct impressions that often prove to be based on fact."

"I'm Harry Potter. Why do you think I should watch them." asked Harry, tentatively.

Laura gave a tight smile to indicate everyone knew who Harry Potter was, "On the train ... they seemed to be discussing you and ... well it was just a negative feeling I had. I'm just saying, is all." She broke off.

Flitwick continued. "Would you please now take some personal but unimportant item, a quill, a piece of paper with your name on it ... anything small. I'd like you all to wander around the class and conceal that item wherever you wish while at the same time observing where everyone else is placing their item. No attempt to conceal your actions now. This is not a contest."

The students rose and began what seemed to be a fun diversion, taking advantage for a little humorous chatter. It felt much like a childish party game.

"I get that all the time. Don't worry about it." Harry said to Laura as he pushed a small piece of blotting paper between two cabinets.

"Yes, but this was more ... there was more a sense of intent, of intention about it. Remember, on the train here they'd not yet even spoken to you yet had they? Didn't even know you enough to..." she placed a fuzzy mascot behind a stack of books.

"No, I never even saw them until the sorting."

"Odd that."

"Now each of you write down a list of all the items you remember, who placed them and where." continued Professor Flitwick, rather more excited than most of the students.

As they wrote their lists Harry looked at Laura and murmured resignedly, "Yes, seems that unusual things are more usual around me though."

"Please, no conferring. It must be your own list; the things you remember." declared Flitwick.

"If I sense anything else I'll let you know." whispered Laura secretively.

"Oh, OK then. Thanks." answered Harry, determined not to show his disinterest. She was a lovely girl. Ron caught his attention. Harry's partnering with Laura had not gone unnoticed and Ron was making physical and facial gestures of pretended and obscure encouragement.

"Now." continued the professor flapping his arms as if he were about to tell everyone some wonderful news. "Write a second list of anyone who is NOT on your first list; the ones you seem to have forgotten. Then you can give me your lists."

As he followed Laura to hand in his list, Harry could not help but enjoy the way Laura walked - but quickly looked away as she placed her list on Flitwick's desk and turned to go back to her seat.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom. Tell me, can you please return Miss Corran's bookmark?" asked Flitwick.

"I erm... I don't think I saw..." said Neville.

"Ah! You might think you never saw where she put it but perhaps you were mostly pre-occupied with other items because Miss Corran was somewhere in your line of vision." contradicted the professor.

"I'm not sure I..."

"Very well. Now try the charm. Remember, angled swishes across your face as you do the incantation..."

"Recognosco!" shouted Neville.

"No, no. No need to attack it so strongly. Just gently and quietly repeat it while you swish."

"Recognosco, recognosco, recognosco." murmured Neville quietly. His face suddenly lit up in amazement. He strode over to the tall cupboard, stood on a chair, and retrieved the bookmark.

"Well done, Mr. Longbottom, well done indeed." smiled the professor as Neville gave Daisy her bookmark with a nervous smile.

"Now let me see..." Flitwick rifled through the lists. "Miss Worthing." He sounded puzzled. Laura looked attentively. "You seem to have remembered every single item. Is that right?"

"I don't know sir."

"All of them? You didn't forget a single one? Even though you could hardly be attentive to them all at once?" Flitwick looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think about it. I just wrote them out..." Laura tailed off. She seemed annoyed with herself.

"Most interesting." Flitwick looked at her curiously. His eyes moved briefly to Harry's look of innocence. Flitwick's face seemed to indicate he suspected they might have colluded.

"Very well then."

After the lesson, Ron was asking "What was that all about?"

"Dunno. We didn't compare lists. I did notice she finished quickly but I thought that meant she only remembered two or three not twenty. I got eight. How about you."

"Same. But I did see Draco signalling to Crabbe and it actually put me off trying to figure it out so I think I would have got nine in the time we had."

Hermione exchanged looks with Harry "Highly illogical. You attempt to cheat then after failing, you convinced yourself that you are better than you thought you were if you had not but instead you are worse than if you had not at all."

Now it was Ron's time to exchange looks with Harry. "Wha? So, if I... say again?"

"Don't worry about it Ron. I'll concede you your nine." said Harry, supportively with a wink at Hermione.


	5. It's Only Words

.

**Chapter 5**

**It's Only Words**

* * *

><p>It was the third or fourth potions class of the school year and Harry was already in trouble with Professor Snape who took every minor incident to deduct house points or even give detentions. Harry had resolved to put in more effort and take even more care but this policy was not having much success so far.<p>

"For your next test you will be given the name of a potion you should already have thoroughly learned and you will be asked to give an instruction to the class." Snape was magically despatching papers to each class member as he spoke. "Each student will have a different potion as shown on the test sheet you are now receiving."

There were groans as pupils realized they would have to address the entire class and their usual workarounds and cheats would not avail them here.

"Not many of you will go on to receive teacher training but before you leave this school you should be able to at least give a simple presentation to an examining body." Snape continued.

"I'm dead." Harry said to Ron above the general groans and sounds of complaint. "I'm hopeless on giving talks - especially on a subject I'm not confident in."

"Me too." whispered Ron. "Unfortunately I'll be ill on that day. It's very sad."

"What day is it?"

"No idea."

"Quiet Potter! I shan't tell you again." Snape's voice level was raised a notch.

Harry stopped talking and thought to himself, "Good. I'm really pleased you won't be telling me again."

Hermione silently mouthed, "Wednesday ... Better ... prepare."

"Wednesday! That's only six days." mouthed Harry, raising six fingers and pulling a face.

"What you got?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Leblianka. Reasonably ... straightforward. Need ... refresher in ... library." mouthed Hermione. "You?"

"Fallow Doubt. Actually I remember that now." Ron was whispering and almost inaudible under cover of Snape's on-going announcements.

Ron continued, "Only three ingredients and the trick is all in the stirring. I had to repeat it lots of times before I got it right then I realized each rotation doubles the other way. Easy-smeasy. Maybe I won't be ill after all."

"Swaps?" queried Harry, hopefully.

"Not unless you've got a cup of tea." joked Ron.

"Corbin's Revenge, whatever that is." replied Harry, still hopeful.

"That's the lesson you missed last year. You were..." Hermione was interrupted.

"Snape knew that. He knew I was absent. Do you think he keeps notes or something of how to trap Harry Potter?" complained Harry.

"It's only medium difficult and..." again Hermione was interrupted.

"To you maybe. That means it's horrendously complicated then. I'm dead." Harry sank lower into himself. "I hate having to give a speech anyway but at least with the DA it was mostly active and conversational once we got going and I really knew what I was talking about. I'll work from notes. I just can't imagine standing up there like a total idiot trying to explain how to..."

Snape continued in a loud voice. "No prompt cards or papers of any kind will be allowed during your presentations of course. Students are expected to convey the entire description from memory."

"Aaaah!" a long drawn out very audible sigh escaped Harry.

"Detention Potter! Don't say I didn't warn you. You've been chuntering away all morning. I am neither blind nor deaf. Let's see now. You have accumulated four nights of detention to complete. Soon there won't be enough days in a week. I think we had better start the tests with you first. If we leave it much longer you'll be spending so much time in detention you won't have time for classes at all."


	6. Corbin's Revenge

.

**Chapter 6**

**Corbin's Revenge**

* * *

><p>The potions lesson finally ended and Harry ran after Hermione. "Hermione, my dear and trusted friend..."<p>

"No." replied Hermione.

"But you don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"No." replied Hermione.

"But you are so much better than I..."

"No." she repeated.

"But think what you can do with an extra library ticket borrowed for say, one month?"

"Two."

"Deal. You could have pushed me to three you know." Harry smirked.

"I would have settled for one if you'd insisted." Hermione's smirk was somehow twice as wide.

"So, you agreed to drink polyjuice potion and take my place?" joked Harry.

"No, I agreed to prepare some information on Corbin's Revenge for you as you well know." affirmed Hermione. "You might not like to read books but I read you like one."

"Thanks Hermione. I know it's a lot of trouble for you so it's really appreciated." answered Harry more seriously. "It will save me researching time that I just won't have."

They arrived at the Gryffindor common room and Ron and Harry flunked down in a couple of armchairs. Hermione sat at a side table which she had made her own for convenience as it had several drawers in which she kept extra books and notes. She busied herself in a deep side drawer of her table, methodically flipping through some papers neatly stacked between card separators, each with its letter of the alphabet.

"Here we are. Corbin's for one." Hermione handed over two large sheets and a diagram.

"You had it already prepared?" choked Harry.

"Of course."

"For two months library!" groaned Harry. "I've been had."

Hermione smiled briskly and gathered up her books. "You really just need to get organized you know and stop frittering away your free time." and she went up to the girl's dorm.

"She's right you know Harry. Hermione is always right. ... Fancy a game of chess?" added Ron, oblivious of the unintended irony.

"Sure. We can... No, wait. I'd better get on and learn this right now then do a refresher on Wednesday morning. I won't have another free time before then."

Almost forty minutes later Harry stared at his fallen King. "another?" asked Ron.

"No I really, really, must learn this."

"How hard can it be?" Ron said, but without conviction.

"Help me with this and I'll help you with yours." offered Harry.

"Plus three chocolate frogs and two "Every's.' Corbin's is harder than mine."

Harry sighed and resigned himself to an hour or two of boredom.

An hour and a half later he recited to himself for the umpteenth time the stirrings, incantations and counter-stirrings.

"Vindicata, al.. I understand the potion's name now. I reckon Corbin must have had a tough life and planned his revenge on the entire world making this dumb potion..."

"You'd better read it to me, Harry." said Ron.

"Why?"

"Well to rehearse when you tell the class. And no notes."

"Impossible. I am so dead. Ron, would you consider polyjuice..."

"Haha, nice one Harry but there are not enough chocolate frogs in the known universe to get me to stand up in front of Snape and take the stick that he hands out to you, especially in a lost cause like this. If you're thinking of something devious you should try that oratoria thing."

"What?" asked Harry, suddenly more alert.

"Orario something or other I forget. Fred told me about it. Useful for giving speeches at weddings and such. Kind of a nerve tonic."

"Why didn't you tell me before? This is just what I need."

"Harry, it's serious cheating. You could get..." Ron tailed off as Harry ran to call Hermione.

"No way, Harry. Cheating in a school test is punishable with worse than detention." said Hermione, firmly.

Harry thought, "Worse than two hours of mind-numbing pointless imprisonment with your most hated teacher?" but said, "But it wouldn't be cheating. It would be creatively circumventing an impossibly difficult situation." Harry squirmed defensively.

"Oratio Inspiratori is not circumventing - it's cheating plain and..."

"How do you spell that?" interrupted Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry - Gotta go!" He dashed off heading for the library.


	7. Conspiracy

.

**Chapter 7**

**Conspiracy**

* * *

><p>Harry searched longer than he ought for a potions book with Oratio in it because it seemed to be indexed under I for Inspiratori not O. When he found a suitable description of the potion he glanced around for a table at which to sit. It seemed surprisingly crowded since half an hour ago when he first came in. He went towards the only chair he could see that was free nearby but Malcolm Jennings, a Hufflepuff youth, was also heading for it, his eyes on the person sitting to the side of the vacant seat.<p>

The boy suddenly stumbled and there was a puzzled look on his face as Harry dived in first, selfishly rejoicing at the visible disappointment of the Hufflepuff youth.

After he had sat down, he realized who was already sitting next to him. Her head was turned away slightly but he knew that long dark hair. Laura Worthing was absorbed in a book, occasionally pausing to add to her notes. There was a glassy sound as she dipped into her inkpot and then the scratching of her quill continued.

Harry wondered whether to speak. Several minutes passed by. Laura looked up at the ceiling as if giving something deep thought.

"Anything interesting?" asked Harry.

"Oh, hello - no it's just History." she replied, "You?"

"Potions - my curse. Sorry ... there was nowhere else to sit. I wasn't ..." he mumbled suddenly realizing there were more free spaces than he had thought. Even Jennings was seated nearby and was still looking annoyed at Harry. "Damn! It looks like I sat next to her on purpose." Harry thought to himself.

"Any new revelations?" asked Harry, not really wanted to lead the conversation in this direction but grabbing at any opportunity to misdirect from his embarrassment.

"Well, I didn't want to mention it until I was sure."

"You mean there is? Does it concern me?" asked Harry, in a genuinely surprised voice.

"Probably. I've been noticing Godber and Brisking sneaking out, sometimes one, sometimes, the other, mostly both."

"Out? Out where?"

"Out to Hogsmeade I'm sure. Every Saturday evening, very late, almost midnight. They use disillusionment I think but I can sense enough, hear enough to feel sure of where they go."

"Have they..."

"But that's not all." interrupted Laura. "they also go down into the lower basement. They work for hours down there."

"Work? What kind of work? How do you know they work?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly. It's a feeling, an impression. I told you my ... extra perceptions are very weak, very indistinct. Somehow I just feel those two are toiling away. Please don't say anything to anyone. It is so embarrassing especially when my impressions turn out to be untrue. It sounds completely unconvincing I know. Promise me you won't."

"Don't worry Laura, I won't tell anyone." He had spoken her name for the first time and he knew it. It hung in his mind like a special kind of magic of its own; the sound of his voice saying it in his head.

"I'm worried for you Harry. I'm sorry I've not spoken before but people generally think me foolish. I wanted to find out something positive. I've been trying to get out to Hogsmeade myself, to follow them. But I'm not magically skilled enough.

"Perhaps... perhaps I might try."

"No Harry! No!" Laura's raised voice caused a frown from Miss Pince. Laura continued more quietly. "Please don't. It's not safe. You are so vulnerable."

"I can look after myself." Harry asserted himself. He pulled himself more upright in his seat. "Saturday nights you say? Leave this to me. Don't worry about it. I'll take great care."

Laura tilted her head slightly and admiration shone in her eyes. Harry thought maybe he could just fly without a broomstick and bounce off the moon into Hogsmeade any time he wanted. Fly with only the support of the look that Laura was giving him right now.


	8. Time To Prepare

.

**Chapter 8**

**Time To Prepare**

* * *

><p>"This is is more time consuming than Corbin's" groaned Harry, studying the library book he had borrowed. "Look at all the ingredients needed."<p>

"Yes but you can get most of them from the pharmacy and at least you don't have to learn it and teach it to the class without notes. You only need to follow it carefully and make it." replied Ron.

There was a pause. They stood in an old unused storage room off the dungeon corridor. It contained only antiquated equipment but it would suffice. Ingredients were not kept here but there were a great many cupboards they could safely hide them in later. They knew they could rely on Neville Longbottom who had been given special access to the greenhouses for his extra herbology studies this year.

They already had the most difficult ingredient: living pumice. This was a most peculiar soft stone foam substance that grew from inside and crumbled away on the outside. It was said to feed from some other magical source internally. This gave the material its effects on the mind of those who ingested it.

Harry had very politely asked the Sorrowful Seamstress to act as sentry for them in the tapestry corridor while they obtained a tiny sample of the rock. Although she often seemed to be keeping watch anyway, this ghost was actually not an ideal lookout. She was rather absorbed in her own misery. The Seamstress generally stood with a faraway look in her eyes which the boys mistook for alertness. However, the pair were lucky and were not disturbed during their attempt.

"Ron, I'm not going to have time. I'm doomed. Doomed unless..." Harry tailed off.

"What?"

"Ron, you have to make this for me. I'm serious. I really need this. It's not technically too difficult. It's just the time gathering the ingredients, sneaking cauldron time and so on. Likely it will take several attempts. I can't get down in the daytime and I have detention every evening. Then there's ... something else..."

"It's Laura isn't it?" smirked Ron.

"It's not what you think..."

"No, you're just curious, I know." said Ron with a big silly grin. Harry didn't challenge Ron's assumption any further. He suddenly recalled he had promised Laura he wouldn't talk about her intuitive powers or anything related to them.

You will owe me huge you know that." answered Ron, pondering the possibilities.

"Anything." said Harry.

"I'll certainly be stuck for anything to do while you are in detention. ... I'll do it. But remember your promise."

"What was that? - Just joking. Of course. Yes. I owe you big." smiled Harry with relief.

"Not 'big', 'huge'" said Ron.

"'huge' - right." confirmed Harry. "You will be careful won't you?" he added anxiously.

"Hm? Wassat? Me? Sure thing. Probably." Ron winked.

Harry thanked the seamstress as they left and got a wan smile in return. Being always pre-occupied she rarely received any attention at all.


	9. Devotion to Duty

**Chapter 9**

**Devotion to Duty**

* * *

><p>Harry wrapped his invisibility cloak more carefully around himself again and waited. He heard it starting to rain outside but otherwise all was silent in the Hogwarts' entrance hall. He didn't have to wait long. Two minutes to midnight and he heard footsteps coming closer. "It will be interesting to see how they get past the main door." he thought to himself.<p>

It was so dark that Harry struggled to see much at all. He heard footsteps and two faint outline shapes, the nearest with lanky hair passed him so closely he could smell Godber's stinking hair oil. Harry followed carefully at a distance towards an alcove to one side of the main door, near the corner. A hand was placed on the head of a statuette on a stand.

"Exitus" Harry heard it very faintly but distinctly in the silence. Then nothing. They seemed to be lost in shadows. The main door remained firmly closed.

Carefully holding his cloak in place, Harry went quietly over to the corner to try to see better. They were gone. Godber's stink still hung in the air for a while but slowly faded. Solid stone walls stood unmoving. He went into the alcove. He reached out to the statuette and placed one hand on its head. "Exitus" he said firmly. Nothing obvious happened so Harry began searching, feeling all around the walls in the alcove.

After many frustrating minutes he tried the statue again. He repeated this several times but he could not find the exit. "They must have used some special wand movement I couldn't see or some other magical effect as well as 'Exitus'" thought Harry. "What do I do now?"

Harry did not want to have to tell Laura that he had so quickly failed before even leaving Hogwarts. He felt a strong urge to find out where they had gone anyway. Harry could only think of one way but there was not enough time to catch up to the pair. Finally, after thinking hard, he realized a solution. He wouldn't need his cloak. His broomstick was all he needed.

Ten minutes later he was flying as swiftly as he dared on his broomstick through the passage below the one-eyed witch statue which he had used before to go to Hogsmeade. Before him he held his wand, brightly lighting the way.

Once inside Honeydukes he wondered how he was going to get out because it was closed for the night. He could hear the rain falling more heavily now, pattering on a side window, so he went to investigate. It was not difficult to open the window from the inside and slip through then he closed the window behind him. He hid his broom behind a pile of barrels and crates so it would be available when he returned.

He had made such good time it was certain he was ahead of Godber and Brisking so he walked back along the street towards Hogwarts knowing that the pair couldn't get past him. He was past the Three Broomsticks and walking towards the train station when he saw them ahead coming towards him. Harry slipped into the darker shadow of the Broomsticks and waited.

He let them pass then followed at a distance for some way. He thought he saw them turn opposite Zonko's and they went out of sight. He was about to increase his speed when he sensed another movement nearby. Harry stopped, completely motionless. Although he was in dark shadow, he wished now he had brought his cloak. There was someone in a side alley. He could see nothing but he felt he could hear something faintly. Perhaps it was a footstep. Perhaps it was someone breathing. There was definitely someone nearby. He crouched and pulled back into deeper shadow.

Harry smiled grimly. He knew that now there would always be an auror or two patrolling Hogsmeade twenty-four hours a day. It was raining so hard he could see where there was an invisible figure outlined by shining water droplets splashing off it. Dare he take the chance to reveal himself?

"Tonks?" he spoke quietly to the night.

"It's Sephany." came a voice, "and I might as well undo this disillusionment spell. She suddenly appeared and walked over to Harry.

"On your own tonight?" asked Harry.

"There is a big raid taking place tonight so they can't spare anyone else and anyway, who would be crazy enough to attack on a night like this?" she replied with a wry smile. "But you shouldn't be out on your own. What are you up to?"

"Probably nothing really. A couple of Hogwarts students sneaked out..."

"Yes, I saw them."

"... and I wanted to find out where they were going to. But I think I've lost them already."

She conjured up a shield above their heads to keep off the rain and they talked as they made their way along the street towards Zonko's. A silhouetted figure far ahead of them raised an arm at a strange angle.

Sephany stopped instantly. "I don't like this." said Sephany Dell, looking around anxiously. She took out a coin and tapped it with her wand.

"Aren't you over-reacting?" answered Harry, "He's..." he stopped as another figure appeared to join the other one ahead.

"Take my arm quickly now!" the loud whisper came from Sephany. "Better I over-react than stand over your body!"

Harry grabbed onto her but nothing happened. The shadowy figures were approaching slowly. He looked at the young woman's face and saw the concern. "Anti-apparition shields are stopping us. RUN!"

The mud splashed into Harry's face spotting his glasses and half-blinding him as they ran through the puddled streets away from the figures only to see more of them appearing in front.

"Down here!" They ran swiftly up a side alley but found themselves in Flaye Court with nowhere to go. They could hear the sound of many running feet not far behind them.

"There's no way out!" the loud whisper came from Harry in the farthest shadow, turning back to look at Sephany. He was horrified to see she was pointing her wand directly towards him. Before he could react he heard her cry "Stasis Dectum!" Astonished, Harry felt the world fade to dark grey. "I didn't see that one coming." he thought, "I didn't see that one coming." Over and over in his head it repeated then, "Is this the end? - slain by a friend?" The rhyme repeated itself over and over in his mind, "Is this the end? - slain by a friend?"

Through a haze he saw Sephany. A wondrous dove of light came forth from her wand and grew, spreading its wing protectively. Beyond her, a dozen death eaters were running towards them, slowing, slowing, now frozen, unmoving, silent. The dove hovered, its wings completely still. Even the rain had stopped falling. It hung there, millions of tiny droplets suspended in lantern and torchlight. Was he dead? He could feel no bodily sensation and even his thinking and feeling seemed strangely ... nothing. The view before him was broad and clear now as if his muddy glasses had fallen off yet his vision was sharply focused.

Gradually movement began again in the runners and he could hear their heavy footsteps and the sound of the rain once more. A barrage of curses were heading towards Sephany. Her patronus absorbed them all but then fell, wings fluttering feebly, and faded away.

"Where is he?" it was Bellatrix Lestrange sending a heavy curse towards Sephany. She made no effort to avoid it and was knocked down and carried back as if by some invisible battering ram. "Tell us now. There's no place to hide so we'll find him eventually. Tell us to save yourself a lot of pain."

Sephany lay where she had fallen, eyes open, quietly awaiting the inevitable.

"So be it - Crucio!" shrieked Bellatrix, and Sephany contorted in agony, her lips tight shut, holding back the screams that fought to utter themselves. The other death eaters fanned out, searching around the little courtyard. Harry didn't care if they discovered him in the dark. He felt only overwhelming compassion for poor Sephany writhing on the wet cobbles.

Somehow the death eaters could not find Harry. There was little cover in the empty courtyard and light from their wands easily penetrated the dark shadows but they seemed to look right through him.

Now they were attacking in a fury at Sephany's slender form. Harry could only look on at the ragdoll on the floor, helpless to even think of helping. He was actually unable to even think in any normal sense of that word. He was aware. He could observe. He had certain feelings of a higher kind. But there was no fear nor concern even in his interest in Sephany's welfare. His will was at rest. He had no desire.

"Crucio!" another death eater took over. Now screams did ring out loud and clear in the night. Courage seemed broken at last. One could sense residents nearby trembling behind their curtains. No dogs howled. No cats screeched. All was silent but for the terrible continuous screams and the quiet rain.

One death eater was speaking to Bellatrix and gesturing towards Harry. Understanding seemed to dawn on the dark witch's face. She held up a hand to the death eater who was inflicting the ultimate pain on his victim and he stopped. She crouched over the figure on the ground.

"Does the wicky little baby want her mommy? ... I'm your mommy. I can stop it hurting baby; kiss it better. I'll undo the nasty anti-appawition for baby. Then baby can give mommy her little potty. Is that all right baby? While mommy fixes potty, icky baby goes away from the hurting. Or mommy has to punish baby so she'll be good."

There was some movement as the anti-apparition spells were undone. Sephany still lay there, unmoving, clearly conscious, but she made no motion; made no sound. Her body was cut, distorted, twisted. Blood was visibly flowing. Her face was now an ugly mask of unbearable pain awaiting more. The cold, wet stone pressed hard against her. Dirty puddle water mixed with tears in her eyes. Long golden hair was now matted and streaked with filth and gore.

"Why delay?" shrieked Bellatrix. "If you enjoy suffering so much we shall oblige you!" Her yell of "Crucio!" echoed around the courtyard as did Sephany's ensuing screams for a short time. And then there was silence as she lay completely still, not writhing anymore. "Why delay?" Bellatrix repeated her previous statement aloud to herself, thwarted and puzzled.

Suddenly a great movement of air was being pushed aside. Twenty, thirty, forty aurors, order members, and others appeared, surrounding the group and almost simultaneously the air was filled with dreadful merciless spells - but Bellatrix was gone. The evil witch had abandoned her company without a word. The remaining death eaters lay cut down where they had stood, some stunned, some bound, some dead.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were there with Madam Pomfrey who moved quickly forward and crouched next to Sephany Dell's body. Her magical senses taking in her immediate impressions she looked up and around at the group, grim-mouthed, shaking her head. She called forth more charms and investigative spells. There was a strange look on her face. "I have been looking for the wrong signs. " she said.

"Signs of what?" asked McGonagall.

Pomfrey stood aside from the prone figure and moved to the inquirers and spoke very quietly. "Signs of Life. I have been looking for the wrong type of life. I don't know what she is but she is not fully human." There were gasps and cries from the crowd of aurors, especially Moody. "Impossible!"

"Her human life did die. But whatever else she is ... it is somehow reviving her humanity."

Madam Pomfrey went back to the girl and cast various spells. She drew her wand over many of the wounds while chanting softly to herself.

Sephany's eyes did not open but her lips moved slightly and there was a faint whisper, "Is Harry? ..."

"I'm sorry. They must have take him earlier. We were too late."

"No, no. Look. Look carefully." was barely audible.

Dumbledore, bending over the weak figure caught the whisper. He looked around. He raised his arms and uttered something quietly. "There's something here. Over here."

Moody moved forward scouring the area indicated by Dumbledore's outstretched arms. "Merlin's... There IS something!"

Another whisper from the ground and Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "You are too weak. You must rest until we can move you." Again a feeble whisper in the night air. Pomfrey sighed and tried to place her wand in the tiny, broken, bloody hand of the young woman. As gently as she could she forced it between crushed fingers. The girl whimpered. She could not lift the wand but uttered something very,very softly. Then the wand fell.

There was a rush, a sense of release, and Harry Potter dropped to a crouch in view of everyone. He slowly stood up looking towards the figure on the ground.

"Harry! Are you alright" cried Lupin.

"I'm fine! But Sephy..." He moved forward and knelt down beside her. Soon, great silent dry sobs wracked and shook his body. All of the unexpressed passion and deep emotion of the last few minutes released in one flow. There seemed to be nothing he could say; nothing that could convey his awe and agony over her supreme, visible sacrifice.

Moody bent low, just to let his protegee know he was there. His head was slowly shaking from side to side. Perhaps Sephany misunderstood it for disapproval. "You said at any cost, sir. I'm sorry."

Moody's gruff voice croaked something like "talk later." as he turned aside. If he had been able to cry he would have.


	10. Perilous Portals

.

**Chapter 10**

**Perilous Portals**

* * *

><p>"Harry, how did you come to be in Hogsmeade?" asked Professor Dumbledore.<p>

"I saw Godber and Brisking. They've been ... doing something in the basement ... and sneaking out to Hogsmeade. I wanted to be sure it wasn't just some innocent prank before I said anything. I think they turned opposite Zonko's." said Harry, shaking from his experience. They were back in Hogwarts' infirmary but he was still wet and confused.

"Alastor, would you check the basement with me please and send someone to investigate the buildings opposite Zonko's?" Dumbledore said firmly. "Urgently." he added, then, "Harry, come with me." Moody had already thrust his head into the green flames in the small infirmary fireplace and was shouting orders. He then jumped up and followed Dumbledore out of the door.

...

"What is this?" asked Moody. He was staring at a strange stone and metal device in the middle of an unused room in the basement. It had a small platform large enough for one person to stand upon. From one side of this a stone pillar arose to waist height. It was very ornately carved with many complicated projections and intricate gaps. On its upper surface, a tapering metal rod topped by fine filigree metalwork was positioned horizontally. Around it was a circular brass disk with graded markings dividing its perimeter.

"Fetch Professor Sinistra please Minerva." said Dumbledore quietly.

"She'll be ... yes of course." said McGonagall and strode back upstairs quickly.

Moody was pointing his wand at the old stone basement fireplace. "Incendio!" Flames appeared then turned green. Moody was instantly down on his knees. "Anything?" his head was again in the flames.

"Harry, did you see them use this apparatus?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir, I never came down here." said Harry.

"Then ... how they get out of Hogwarts?"

"There's an exit in an alcove near the main door in the entrance hall." said Harry.

"Harry, I'm sure there is no such exit." said Dumbledore quietly.

"But I saw them go through..."

"Did you? Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore quizzically.

Harry thought for a while then answered, "No. They used a spell ... then I couldn't see them in the dark. I went over and they had gone." replied Harry.

"And did you ... Did you find the exit?" asked the headmaster.

"No sir."

The headmaster looked carefully at Harry but for some reason he did not ask how Harry had managed to get outside.

"Harry, I think you were tricked. I think they knew you were watching them but did not want you to find this device. I think they pretended to exit in the entrance hall but instead used an unspoken disillusionment spell and slipped away to come down here to this device."

Harry stared. He wondered if they had stood there grinning while he had futilely been grasping the statuette's head and saying 'Exitus.'"

While they waited, Dumbledore continue to study the device. Soon McGonagall hurried in followed by Sinistra still in her dressing gown.

"Aurora, do you have any idea what this is?" asked Dumbledore without any preamble, indicating the device. He stood back from it.

Professor Sinistra bent close and began to study the device both visually and with her wand. "It looks similar to many things but..." she paused. "This is new magic. It is unknown to me. Not only is the device itself very complex, it is charmed by the most complicated web of spells I have ever seen. It will need a lot of time and effort to investigate it. Clearly a pointing device is included. It will need other specialist wizards to uncover its secrets, I can only..."

"Can you determine the astral alignment of that pointer? As precisely as possible if you please." asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly headmaster." Professor Aurora Sinistra held up a device something like an astrolabe but spherical, and shining with an inner pulsing, magenta glow. McGonagall had obviously prepared her.

"It's the same!" declared Moody, pulling his face out of the flames. "There is a device in a building in Hogsmeade and it's the same as this one from the description."

Moody came over. "They trapped those lads in a small building near the post office. Those cowards put up almost no resistance when threatened by the eight aurors I sent in; the cringing little..."

"May I remind you they are Hogwarts' students, Alastor? They are just children." said Dumbledore.

"Children or not, the little rats have another device like this one in Hogsmeade." shouted Moody. "Clearly some kind of double portkey or transport of some kind. If someone has found a way past Hogwarts' defences without even causing an alert then we are in serious trouble. Nowhere will be safe: the ministry, auror headquarters..." Moody was shaking his head.

"Alastor, would you then escort Professor Sinistra to Hogsmeade please?" turning to Sinistra, he said, "Aurora, would you go with Alastor. There is a similar device I would like you to look at. Please let me know the alignment of that one as well."

"Headmaster, I have detected even more spells here. We need to determine what is at work here. It is beyond anything I know."

"It's beyond anything anyone knows I think. I'll put some investigators on it right away." said Moody.

"No matter how long it takes, keep at it until we know." responded Dumbledore.

"Of course." Moody guided Sinistra to the fireplace. "It's tiny but I think there's just room to squeeze through."

"Right now? I'm not even dressed..." protested Professor Sinistra, pulling her dressing gown more tightly around her.

Moody was practically pushing her down into the flames "Yes, yes. In you go." He quickly followed.


	11. Doubt and Trust

.

**Chapter 11**

**Doubt and Trust**

* * *

><p>Sephany Dell was rather embarrassed at the gathering of people around her bed in St. Mungos. She was sitting up now and apart from a long scar near her throat and one crushed hand still encased in a holding spell while the bones regrew, she was physically recovered. Mentally she still felt rather fragile but being a tough character she was ignoring that and anxious to get back on duty.<p>

Moody had been here before twice but was back with Dumbledore and McGonagall to pay his respects. Tonks was there most of her free time, usually chatting endlessly with Seph but now stood back near the door to give the others a chance to talk to the patient.

Harry and Ginny were there. Ginny gave Sephany a long sustained but gentle hug. "Bless you Sephy!" she whispered so nobody else could hear.

There were heaps of get well cards, flowers and so on. Tonks had bought her a giant teddy bear that was waving at the group while it read a copy of the Daily Prophet. The newspaper contained a prepared statement about the incident in which Sephany Dell was attacked by death eaters, fought them off valiantly, and was already back at work. There was no mention of Harry. There were piles of books for the young woman to read while recuperating and not many hours when someone was not visiting her so she wouldn't get too bored.

After fifteen or twenty minutes, Moody and Dumbledore had drifted away to talk by themselves and Harry glanced at Ginny who then murmured "I'll be back in a few minutes." and she went over to Tonks for a chat.

Alone with Sephany, Harry said, "Sephy, there are no words I know that can ever be enough to thank you..."

Sephany smiled at Harry, "It's my job. I should not really have let you get into that situation anyway. Pretty good spell though huh?"

"It was brilliant!" said Harry, "but I'd rather have been fighting by your side... Look, if there's anything I can do, anything at all..."

"Then we'd both be..." Sephany broke off then continued, "Yes, listen, I've been trying to get one of those peaked, back-sloping hats that some of the aurors wear - you know, to keep off the rain. It ruined my hair. What on earth did I look like? But I can't find navy blue anywhere..."

Harry stared in disbelief then, realizing she was just mischievously breaking the tension, he laughed aloud, drawing funny looks from the others in the room who had been expecting tears. "You crazy lady! I'll get you one. I'll get you the best damn hat Diagon Alley can provide." Then they were both laughing and chatting like before the incident.

Hearing the laughter, Moody and Dumbledore glanced across at Harry and Sephany, then Dumbledore continued what he had been about to say. They were talking in loud whispers turned away from the others.

"Alastor, I have to ask you..."

"You don't need to Albus. No matter what, I trust Dell absolutely. Her integrity has been always been of the highest standard, impeccable, perfect."

"Does that not seem strange? Almost too good to be true. But I'm not too concerned about her loyalty. She had Harry at her mercy. No greater prize; no higher assignment to override that if she working covertly for Voldemort. No, but if she's not fully human then I'm thinking more of some other agenda that might compromise..."

"She is the genuine article I tell you. I have worked with her for years. There is no question. Now you mention it yes, it is extraordinary. She is extraordinary. You know our tests. We even test the tester to make sure there is no deception. I've even asked others to test me for illusion tricks! She is for real. No, she is not perfect in all ways. She is learning; she makes mistakes like everyone does especially when young. But her instinct for trouble is incredible. Harry said he saw only an arm raised on a distant shadowy figure and Dell reacted - over-reacted Harry thought. But Dell knew. I don't know how but she knew."

"But perhaps..."

"No," Moody instantly understood Dumbledore's coming objection, "it was not a setup. Her reactions really were that good throughout training. Tests she could not possibly know except through a higher magical sense. There is nobody I would rather have at my right side in the field - at least, once she is more experienced. That said, she should never have been left on her own. We failed her. It could not have been helped I guess but if there had been two plus Harry, the three of them might have held off the enemy long enough and Miss Dell would not have had to endure..."

"Albus," he continued, "she was still very naive when she joined us after leaving Hogwarts. Too innocent to have any other devious agenda of her own. I could tell her heart was to serve the cause only."

"I accept your judgement, Alastor. I just had to be sure."

Moody paused in deep thought.

"Something else?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, those devices we found - the pointers are aligned precisely together. Those boys, those Slytherin boys, Godber and Brisking. They would say nothing. After many hours we began to use legilimency. They fought well. We got almost nothing. Their training is astonishing. They must have been trained continuously since they were small."

"What did you find out?" asked Dumbledore.

"Only that the devices do indeed seem to work like portkeys in tandem but without any means of detecting them. They transfer one person at a time right through any magical wards without alerting anyone. They could send fifty death eaters into Hogwarts without anyone knowing."

"Seems impossible." said Dumbledore. "Has anyone actually got them to work yet?"

"No, Albus. They are so complex we cannot yet even see how to operate them let alone how they work. We cannot create new counter-spells and wards until we know how the devices work."

"If they have made those they can make a hundred more. We shall have to be vigilant." said Dumbledore.


	12. The Potions Presentation

.

**Chapter 12**

**The Potions Presentation**

* * *

><p>It was the day of Harry's oral potions test and he surveyed the vial that Ron had presented him with the night before. It trembled in his shaking hand. "This had better work Ron. My nerves are already shattered."<p>

"I checked it over and over and I know I got it right. The colour looked right too as described and there was a minty odour for a few seconds that evaporated away. It stung my eyes. The book said that was the confirmation it was correct." affirmed Ron.

"And you got the incantations right?"

"Yes, yes. They come before that so if you get the minty odour then everything's right." insisted Ron.

"And it lasts indefinitely? I mean, I can't drink this in class."

"The book is vague but yes, see for yourself." Ron flipped through the library book and showed it to Harry with his finger pointing at the text.

"Whosoever drinketh, let him assuredly know that when needful this magicked potion will fill him but once from his own emptiness." quoted Ron. "You see it says 'when needful'. It makes sense that whoever made this potion wouldn't expect anyone to be able to drink it immediately before a speech would they?"

"I don't like the sound of that 'emptiness' bit..."

"There's no choice now is there? Come on, we've got Charms soon then Potions. You can't be sure of another chance before then." urged Ron.

"Oh well, guess so." Harry opened the vial and sniffed the clear liquid carefully. "No mint. Smells like cauliflower and nuts."

"The minty bit was only for a few seconds after I made it. I told you it evaporated off. It was like a clear spirit on top. Woof - it was gone." Ron waved his hand up.

"Woof eh? Good enough for me. Here we go then." He upturned the vial and drank it empty as fast as possible. He'd learned from experience that if a potion was to taste foul then it was easier to get it over with quickly.

"Well?" said Ron.

"Cauliflower and nuts." said Harry. "I've tasted worse."

"How do you feel?" asked Ron after a few seconds.

"Let's see now, wide staring eyes, chattering teeth, shakes, trembles, palpitations, nausea, white face, wet pants. Yep, no difference whatsoever."

"Give it time. By Potions class you'll be strutting I'm sure." encouraged Ron.

...

As the potions class started, Harry definitely was not strutting. Crawling might be a closer description. He felt worse than ever as his test came closer. He felt physically and mentally shrunken. Snape began with a lesson on various kinds of droppers. Big droppers, small droppers, and some tiny almost microscopic droplet droppers that were like a hair, all lined up on Snape's desk. On the wall a chart displayed even more exotic droppers. Harry pretended to himself that perhaps Snape had forgotten the oral test. The acid-tongued teacher soon disabused him of that notion.

"We shall just have time to cover the basic droppers today and so leave time for today's potion presentation." He eyed Potter severely. Harry's heart shrank. He actually began to feel ill. His mind started to blank out and he almost panicked. He felt worse than he ever had before. He thought to himself, "Guess this must be the emptiness then. Woohoo aren't I the lucky one. I think I would have just preferred the normal fear and humiliation."

"It is essential that you use the correct equipment at all times for correct potion making." Snape droned on for another thirty minutes about droppers: coloured droppers, clear droppers, fat droppers, impervious droppers, you-name-it droppers. It seemed to last forever yet was over far too quickly.

"Hermione, quick, in Corbin, which comes first the blegrish root or its leaves?"

"Mr. Potter!" glared Snape. "I have warned you before. Are you discussing with Miss Granger the weather? Or perhaps something else? Since you are so eager to chatter to your fellows I'm sure you are now ready and eager to give your presentation test?"

"Erm... that is..." Harry faltered.

"Let me make it easier for you then since clearly you are struggling to understand how you might explain to the class how to make Corbin's Revenge." He paused. "I suggest instead you explain the making of rawlglas."

"But sir, that was last year..."

"Yes indeed. A very simple 5th year potion and one you should know thoroughly. Come forward! Your class awaits you!"

Harry shuffled his papers, dropped one as a delaying tactic, then rose very slowly struggling to remember what rawlglas was.

"Cures nausea, Harry." Hermione faintly whispered out of the side of her mouth.

Harry recalled now the unpleasant experiment where he was compelled to first drink vomitio and then his attempt at rawlglas failed utterly to relieve him and he spent the rest of the day feeling utterly sick. "Much like now." he thought to himself.

Harry walked like a dead man to the front of the class. "Well, Oratio, time to inspiratori me." he thought to himself hopefully. Harry turned to the class and began to speak.

"Raw glass is... that is. Today we shall be preparing..."

"That's 'rawlglas' Potter." sneered Snape as he settled in his chair to enjoy the show.

"You will need the following ingredients." Harry painfully and slowly recited four ingredients with his eyes on Hermione's reassuring but near imperceptible head nods.

"erm... "

Malfoy sniggered. Harry squirmed, trying to squeeze out a faint memory from that day when he had been so sick. Then he remembered. He had got the potion wrong that day. And he had no idea what was wrong. What use was it trying to remember. And what use was that stupid oratio potion that Ron... That Ron prepared. He glared at Ron.

"and finally ten drops of pentham's essence." Harry added, thinking since he had no idea of the amounts he might as well say anything rather than remain silent. Perhaps by amazing chance he might be right. Perhaps oratio might make him right! Possibly that was how it worked. Trust the potion! Of course!

The Slytherins almost fell on the floor laughing. Most of the class were chuckling. Even Ron couldn't supress a smile even though he had no idea what the joke was.

"If you include TEN drops of pentham's then you had better be prepared to evacuate." smirked Snape.

"Twenty ... erm ... five. I meant twenty-five."

The class shrieked with laughter and Snape made no attempt to regain silence. "Are you trying to teach your class Potter ... or to disembowel them?"

There were shrieks from everywhere. Even Hermione had to smile.

Harry's torment continued from bad to worse. "Control your class Potter!" loudly from Snape.

"Quiet please, class." croaked Harry, his voice barely audible.

By the end of the class Harry was reduced to a pathetic rag of embarassment. He converted this to anger back in the Gryffindor common room.

"What did you do Ron!" he shouted.

"Don't take it out on Ron just because you utterly failed to learn your lesson. He did his best." Hermione interceded.

"His 'best'? His 'BEST'? Good job it wasn't his worst then! They would have had to carry me out to the hospital for loony failures." stormed Harry. "Perhaps they did. Perhaps that's where I am now? Excuse me Doctor Granger. I'll be in my straight jacket if you need me." and he vaulted upstairs and threw himself on his bed.

After an hour, Ron was apologetic. "Sorry Harry but I could have sworn I got everything absolutely perfect."

"It would have worked wouldn't it if you had got it right?" fumed Harry.

"Well make it yourself then!" shot back Ron.

"I will. Look. Listen. I want to be prepared if we ever, ever have to do anything like that again. I will not go through that again. You said you had more than enough of the ingredients?"

"Easily. Probably enough for three or four potions. They're still down there in the cupboard along with the instructions. But I'm not doing it."

"OK. I'll do it myself. See where you went wrong. We'll know next time."


	13. Threat of Expulsion

.

**Chapter 13**

**Threat of Expulsion**

* * *

><p>"What ... is ... this." asked Snape, looking around at the various ingredients Harry had assembled. "Doing a little extra work for ourselves are we Potter?" The words dripped one by one from his lips like venom. "Let me see... Antiryhm, Pellus of Cloves, essence of... Where did you get all this Potter?"<p>

"Mostly from the apothecary. The rest was gathered or grown by Neville Longbottom sir..."

"Indeed? And what..." Snape paused as he spotted the tiny rock. "Pumice? Is this living pumice Potter? We have been..." his face indicated a dawning realization. "You have been cheating Potter! This might produce Oratio inspiratori am I right?" he turned to Harry. "You dare to use magic to cheat in my class tests!"

"But..."

"Silence!" shouted Snape, furious, yet with a sense of victory. "You can be expelled for this Potter. This is all confiscated. Come with me." and he strode out.

They ascended the spiral stair and Snape knocked on the headmaster's door. "Come in!" came the headmaster's voice.

The headmaster listened patiently to Professor Snape's accusations and then he turned to Harry.

"Is this true? Have you..." he held up a hand to silence Harry's attempt to interrupt then continued. "Did you improve your performance during a class test by use of magic?"

"But I..." Harry paused as he thought of how Professor Dumbledore had worded his question. "No sir! Absolutely not!"

Dumbeldore turned to Snape and asked, "Severus, I seem to recall a story going around recently that Mr. Potter made a complete idiot of himself describing to the class how to make rawlglas. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but..."

"And is that his only oral instruction test conducted recently?"

"Yes ... it ... is." the words were now spitting out slowly again. Snape could see which way this was going.

"And in fact, Mr Potter was preparing this potion just now, AFTER the said test?"

"Correct."

"Then it would seem strange that..."

Professor Snape whirled around to face Harry. "Perhaps you could enlighten us, Potter. What exactly were you planning to do with those ingredients?"

"I was so disappointed in my performance in the test that I resolved to improve. I wondered if I made a weak variation of the potion and speak to a small group of friends privately then I might practice and gain confidence." replied Harry, with such conviction it surprised Harry himself.

Dumbledor spoke to them both, "I think we should leave it at that. But Harry, please do not use the potions equipment in future except under the supervision of or with the agreement of the potions master. Is that understood?" Dumbledore frowned, but with a half smile.

Snape swept out of the room without a backward glance. Harry started to follow more slowly.


	14. Stasisphere

**Chapter 14**

**Stasisphere**

* * *

><p>"Harry, would you wait a moment, please?" asked Professor Dumbledore.<p>

Harry turned and walked back. Dumbledore stood there looking thoughtful for half a minute. He stared at Harry. Harry waited. "The council of the Order are having a meeting tomorrow. It will be held in a private ministry meeting room for convenience."

"At the ministry? But I thought..." began Harry.

"Yes, Now that Rufus Scrimgeour has replaced Cornelius Fudge as Minister there is an acceptance of the Order - at the least for the time being - that we are working towards the same ends. However, it is an uneasy alliance which I personally suspect will not last." said Dumbledore.

"Why sir?" asked Harry.

"The Order of the Phoenix works best as an underground organization just as Voldemort and the death eaters do. The Ministry of Magic is bound by official protocols. I suspect that it will not be long before the Order has once again to operate covertly." said Dumbledore. "But, for now, we can operate openly and our meeting tomorrow is permissible. I'd like you to be there please." said Dumbledore.

"Me sir?" queried Harry.

"It's just a general review. So far we have been treading water, being defensive. The council of the Order have been asking members to propose ideas and discuss what more we can do to combat the gathering dark forces. Your direct experience with Voldemort might be useful knowledge for us to draw on. Have you had any more ... dreams recently?"

"Only vague, unpleasant sensations of fear; of a ... of a voice in the dark since I've been back at school. I wish I could relax; get some proper rest. Are you sure there is nothing we can do about them because..."

Dumbledore interrupted, "You said 'since you've been back at school.' Harry, did you ... were there any dreams during the holidays?" Mr. Weasley did send me an owl concerned about a bad night you had."

"I'd rather ... that is, yes. There was one dream. Voldemort - it must be him - recruiting more death eaters. Nothing special. Something about sacrificing."

"Sacrificing? Do you mean his death eaters will sacrifice someone? A ritual?" asked Dumbledore intently.

"No it was the new death eaters I think he was to sacrifice. He was going to sacrifice death eaters."

"Why ... Harry, can you remember any more? Try to remember, it's important." asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry that's all I can remember right now. It was cold and dark - yes, It was Yaxley he was speaking to I'm sure but it was Lucius Malfoy's idea."

"Ah yes, we know about Lucius. Harry, if you remember anything more before tomorrow then tell me, anything at all. We should speak of this at the meeting tomorrow anyway, even though we have little to go on. Come to my office tomorrow at 10:00am and we shall use the floo network to go to the ministry together."

"Was there anything else?" Dumbledore asked, noticing Harry's hesitation.

"Professor, what was that spell that Sephany Dell cast on me?" asked Harry.

"It was a little known spell called Stasis Temporalis that places the recipient in what has been called a stasisphere. It is outside of time and space yet it still looks into it; still has a window as it were into our time and space. You no longer relied on physical eyes or ears to see and hear. You no longer had a functioning human mind or physical body at all so it was not visible. Time is needed to see physical objects, Harry. You had no human feelings or thinking at all. You were just aware; an observer with only the highest feelings and abilities left. These are independent of time and space: love, compassion, integrity, wisdom, and many others. You even stopped ageing because you were in a timeless state. You are now many minutes younger than you would have been!" Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"The caster of the spell defines how long, relative to time, you would remain so suspended. The spell caster himself, and only the spellcaster, can undo it before that time. It is said that long ago, a great wizard often used to cast the spell upon himself for a few hours and gaze out from his tower. The story is that one day he forgot to declare the duration and is still trapped therein, centuries later. Nobody can ever free him and he cannot free himself because he cannot function to undo the spell. We do not know however if the story is true."

"I think Miss Dell probably gave you protection for thirty minutes or so knowing that she had called the order beforehand using her coin so we would arrive well before you came out of it naturally. Why did she not make the time much longer to make sure? The answer I think Harry, is that Miss Dell expected to die or possibly be driven mad in the hands of the death eaters. She wanted to be certain you would come out of in a reasonably short time and not be trapped for months or years, perhaps forever."

"But sir, my body was restored..."

"No, you never lost your body or human mind, Harry, only the functioning of them in time. They were still there but without time and space a physical body and mentality has no function, no meaning; not even any visibility. All of these rely on time and space. Once time and space were restored to you then we all could see you again."

"But how could I be conscious without a human mind?"

"Ah! That is indeed one of the great mysteries." answered Dumbledore, "known by wizards for centuries, but never explained. It just is so. Perhaps it is that our minds are normally timeless but time makes them function humanly." Dumbledore smiled, then quickly changed the subject to something less philosophically slippery.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is completely mad but she is a sly one." mused Dumbledore. "I think she suspected an instant before we arrived that Miss Dell had been delaying her and the other death eaters. Miss Dell was enduring the unendurable to give us time to get there. Bellatrix slipped the net yet again."

"Sir, I think of it every day. Every day since then I have thought through the experience. Not merely remembered it happening briefly but actually thinking it through. I can't relate to it. I've never known such devotion. Sephany... Miss Dell, is not 'family' - not my sister or wife. Yet she suffered that... Yes I know it was not just for me personally but even so... Why would... How does anyone withstand that and not surrender to protect someone not related to them? Of course, I've spoken to her since but it is hard. I am so indebted; so grateful. How can you talk to... I think she understands. I hope she does." Harry was almost tearful as he struggled with the enormity of the experience.

"I'm sure she does understand, Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. "At least, I am certain she knows the depth of your gratitude yet feels that you need not be in debt to her. Do not dwell on that."

"Time is one of the strangest forms of magic, Harry. I am sure that eventually you will change and come to terms with this ... or at least accept that you cannot if you see what I mean." Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry, you must not experiment with this spell, especially on others. It can affect people in different ways. Many find it stressful; others, the worst kind of people, find it terrifying. Only the higher feelings remain in stasis - the timeless ones - and those of a lowly nature have nothing but a terrible void."

"I understand sir. I think once was enough for me anyway."


	15. The Meeting of the Order

.

**Chapter 15**

**The Meeting of the Order**

* * *

><p>"Hello Harry!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus were already at the meeting as Harry walked in behind Professor Dumbledore. "Got your speech well prepared I hope?" said Remus. Harry stared, turned to stone.<p>

"What?"

Remus looked at him. "Surely you have not forgotten we are all expected to contribute some proposal, some plan for consideration? That is the main purpose of the meeting."

Harry tried to say "Nobody told me. Dumbledore never told me." but nothing came out of his open mouth. Speak to the council! About what? He had no idea how to defeat Voldemort. His body began an unusual contraction. He felt physically shrunken. His mouth and throat dried. His mind raced and he floundered and drowned in the flow of his terrified thoughts. This was not merely a potions class. This was for real. The ministry room was large and grand - larger than they needed - and it gave an air of imposing splendour and grandeur that dwarfed the people in it. "What great events had been held here?" thought Harry.

The chatter faded to silence as Professor Dumbledore turned to Lupin and raising his voice, said to the group in general "Remus, perhaps you would start proceedings?"

Remus Lupin rose and began to address the gathering.

"Gentlemen ... Ladies, perhaps our first thoughts should be to anticipate better what Voldemort will be trying to do next. Professor Dumbledore's magical authority supports both Hogwarts and the ministry. It seems inevitable that Voldemort is exploring all possibilities of breaking down those defences. In addition, we know he fears the potential of our good friend here, Harry Potter, so he is almost certainly wondering how he might defeat him. His own arrogance hinders him there. He feels he must do the job personally to affirm his superiority not only to his slaves but probably to himself. It must irk him greatly to have failed previously. The 'Boy who lived' is the only one who has done so and even on its own, this situation symbolises that Voldemort is not infallible."

"May I suggest we send aurors to investigate the Hogwarts' defences for any weaknesses, for surely that is what Voldemort will be doing. He will be looking for some forgotten tunnel, some imperfect ward, and if there be such, we must find it first. Second, I recommend we assign two aurors to guard Harry continuously."

There were both negative and postive murmurs from the assembly. Professor McGonagall spoke up. "Remus, we review Hogwarts' defences yearly. I hardly think..."

"But fresh minds might turn up something that hasn't been thought of." interrupted Lupin.

"Yes but who better to know the school than our own headmaster..."

Again Lupin interrupted, "But Voldemort will be thinking as an outsider, and that is how we must think."

Moody was nodding his head in agreement. Dumbledore raised his arms to quieten the group. "While I think it astonishing for anyone to get through our wards without raising an alarm, perhaps it would be a good idea to set everyone's minds at rest by challenging a few aurors to spend the next few months trying to break in undetected." Lupin's grim face softened.

Dumbedore continued, "However, until such an entry is proven, and since security even within the school perimeters is very high, I see no reason to have Harry followed around the school by bodyguards. Life is difficult enough for any schoolchild anyway - much more so for Harry. Let us, as far as possible, allow him to lead a normal school life at least. Remember, Hogwarts has a great many wizards highly skilled in magical defences already. I will tell our own teaching staff to be extra vigilant concerning Harry and this will be a more subtle protection and not distract other students as would extra bodyguards in every class."

Professor McGonagall was nodding in agreement. "The Hogwarts environment is probably the safest place in the magical kingdom and be assured that Harry Potter is safe within its perimeters. However I certainly recommend that Harry continue to be protected on any travels outside of Hogwarts and that Hogsmeade continues to be patrolled by aurors."

Alastor Moody rose unannounced. "This meeting was called not to review our defences but to hear suggestions how we might overcome the dark lord. The magical world seems to be looking to Harry Potter as the only one who can defeat Voldemort. If there really is a prophecy and the rumours are true about its meaning, then why are we keeping Harry in a box? He should be at the forefront of our plans not just a package to be hidden away. I'd like now to hear from Harry himself. He must have some idea of how he is to accomplish this. He is our only hope."

The entire group fell silent and all turned to Harry.

Almost sick with fear, Harry stumbled to his feet. Staring down at the table top he struggled to speak.

"A little louder if you please, Harry." voiced Dumbledore.

Harry began in a trembling voice. "I'm sorry. I have no idea how to defeat Voldemort. I think I have simply been lucky to survive so far..."

As he forced himself to look up and saw their sinking expressions and broken hopes absurd thoughts suggested themselves to him. He tried to remember some old stirring quotations. It seemed to Harry that was what they needed. He thought about croaking out something about fighting on the beaches. Everyone would smile in sympathy and they could all go home and he could pretend this nightmare never happened.

But instead, he could not speak at all. His mind froze with despair. The wizards and witches gathered around stared at him. They waited. Moody began to look annoyed. Harry felt his mind shrink even further and further until it seemed nothing was left but a dark void of fear. Then even that, even his terrors and doubts and confusion, all the clutter in his mind, went, as it were, down the plughole, until nothing at all seemed left. Nothing that is, except Harry himself. And Harry heard something. A voice speaking from within him, gathering in volume and clarity and authority. It was his own voice.

"No, I do not have a plan that we can use. But great events are unfolding and it is they that will use us. Destiny needs no plan. It does not wait upon human schemes. Circumstances will compel us how to plot our course. But let us not rely on our charts and compass. Let us trust our good intentions and seize each opportunity as it arises. And use it well to our utmost.

"There is always something we can do. There is always something we can do even when all seems hopeless. We can try. We do what we can in the moment.

"There will be dark times. But the light of our convictions, our determination, and our persistence will show the way as we proceed as far as we are able each day.

"There WILL be opportunities. They might come in our very worst moments. Be ready." Harry was now hitting the table top with the flat of his hand to emphasise his words.

"Refuse to be discouraged. The very heavens stand against evil! How then can it survive?" He paused.

"As I look around at your faces I see in each of you a willingness to sacrifice themselves that others may continue. When I look at our enemy I see but a cowardly hope that others will sacrifice for them. And none more terrified of death than Voldemort." He spoke the last sentence very loudly and slowly, word by word.

"Let him tremble as we stride forward with stout hearts and strong wills."

"This is not mere rhetoric. I do not give you empty words merely to lift your spirits for a day. I give you a promise. I give you MY promise. I give you my promise that the enemy SHALL be defeated. We SHALL win through. And we shall find happy days again."

Harry sat down as a sea of people rose to applaud him. Faces lit anew with hope and excitement. Spirits refreshed with a new certainty. He hadn't given them tomorrow's plan today but he had imparted to them a tremendous conviction that ideas would occur to them as they persisted in trying. Others were now enthusiastic to put forward their ideas. Someone suggested an illusion distraction, a lure to draw Voldemort away for a while so they could mount a big attack to reduce his death eaters. Two people had separately thought they should recruit a larger number of less qualified aurors to patrol secretly to map and plot where death eaters were seen to be moving about most often. This might suggest some common locations where they might have headquarters hidden. Many other ideas were raised in the positive atmosphere generated by Harry's speech and the meeting declared a great success.

Towards the end of the meeting, Professor Dumbledore caught Harry's eye. Did Harry see a mischievous wink in Dumbledore's eye? Surely not.


	16. Recognition

.

**Chapter 16**

**Recognition**

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked back from the meeting with Harry along a corridor he had not seen before on the posh side of the ministry buildings. He looked around thinking they must be taking a shortcut to the floo network. Others from the meeting were ahead of them and looking back Harry could see others coming up behind. In front, Harry saw a small group of people collecting outside a large mahogany double door and recognized Tonks and Sephany as well as Professor Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, and several aurors. Then he saw Rita Skeeter who was smiling ingenuinely at him as usual.<p>

"Erm... Excuse me Mr. Weasley, but where exactly are we going?"

"Oh it's in the older part of the building, we ... Ah Angus! How'd it go?" he had spotted a ministry friend.

As Harry and the Weasleys greeted those they had not yet met already, some officials approached with a large iron key and opened the doors. The room inside was very grand but rather small. There was a tiny stage and seating for less than twenty or thirty people. No doubt Moody would be addressing Order members but why here? Harry found a seat next to Lupin and Tonks and Sephany but had little time to talk before heads turned and Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic himself, swept grandly in along with another official.

He wasted no time and took up position on the podium and started to address the group as someone closed the doors behind them.

"I apologize for the brevity of this meeting due to extreme pressure of work in light of recent developments but that in no way detracts from the importance and relevance of the occasion." He paused. "It is actually second to none in importance in my view." He looked over the group of people and smiled. Despite his statement he did not hurry his speech but articulated each word slowly and with great care.

"We are here to honour a very great auror; one whose name will be remembered through history. And perhaps history will come to show that this person has contributed more than any of us." He turned to the official on his right who was removing a small box from his case. Scrimgeour took the box, opened it and examined it for a moment.

"Would Auror Miss Sephany Louisa Dell please step forward please!"

Sephany's astonishment was genuine. She was looking around in confusion for a moment. But a nudge from Tonks and her trained obedience to authority brought her to her feet and towards the platform. Her reeling mind found an explanation but it made no sense. If she was to stand as official guard to protect a VIP why had she not been informed beforehand? This seemed to her to be very irregular.

"Please stand here Miss Dell." one of the assistants whispered to her.

The Minister took something glittering from the small box with his left hand and retrieved his wand in his right. He then turned to Sephany. He smiled at her but spoke seriously and reverentially.

"Miss Sephany Louisa Dell. It is my privilege to award you the Order of Merlin First Class, being for outstanding valour and courage well beyond the call of duty. In living memory I know of nobody more deserving than you to receive this honour. Your quick thinking and self-sacrifice saved not only one person, but the hopes of the entire magical kingdom and inspires us all."

He took a step forward and with his wand, wafted the shining decoration into the air, light as a feather. It hesitated, then seemed attracted naturally towards its owner as the Minister's wand curved out a graceful blue light that swept over the medal and it settled and affixed itself to Sephany.

"This, the greatest of our awards, is no mere attachment, but recognizes its true bearer and binds itself thereto magically."

He stood back and saluted which Sephany instantly returned. Everyone in the room stood, with aurors saluting her then all rapidly broke out into loud applause and shouting. Sephany faced the group with such astonished delight on her face as can hardly be described. Her shining eyes took in the whole scene as a tear broke loose and slipped down her cheek. Tonks' hands were clapping higher than anyone's for her friend. Some of the men whistled loudly and Harry quietly bowed his head forward when he caught the blonde girl's eyes. She had no idea where to place herself but just stood there turning left and right and looking at everyone as if someone would tell her what to do. She sought Moody's face and found him smiling and nodding his reassurance and approval.

The crowd moved forward with him and soon all were all surrounding her and congratulating her. There were wine glasses filling up and passing themselves around and some grand, elevating military music softly playing, mixed with the many joyful conversations that sprang up. And no one beamed more happily or more proudly than Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.


	17. An Humungous Apology

.

**Chapter 17**

**An Humungous Apology**

* * *

><p>"You lucky git - you got practically the whole day off to go to an Order meeting." grumbled Ron, "How'd it go anyway?" He was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville.<p>

"Seph got a medal! She got Merlin First class. It was bloody brilliant!" said Harry excitedly. "I hadn't really thought of that. She was great!"

"She deserved it. First class! Not many get that except perhaps toadies with money. Wish I'd been there" said Hermione.

"Skeeter was there and a photographer. It should be in the Prophet tomorrow. Front page spread if there is any justice."

"What did Seph wear?" asked Ginny.

"Dunno. Auror uniform I guess." He thought for a second. "Yes, that's right - she was on duty and told me she thought she was being asked to guard some VIP!"

"What a laugh! She IS a VIP. The V-iest, most I-iest of them all." laughed Ron with Hermione and Ginny joining in.

"I thought you said it was an auror meeting. I mean an Order council meeting?" asked Hermione.

"Oh that was before. That was just..." Harry stopped.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny.

Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, I owe you the biggest, most humungous apology of all time. Sorry mate." said Harry. There were stares all round.

"I had to make a speech..."

Ron interrupted, "It worked didn't it? My bloody potion worked?"

"Worked? Did it hell! It was fantastic! I was like, Napoleon, and Churchill and Alexander the Great all rolled into one. It was easy when it happened - like somebody else. Yes it was a cheat but it lifted everyone's spirits. Thanks Ron! Great work! It must just take time to have its effect. I could never do that." Harry was exultant remembering the inspirational feeling of the speech and the wide-eyed faces.

"But you did do it Harry." said Hermione quietly.

"No but..."

"I looked into it some more. Oratio does not do the speech for you. It just draws out the best in you at the right time. It was YOUR speech Harry. They were YOUR words and convictions. Snape's stupid classroom test wasn't needful enough - not needful enough at all."


	18. Angelic Intervention?

.

**Chapter 18**

**Angelic Intervention?**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Ganley, we know this is a matter of record but it's important; we need to know for sure. Was Sephany Dell really the daughter of Mrs. Alice Dell?"<p>

There was a long pause. Mrs. Ganley was small - and she felt even smaller in the presence of these great wizards gathered in her little parlour. The old lady sighed. "She was definitely Alice's baby. I delivered her myself. The identity of her mother is beyond doubt." There was a strange slight emphasis on the word 'mother'.

Dumbledore looked quizzically at Mrs. Ganley. "My dear Mrs. Ganley ... Gladys. Do you... do you know who the father was?"

Mrs. Ganley looked up from her chair at the group of people. She opened her mouth a couple of times as if to speak but failed. Finally she whispered, "There was no father. Alice was a maiden."

Gasps went up from the group. "You are certain?" asked Dumbeldore.

Mrs. Ganley smiled at him, a smile of relief as if a great burden of self-enforced secrecy has been cast aside. "Absolutely." she nodded.

...

"Do we now believe in angelic intervention?" queried Mad-eye Moody as they walked back down the lane in the opposite direction from Wollesby's high street.

"We have always thought of her as other-worldly." replied Dumbledore.

"Yes, but that is just her style." retorted McGonagall. "She always seemed kind of light and airy, even at school."

"Ethereal?" suggested the headmaster. He paused. "There is always so much we do not know, Minerva."

"One thing we do know for sure." responded McGonagall primly, as if awarding house points, "Miss Dell's intentions are good. They are very good indeed."

"This is secluded enough." said Moody as they disapparated.


	19. The Importance of Being Noticed

.

**Chapter 19**

**The Importance of Being Noticed**

* * *

><p>Following his experience of watching Sephany Dell tormented by Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry's dreams began to occur more frequently. They were still very vague, with no form but only darkness and fear. Ron spoke to Hermione again one mid-week morning after a rather difficult night of Harry's groaning in his sleep.<p>

"I'm sorry. I didn't completely forget but with all the activity of extra studies and until recently Harry has not been so bad since returning to school, I ... have tended to put it off. It's terrible of me..." Hermione looked very guilty as she realized.

"Don't worry Hermione. Anyway, Harry and I could have looked for some information about dream control but we did nothing either. If you like I'll..."

Hermione interrupted Ron, "Leave it to me for now. I have a library session planned for this evening. I'll get the 'Unusual Potions' collected works I mentioned when we were at your home. It has a huge selection. I think its pages must be magically enhanced. They are not numbered. If you start near the middle and work forwards you never seem to get to the end; never really get past the middle actually no matter how many pages you read.

That evening, Hermione made her way into the school library and soon found the old tome. But it was two weeks later before she found anything at all. As she scoured the book, a single syllable 'reve' on a skipped page caught her eye in passing. Fate took an unnecessarily painful side path in that moment but this was unknown to Hermione who simply sighed as she realized the section was written entirely in french. Her knowledge of that language was rather limited but she felt she had to investigate anything to do with dreams so she thumbed back to the page.

Glancing around the library she slipped out her wand and performed a simple translation spell. She began to read. Hermione was very disappointed to see the recipe was headed 'An Uncovering Potion.' It had nothing to do with dreams but as she browsed, it began to interest her nonetheless. It claimed to reveal the unseen, to uncloud the confused; to show where the invisible was hidden. It was clearly much more powerful than the Recognosco charm that Professor Flitwick had taught them. Hermione could hardly resist. She felt it would not help Harry directly but perhaps it could reveal another potion or a spell to help him. Some magic, such as the Room of Requirement, moulds itself to the needs of the user. This might save her a lot of time.

Several days passed in preparing the mix during which she kept her activity to herself. It was not a great secret but she was used to Ron and Harry being uninterested in her extra studies unless something useful was produced like a quill that would do your class work for you. Besides, she was rather embarrassed that she had made several attempts to produce the complex liquid before she was finally satisfied. She completed her notes with special attention to the wrong variations, laid down her quill, and gazed at the silent, swirling, green fluid.

She pondered how to use the potion effectively and how long its effect might last. There was no information other than to imbibe approximately one third of a goblet. But that was all she had made so she was reluctant to waste it. She decided to drink it in the relatively safe environment of the Gryffindor common room where there were friends to help if there was some unwanted side-effect. She often drank a little water while reading so nobody would take any notice. If all seemed well she would make her way to the library and see if anything was revealed to her.

Hermione was relieved to find the uncovering potion was not unpleasant to taste and she awaited its results with curiosity. No one noticed she had stopped reading and writing but seemed focused as if listening and waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes though, she was disappointed to be unable to detect any change, no heightened perception or increase in any of the senses. No lost coins jumped out from behind a chair. Perhaps there was nothing here to be revealed. Yes, of course that was it.

Hermione stood up and looked around ready to make her excuses to visit the library. Ron and Harry were absorbed in a game of chess. Seamus was dozing with a copy of the Prophet on his lap. David was reading a letter at a side table. He smiled at the letter as if receiving good news. Neville was just Neville. She carefully added to her notes what she could see and that no special effect was discernible after eight minutes twenty seconds.

As she walked hurriedly to the library she could not help but wonder what David's letter had said. It was always nice to share good news and David was a pleasant sort of... Hermione's train of thought cut short. Why did she think him pleasant? She hardly spoke to him. She could not even remember speaking to him at all. Ever. "This is nonsense," she thought to herself, "of course we have chatted many times over the last few years." Her pace slowed to a crawl while her mind raced furiously trying to recall anything about him at all, good or bad. As she passed the house points records book she paused then searched it back to her first year and worked forward. He had never lost a single house point! Nor had he ever gained a point! He simply wasn't in there at all. Had he even been here when she, Ron, and Harry first came to Hogwarts? Possibly he had joined later. Not all students began at aged 11. There may have been another new boy when those Slytherins and Laura Worthing came to Hogwarts at the last sorting.

David didn't frequent the library nor could she remember seeing him in the Three broomsticks or anywhere in Hogsmeade. She knew he was not on the quidditch team - never had been. He was not in or on anything! Poor David! He must be so completely introverted he never joined in anything. Somewhat guiltily she realized that he had no friends at all. He was practically invisible!

Hermione stopped her slow walk abruptly as if she had walked into a wall. Seeing the strange look she was getting from a passing third year boy she resumed her walk. David really was utterly boring and unnoticeable! Only the uncovering potion had made her realize he was even there. "Wonderful!" she thought as she added the positive result to her notes but then stuffed them away with her lips set in a serious grim line. "Learning is one thing but this is a real person who needs help." She felt she must get the boys to include him more in their conversations; help him to join in; encourage him to participate.

She forgot about her destination and Harry's dreams. Retracing her steps to the common room she became more aware of the oddity of David's exclusion. It was not only her but everyone else that ignored David. She began to recall things. The teachers never asked him a question; never 'volunteered' him for anything; never sent him on an errand. They marked his tests and handed out the results without a thought. The situation went beyond the bounds of reasonable credulity. Hermione felt excited by the whole thing. "That must be it. What lies beyond reasonable credulity? - Magic!" she thought, again slowing to such a pace that she was attracting stares from passers-by, "He must be cursed. Could it be a cruel spell cast on him? Or a doting, protective parent perhaps trying to shield him?"

The potion seemed to be uncovering more and more. She recalled memories filed away, unused, never noticed. She actually had seen him, had observed him, even stored away memories, but for some reason had never took any notice and never recalled any of those memories. She now was aware that he did join Hogwarts this year. She remembered him striding up confidently to the sorting hat... But nobody applauded. Nobody seemed to take much notice when the hat declared "Gryffindor!" and David took his seat at their table. He did not show any signs of shyness then. "or ever." the thought added itself.

And in the first few days of the school year she remembered he helped a tearful little Hufflepuff girl who had become lost in the many halls and changing stairs. He'd comforted her with a gentle smile and what she now realized was an unspoken charm. And he'd given her something. It was a little map. She could see it now vividly. It was enchanted to show the bearer not only exactly where they were in Hogwarts but where they were going to. It even had her name on it! Yes, it was Lindsey Croft. How had David known? Hermione was impressed with that and with the kindness shown but at the time she have never paid any attention. Had she actually really taken it into her thoughts at all? And how had he known to give the girl the map? Did he walk around with maps and compasses and watches and recipes, all with everybody's name on them and all ready to give to those that needed them?

"Harry ... Ron." she said quietly, "What do you know about David?" Hermione was back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Who?" muttered Harry, as he held his squirming queen on a potential square, trying to gauge some positive or negative reaction from Ron.

"David Grey. Don't you think it strange we don't even know him? I..."

"Of course we do, " interrupted Ron, stoically showing no response to Harry's ploy, "... is that your move then?"

"Tell me one single thing about him." challenged Hermione.

"About who?" muttered Harry, weakly pulling back his queen while Ron made a slight, told-you-so, smirk.

"About David Grey. What if he's a spy for ... You-know-who?"

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" queried Harry, leaving his queen in the vain hope that this new conversation might be important enough not to continue his hopeless position on the chess board.

"I'm sure he is under some sort of unseeable spell..."

"Why? Everyone knows David, he's over there look." said Harry, "More likely you have drunk a not-see-what-everyone-else-can-see potion" he grinned at Ron, really hoping to get him to forget the game. An abandoned game is not a lost game.

Hermione wondered how she could get them interested in someone who was made totally uninteresting and unnoticeable by magical means. She thought long and hard and after a few minutes she realized it was understandable and there was no real need to be concerned anyway. She ought to be studying dreams. She relaxed and turned away to fill her goblet with water from the jug. The goblet reminded her of something. "Yes, yes, potion ... it was David. Enchanted somehow. Use potion to see him ... but wait, I must see if I can use the potion to help with Harry's dreams..."

The effects of the uncovering potion faded sporadically over the next few minutes. One moment she had a vivid perception of David Grey; the next she was wondering what she was about to do. She started to swing back and forth from disinterest to panic as she realized her mind was wandering. "The effect of the potion must be wearing off." Then, "So what?" She felt it was nothing very important but being methodical she knew she should write it down. Using all her powers of concentration in an upswing of awareness she wrote firmly on a single sheet of parchment:

"Someone under some kind of 'unnoticeable' charm? I think I know who but name doesn't matter I guess. Furtive for a reason? Only uncovering potion makes noticeable."

"Do I really need to keep this?" she thought.

As a sudden dramatic move of finality from Ron at the chess board caught her attention, the parchment slipped casually from her fingers into the drawer she called her "maybe someday" drawer. Perhaps she closed the drawer. It was not important.


	20. Wake Up Dust

.

**Chapter 20**

**Wake Up Dust**

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione was standing on the stairs up to the boys' dormitory wondering when Ron would join them from his lie in. Disappointed in her failure to find anything so far, she wanted his help in her library search and didn't want to involve Harry.<p>

Fred and George decided to speed things up. Looking at one another, with one thought they rose to their feet. Fred tipped out a little powder onto his upturned palm from what looked like a pepper pot and advanced towards the stairs. The mischievous look in their eyes alerted Hermione.

"No way!" she said in a loud whisper.

"What are you whispering for, Hermione?" joked George very loudly. "Afraid of waking someone up?"

"Thou shalt not pass!" she commanded with a laugh, folding her arms and blocking the stairs as the twins ascended.

Fred looked at George. George looked at Fred. Both nodded. Turning to Hermione and ascending one more step, Fred held out his palm horizontally and pursed his lips. Hermione's eyes opened wide in realization. On impulse she leaned forward to blow first but was too slow. Fred was quicker. And Hermione was very, very close. She took the full quantity in one big gasp of surprise.

The dust had an immediate effect. Hermione was no slouch but now she jerked bolt upright with a startled look. The twins grinned. "That should keep you alert through Binns' history" laughed George. "For the rest of history I shouldn't wonder!" the twins added in harmony.

Hermione ran down past them and over to the little table she used as a desk in the common room. She pulled open her maybe drawer. A powerful feeling of something immensely important, something lost, gripped her. Tearfully she ransacked the drawer. Failing to find anything she started to scrabble frantically turning over the contents. Finally she pulled the drawer out fully from the table and flung it to the floor with a crash. Everyone in the room stared. Ron came bounding down the stairs with his wand raised.

"It works!" shouted the twins exultantly.

Confused, Hermione crouched and clawed at notes, cards, and booklets becoming more and more emotional. "Help me." she sobbed.

"Hermione, what are you looking for?" asked Harry, looking over at Ron, sensing the seriousness of Hermione's distress.

"I'm not sure..." Hermione replied to the room. There was something so very important just out of reach of her mind that she could not recall.

Ron stared back at Harry then at his brothers. "Fred! What did you do?" he shouted angrily.

"Just a slight variant of standard wake up dust, I swear!" answered Fred.

"Standard in normal doses. "muttered George under his breath, eyeing Fred.

Nobody noticed the concerned look on the face of David Grey nor the slight movement of his wand arm and the soothing breeze that wafted towards Hermione. He took a piece of folded parchment out of his pocket, read it sadly one more time, then disposed of it with a silent spell.

Hermione let out a sigh. "Sorry, I was panicking over nothing. I don't know what came over me."

"Must have been that fifteenth divinations question from last year's test - the one you thought you'd answered wrongly but hadn't." grinned Ron, "Enough to make anyone go crazy worrying about mistakes like that." His eyes rolled upwards as he looked at Harry.

With a more serious attitude, Ron strode over to Fred and George and began quarreling with them about trying out their mixtures on Hermione.

"Shouldn't you get dressed Ron?" asked George with a twinkle in his eye.

Ron looked down at his pyjamas, his eyes widened and he ran back upstairs.

Harry looked thoughtfully across at Hermione but said nothing. What had she been asking him yesterday? "Probably not important." he thought to himself.


	21. Moonwaft

.

**Chapter 21**

**Moonwaft**

* * *

><p>It was a friday evening after lessons and Ron and Harry were together in the Gryffindor common room debating whether to go into Hogsmeade the next day. Suddenly Hermione came in from the library where she had been continuing her search for magical help with Harry's dreams.<p>

"I think I have something!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, there's a lot of it about. Better go and see Madam Pomfrey." quipped Ron. Harry grinned but looked up at Hermione with interest.

"No, something to help Harry." Hermione continued. "It's a spell using moonwaft and it says here 'may also, with care, be used for nightmare management.' It needs a dream keeper - that's you Ron."

"Now wait a minute..." chipped in Ron.

"You are the only one who would be nearby so it has to be you. It's a kind of bond or pact. 'No dreamer canst waken for his will sleepeth. Yet doth the keeper be bound to that will till the spelle be agreed undone.'"

"I don't like the sound of that, being bound to someone's will - not even Harry's!" complained Ron.

"No it means only the will to awaken I think. I'm sure it means if Harry is struggling to awaken but cannot - that is, he is dreaming he is struggling to awaken - then that will is conveyed to the keeper. The keeper is alerted to what is going on that means. If the keeper himself is asleep then because it is an unbreakable magical contract the keeper is awoken to fulfil the contract. He can then awaken the sleeper. Or maybe - no, there is no special requirement for any type of action. It is up to what the dreamer and the keeper agree normally I guess. So maybe you could nudge him or... Mmm... maybe you could then pour dreamless sleep down his throat - it's not like every night is it - it would just be the occasional night."

"There is no way to pour dreamless down his throat without either waking him or choking him to death or both!" protested Ron.

"No, I'm just saying we need to consider our options. Probably just wake him up would be normal anyway."

"So basically Harry gets a good night's sleep every night and I don't? So is there something I could take so I could perhaps sleepwalk, hit him over the head with a weighted sock, and sleepwalk back to my bed?"

"Erm... excuse me? Excuse me." interrupted Harry, "When you two have quite finished. I am still here you know..."

"Mind your own business, Harry!" from Ron, "this concerns me and... er... yes, well. I suppose it does concern you ... a bit."

"The weighted sock concerns me a lot quite frankly. Listen, seriously, the worst nights when I am desperate to wake up are not that common. In those I usually shout and yell anyway and wake up Ron eventually but that's usually after what seems an eternity of struggling to wake up. If this spell could get Ron to wake me up immediately it could all be over in half a minute."

"Plus less worry I suppose." added Ron.

"Exactly! It's all about managing it; having some control. And remember, it can be undone; the spell can be reversed by mutal agreement." said Hermione.

"So how can it be unbreakable?" asked Ron.

"I guess it means unbreakable during the contract. Once the contract is revoked..."

"What do we do exactly?" said Harry.

"It's a kind of handshake agreement and someone else, me, does the spell." said Hermione.

"Well, do we do it or what?" she added after half a minute's silence. "I've found nothing else and maybe there is nothing else. And it won't go on forever - only until You-know-who gets you-know-what."

"Defeated? Killed? Decapitated? Eaten? Thwarted? Humiliated?" suggested Harry.

"All of the above not necessarily in that order would be fine by me. A good thwart is my preference then we can all get some sleep." said Ron.

"Where and when?" asked Hermione.

"As soon as possible and as far away from me as possible." said Ron.

"I mean the pact you silly ..." Hermione threw her notes at Ron with a laugh.

"Oh right. Can't we do it here?" asked Ron

"Well, a little privacy would be good don't you think?"

"Room of Requirement!" All three spoke in unison.

"Hermione," asked Harry as they walked out, "what exactly is moonwaft?"


	22. A Private Little Ceremony

.

**Chapter 22**

**A Private Little Ceremony**

* * *

><p>They approached the blank wall opposite the Barnabas tapestry and Hermione walked back and forth three times concentrating furiously on her idea of a private room suitable for the making of a solemn magical pact. The door appeared and in they went.<p>

The room was octagonal in shape and not too large. Deep, luxuriant dark red velvet curtains draped all eight walls. Protruding between them, large ornamental golden arms reached out clutching flaming torches and a golden chandelier hung overhead from a white domed ceiling. The floor seemed an impossible solid block of rich polished mahogany. In the centre of it, below the chandelier, was a triangular ebony table on a low-stepped pedestal of white marble. On the table were three mounted golden scrolls. But they were not alone. Most striking of all were eight tall knights, fully armoured in silver, stood to attention, each with their back to one of the walls. As the three children entered the room the knights saluted and fell to one knee, leaning on their swords of silver held vertically, point down, before them.

"Hermione!" whispered Ron, "Isn't this a bit ... over the top?"

"I did get a bit carried away." smiled Hermione, "but just this once I thought it would be nice to indulge ourselves."

Hermione ascended the few steps up to the table. "Gentlemen of the pact, would you please take your places?" she indicated the two sides ot the table opposite her. Ron and Harry stepped up and waited. Each saw in front of them a large golden scroll with the words of the pact in bold lettering and an engraved diagram.

"Knights of the realm, will you be witness to this event and swear to secrecy even unto death though you be torn asunder by a hundred black horses?"

"We do so swear !" the armoured knights shouted and raised their swords high pointing forwards to the centre of the room as they took one step forward.

"Hermione," whispered Harry, "that's not in the..."

"Shhh... I made that bit up." mouthed Hermione at Harry as if it mattered whether anyone heard.

"Will the gentlemen of the pact please grasp hands in the appropriate manner." Hermione went on, moving her eyes to draw their attention to the diagram.

Ron and Harry placed their forearms on the table elbow down, wriggled a little into position then grasped each others hand in the centre as if they were about to arm wrestle.

"Harry Potter, do you accept Ronald Weasley, present here, as your dream-keeper, to bond with your dream will?" Hermione said solemnly and very slowly, enjoying her performance as master of the ceremony.

"I so accept!" said Harry, reading from the scroll and getting caught up in the atmosphere of the occasion.

"Do you Ronald Weasley swear to keep vigil of the dream will of Harry Potter?"

"I so swear!" answered Ron, not sure exactly what he was swearing to but not wishing to make a fuss.

"I, Hermione Granger, witch of the pact, do now bind said will to the dream keeper." She raised her wand above the the two grasped hands.

"Insomnium Fides Conservator!" she moved her wand in a circular motion as if she were stirring a cup of tea. It seemed to continue hypnotically for a time then it could be seen her wand was outlining a sphere of blue moonwaft, a magical luminescence, around Ron and Harry's clasped hands. Then it was over.

Suddenly a fanfare of trumpets from somewhere and the knights raised their swords in the air and stepped back with a "Hoorah!" They then lowered their swords back to pointing down to the floor in front of them.

Ron and Harry walked out of the room eyes wide open and Hermione followed with a triumphant look on her face. "I think that went rather well." she said.

"Hermione! Just tell me I'm not married to Harry." said Ron desperately. "Promise me."

"This calls for a celebration. How about the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?" asked Harry as they walked back to the common room. "This is the first time in ... well, forever really, that there is real hope I can avoid the worst of those nightmares. It's the vivid helplessness of them that is the most frightening so to be able to escape would be wonderful. Yet I can still hang in there if I think there might be something valuable to learn. It's actually a wonderful solution if it works."

"Can't wait." grinned Ron, then added, "Oh well, the Broomsticks it is then. Let's forget all about the dark forces for once."

"Absolutely!" added Hermione. "It will be nice to relax in a different environment; get away from school for a while."


	23. A Celebration

.

**Chapter 23**

**A Celebration**

* * *

><p>The morning was somewhat overcast but their spirits were high. They decided to walk through the village first and relax in the Three Broomsticks later on the way back. Tonks and Seph made them aware of their invisible presence as they neared Honeydukes by pinching them a few times from different angles. This almost started an argument until they realized who was doing it.<p>

"Tonks! Seph! Great to not see you! How are you Seph?" asked Harry to his left.

"I'm fine thanks but Harry, can I have a word with you?" the voice of Sephany Dell came from his right.

"We'll be in here. Catch us later." Ron called as he and Hermione went into the confectionery store.

"I'll stand here Seph." said Tonks, "Don't go out of sight Harry."

Harry walked slowly over to the side of the post office on the other side of the road, listening for Sephany's footsteps to make sure she was following. She remained silent and Harry got the impression she was finding it difficult to say what was on her mind.

"What is it, Seph? Everything OK?" asked Harry standing just in sight of Honeydukes where he knew Tonks would be standing watching.

Once around the side of the post office, Sephany Dell removed her disillusionment spell and immediately appeared visible to Harry. Harry looked at her and gave a smile of encouragement. She had no visible injuries now of course but there was a kind of sadness that seemed understandable given her recent ordeal.

"I ... I wanted ... I just worried about how, that is, what the stasis experience was for you. I was concerned. I'd heard various things about it. I kept it short..."

"It was fine." Harry interrupted supportively. "I was not in any distress if that what you mean. But I know what you mean by your question. Professor Dumbledore told me about it. Seems that some people, wicked people, find it an ordeal, many find it very unpleasant. But it was only for a few minutes anyway so not to worry."

There was a long pause as they both looked around at the Hogsmeade scene around them. It was not sunny but there were plenty of people about.

"Are you worried about your work, Seph?" asked Harry.

"Am I a good person, Harry?" Sephany was looking very seriously at Harry.

"Seph! What are you talking about? Of course you are! You are one of the finest people I have ever met." exclaimed Harry in astonishment. "Has someone been criticising? Mr. Moody can be rather abrupt but I'm sure he has a good heart - and he thinks the world of you I'm sure. He's just constantly pre-occupied - he well knows the dangers of the dark forces and cannot relax."

Sephany just looked at Harry for a few moments and said nothing then turned aside and became invisible again. "We should get back." she said finally.

...

Harry met up with his friends in Honeydukes but he was somewhat subdued for the rest of their walk. He lightened up when they finally entered the Three Broomsticks and saw Laura Worthing there with Malcolm Jennings and a couple of Ravenclaw girls, Daisy Corran and Lisa Turpin. Laura signalled excitedly to Harry who guided Ron and Harry over to her. The reluctance in their body language he either did not notice or ignored.

There was a slightly awkward atmosphere for a few minutes but Seamus and Neville then arrived followed immediately by Fred and George and seeing the three Ravenclaw girls with their friends, they all promptly joined them. This, together with copious amounts of butterbeer, soon eased the tension tremendously.

Fred and George had been developing a new toy version of Hangman and had a prototype actually working which caused plenty of laughs because the little wooden man kept falling off the stairs to the gallows and had to be prodded along with a finger. "We've already started on an improved model; this one is a bit naff." said Fred.

"It's great fun!" said Laura,"Can I borrow it, test it for you perhaps? It will be amusing and I have a birthday coming up."

"Yeah sure!" said George, delighted at the interest. "Now can I interest you girls in the chance of a firewhiskey?"

"George!" It was Hermione. "You know the rules..."

"What nobody sees can't hurt them!" said George, pulling out a box of chocolate surprises which they handed round. "Anyway, I'm not to blame if someone gets lucky am I?"

"Firewhiskey!" spluttered Ron hoarsely.

"Me too!" exclaimed Malcolm, choking on it slightly and pretending not too.

"They're all firewhiskey aren't they George?" said Hermione sternly.

"Yes, well that's the surprise isn't it?" said George slyly.

"Not for me thanks." said Harry, "I tried some briefly once and that was enough. I'll stick to butterbeer."

Laura gave him a long respectful look and Harry felt a warmth inside that was not just down to the foaming drink he was quaffing. That look was not lost on Malcolm who seemed to be more withdrawn in himself.


	24. A Fly in the Ointment

.

**Chapter 24**

**A Fly in the Ointment**

* * *

><p>Professor Anthea Bingley was many things: a seer, a perceiver, a magical intuitor, an ex-auror, a spell maker, a researcher, a story teller, a writer, a teacher, a mother, and she was much more. She had written many story and reference books but her 'Firmament of Magical Realms' would not be completed for many years. She was also a good friend of Professor Sybil Trelawney, the divinations teacher. Trelawney had introduced Bingley to the headmaster during the summer and she had been offered a new teaching post for one year that Dumbledore had created especially to utilise her many talents. He called it General Magical Knowledge. It was to include the many things that did not fall properly into other disciplines. There were to be no tests or examinations, no grades, but Dumbledore felt the teaching would greatly extend the children's magical knowledge and stretch their imaginations in preparation for adult life.<p>

Anthea Bingley had a floo network connection in her own room and was probably the only teacher there who regularly commuted each evening to manage her home and what she called her '3.5 children' - two boys, a girl and a playful mongrel dog called Point Five and he was definitely one of the family. Although she occasionally became annoyed at the slowness of people to see what was obvious to her, she was endlessly tolerant of children and as Anthea grew older then more people appeared to her to be children. All in all, her world seemed to be increasingly without conflict as the years went by. And she had looked forward to working at Hogwarts and fully expected the experience to be an enjoyable one - and so it was in general. Yet there was one fly in the ointment of the cosy, organized, well-understood world of Anthea Bingley.

Anthea had known for quite a time that there was something odd present in Hogwarts. Something or someone out of place. But she could not pin it down. Her magical senses were extremely acute but they could not focus on whatever was disturbing them. For this reason she had not spoken of it to the headmaster. She had mentioned it to Trelawney but was not surprised to receive a lengthy explanation of so many occult possibilities that were to happen within the walls of Hogwarts that her own niggling sense seemed rather unimportant. She had resigned herself to being unable to scratch this particular itch for now.

Her classes were a pleasant diversion from the normal, being filled with ancient myths and legends, fairy tales, fables, and anecdotes. In fact she taught mostly by fictional example. There is a saying that a picture is worth a thousand words but her words were like a thousand pictures graphically conveying the most interesting information. The children absorbed more than they knew and enjoyed it more than any other lesson.

She also encouraged her pupils to write out various short imaginary magical scenarios based on whatever topic she was discussing. These were sometimes amusing but almost always fascinating as no matter what complicated situation or magical contradiction they thought up she could explain it or turn it on its head. Anthea Bingley was very down to earth, very normal, but it was during these brief writing periods while the students were absorbed in their writings for five minutes that Harry noticed she was often moving around the class with an intense, focused look on her face. She carried various magical instruments at different times and appeared to be looking or testing for something. Once the brief writing time was over she was back to normal. Ron thought she was magically absorbing what the children were writing before they'd even finished. That was the only way, he explained, that she could so quickly reason out some of the conundrums.

But he was wrong. Bingley's magical intuitive sense enabled her to make rapid leaps of understanding. Even if she had never played wizard's chess before it is still likely she could grasp the basics within the space of one or two games and before long all her moves would be virtually instantaneous. Yet she could not soothe whatever was irritating her. Something was not quite right at Hogwarts. Or rather, there was something out of the ordinary she could not fathom out. It was so rare for anything to elude her understanding - at least anything that was potentially understandable - that it irked her. And she would not rest until she had found the answer.

It was towards the end of one of her lessons while the students were quietly writing a short piece about why they thought you could not become your own ancestor by using a time-turner that she opened the door of her classroom and looked out into the corridor. There was no conscious reason she was aware of. Perhaps just an intuitive sense; perhaps she had caught a glimpse of something magical; more likely she was just clutching at straws. In the corridor something excited her highly attuned senses. You might say she saw a faint whisp, a mere tendril of purple smoke, but it was not with her eyes that she perceived this magical trace. "This is new. This was definitely not here earlier." she thought to herself. She was just deciding to investigate it more thoroughly after class when she saw Professor McGonagall approaching in some haste.

"Ah, Anthea," gasped McGonagall, "It's Potter - the headmaster wishes to see him please."

That Professor McGonagall was agitated with concerns of her own was apparent to Harry who dutifully followed her out and up to the headmaster's office. His own personal annoyance was only that he would have preferred to have been called away at the start of a potions lesson rather than near the end of Bingley's enjoyable GMK class. He might not now learn why he could never be his own great-great-grandfather.


	25. Missing Person

.

**Chapter 25**

**Missing Person**

* * *

><p>Harry found that Alastor Moody was with the headmaster but it was not about his defence against the dark arts class that they were to discuss.<p>

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Come in. Professor Moody wishes to speak with you."

"Ah Potter! Those two Slytherins, Brisking and Godber. Did they say anything at all about their plans - anything relevant at all about those devices?" asked Moody.

"Nothing. I never really spoke to them or even overheard much."

"But how did you know they were in the basement? Did you see what they were doing down there?"

"No sir, I just noticed them going down there often." Harry surprised himself by how easy he found it to half-lie to protect Laura.

"Did they give any indication of how the work was going? Were they annoyed for instance? Or did they seem satisfied?" Moody was rather agitated.

"What is this about Alastor?" asked Dumbledore.

"We investigated their parents. Had their home watched for quite a while. Then we discovered they were just phantoms moving about. The house was empty of anyone real. Those boys have no parents. It is my belief they were selected when very young, perhaps even as babies, for special training by one or more death eaters."

"And what about the devices. Anything more?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. We have analysed every aspect of the spells in the greatest detail and we are now certain of exactly what they do." said Moody angrily.

"And what is that? What do they do?" asked Dumbledore.

"Absolutely nothing. Oh, the spells are very cleverly interwoven but some of them cancel each other out and the others are trivial in their effect. Those devices do not, cannot, and never will so much as make a decent cup of tea let alone port anyone anywhere!"

"So how did Godber and Brisking get out that night I wonder?" said Dumbledore. "Interesting..."

"It may be interesting but what does it mean!" exploded Moody.

"It means, Alastor, that we have been tricked and I can only think that those two must have already been in Hogsmeade. I think they must have gone out legitimately to visit Hogsmeade during the day and never came back. Whoever Harry saw in the entrance Hall it was not them."

"Ridiculous! Why would they go to such trouble..."

A head appeared in the green flames in the headmaster's fireplace. "Mr. Moody, sir, there is..."

"WAIT!" shouted Moody at the fireplace in somewhat of a fury now.

Dumbledore continued, "I suspect those two boys were tricked too. I think they really believed they were installing some kind of new port devices otherwise the legilmency would have detected their lie. They were..." Dumbledore stopped pacing up and down and stared at Harry.

He continued, more at Harry,"They were sacrificed. Sound familiar, Harry?"

"My dream! So they were deliberately set up to trap me in Hogsmeade..."

"Sir!" from the fireplace.

"What is it!" asked Moody, really annoyed now. He went over to talk to the head in the flames.

"Harry," said Professor Dumbledore, "did you remember anything more from your dream. Was there anything more about the sacrifice?"

Harry began to think furiously.

"Take your time, Harry, it's very important." said Dumbledore.

McGonagall went to the door and spoke to a house-elf. "...Make us all a nice pot of tea. Calm things down a bit."

A minute passed. "There was something about betrayal and..." began Harry.

Moody cut right in abruptly with "Harry, when did you last see Sephany Dell?"

Harry hesitated at the unexpected question then answered, "It was last weekend; last Saturday morning."

"Yes, yes, Tonks tells me you had words with her?"

"That's right, it was just... Is she in trouble? She was not seen I'm sure. She was only visible for a few minutes and was out of sight of the main street. It was only a minute or two. Tonks kept us in view. They neither of them let me out of their sight for a second. I'm sure they..."

"What did she talk about exactly?" Moody cut in again, his false eye turning rapidly as he scrutinised Harry.

"Nothing special; it was just a chat. I think I asked how she was and she asked me the same."

"Think, think, Harry! Was there nothing else? Did she... Here, you'd better read this." He held out a neatly folded parchment.

Harry read the parchment, silently but almost mouthing the words to concentrate under the gaze of the formidable trio of Moody, McGonagall, and Dumbledore.

"Sir,

"Shortly after the death eater attack in Flaye Court you asked me if I would like to take an extended leave of absence. I am very, very, unsettled and unsure of my ability to function as well as I should as an auror. I feel therefore that I must accept your kind offer. I shall contact you at a later date.

"S. L. Dell"

Harry thought hard. Then he blurted out, "I think she has been driven too severely. It seems so unfair. She is so dedicated but it is never enough. Surely..."

"Harry, please, you should not..." protested Professor McGonagall.

"No, no," interrupted Moody yet again, "I may have driven her hard in the past but since the incident I have gone very easy on her. Think again. Did she give any hint ... did she say anything else at all?"

"No really, she was more concerned for how I fared in the stasisphere and I said fine. Oh! I don't know if it's important but..."

"Yes, yes, go on." from Moody.

"She asked me if I thought she was a good person. Of course I said yes. I think she has a very high standard. Perhaps she feels she is not good enough to be an auror?" said Harry with great concern in his voice.

"A 'good person' you say, Harry? Were those her words?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir."

"And this was when? Immediately after asking you about your experience in the stasisphere?" added Dumbledore?

"Yes, shortly after I think." said Harry.

Dumbledore and Moody looked at one another. "Could she be thinking..." began Moody. This time it was Dumbledore who interrupted. "I think she may have cast the stasis spell upon herself. But why?"

"Disturbed mind. Troubled mind. Who knows?" muttered Moody.

"Sir, sir! What is wrong. Is she not at home?" asked Harry.

"She's gone Harry. Gone without any trace anywhere." said Mad-Eye Moody quietly then added glumly,"and I have no idea how anyone can possibly ever find her."


	26. Murderer!

.

**Chapter 26**

**Murderer!**

* * *

><p>As they started to head back to the common room after lessons, Harry and Ron and many others veered off to go to see the Hufflepuffs quidditch practice. Hermione proceeded alone to the common room. When Hermione opened her table's work drawer she found a sealed envelope. In fact, several sealed envelopes. Puzzled, she opened one and inside was a short message. The signature was merely 'from a friend.' The handwriting was oddly crooked and she did not recognize it. It definitely was none of her friends.<p>

"Hermione! DANGER! Most important! Do NOT discard this.

"Enemy within Hogwarts. Do NOT ignore!

"Drink one of the potions at the back of your drawer. Please trust me."

Hermione looked. There were about ten small red potion vials at the back of her drawer.

"After drinking you will see the enemy. Take the vials. Drink every ten minutes. Tell the headmaster. He must drink too.

"I beg you to trust me. Once you drink then you will understand.

"from a friend."

"No, No, No! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed to herself. "You must think I'm an idiot!"

She looked around for the culprit but nobody else was present There were all watching the quidditch practice. She gathered up the vials, the sealed envelopes and the opened one and pushed them into her bag. Then she went straight to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor, I must see the headmaster at once!" Hermione was now very flustered.

"That's not possible I'm afraid. The headmaster is already with someone." replied McGonagall.

"But it's a matter of life and death! I must see him." blurted out Hermione.

"Calm down. Calm down. Whatever is this about?" replied McGonagall.

"Someone is trying to kill the headmaster. Someone is trying to make me poison him!" Hermione's voice was shaking and so was she.

"But why ... You'd better come with me." McGonagall led her out towards the headmaster's office.

As McGonagall was about to knock at the headmaster's door they could hear him talking inside. She paused a moment then proceeded to knock.

"Come!" came Dumbledore's voice.

"Sorry headmaster but Miss Granger is rather concerned..."

"Headmaster, I found these in my drawer." Hermione spilled out the contents of her bag onto Professor Dumbledore's desk. She scrambled after the opened message and opened it up to show the headmaster.

"Whoever wrote this is trying to poison you!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore took the message and began to read it. A look of understanding spread across his face.

"So you believe this person is trying to kill me?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes of course sir. Trying to trick me to poison you."

"Miss Granger, I know who wrote this message. That person is right here in this room." said Dumbledore.

"Who ... Professor McGonagall?" asked Hermione suddenly very quiet at the headmaster's strange manner.

"You. You wrote this Miss Granger." He pointed his finger directly at her.

Hermione burst into tears. "No sir, I promise you..." she sobbed, "I would never... It's not my handwriting... I'm not a murderer!..." then added "Am I?"

"It's alright. Do not worry. You probably wrote it using your left hand to disguise it."

"But I do not remember it, Professor. Please sir. Please believe me. I'm so sorry." begged Hermione now quite distraught at the possibility she had somehow unknowingly intended to kill.

"I hope soon we shall be able to explain this mystery, don't you David?" Dumbledore turned to the far side of the room.

"I very much regret the unhappiness that has been caused to you Hermione. It was never intended." It was David Grey who spoke although he knew she would not take any notice of him. But he also knew that she would remember his apology eventually.

"Headmaster, Am I a murderer? I planned to kill you?" asked Hermione.

"Will you do something for me Miss Granger. Can you trust me?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes of course sir."

"Would you drink one of the potions then please?"

Hermione stared in disbelief and McGonagall spoke up "Headmaster, do you really think this wise in the circumstances?"

"Ah Minerva, perhaps you too would drink one of these?"

McGonagall stared harder than Hermione but she knew the headmaster better. "Very well." She turned to Hermione.

"Shall we drink together Miss Granger?"

"But how can we be sure they are safe? Who made them?" asked Hermione.

"You did." said Dumbledore. "and one was intended for me. But I will not be drinking it."

McGonagall took one of the vials, uncorked it and held it up. "I am trusting you took great care when making this Miss Granger?" she said with a smile. She passed another vial to Hermione and waited.

Hermione, thoroughly confused, took the vial and slowly uncorked it as if were about to explode.

Dumbledore said, "May I suggest you drink a little at a time but swallow quickly?"

McGonagall caught his eye and gave a little nod. "Together!" and she began to drink small quantities that she gulped down immediately.

Hermione could hardly believe what she was doing. She hesitated, but then she drank the whole potion to get it over with. She gulped and clutched her throat. Her cheeks distended. With her hand she wiped away a dribble that forced its way out. It was green. She choked it down and for a while held her stomach.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes I feared it might be... reduced for convenience. Potions do not remain that way in use. It can be a little ... surprising!"

They waited.

"Not unpleasant, headmaster." said McGonagall.

"I don't understand. Why would anyone want to play this trick?" said Hermione. She was thinking of Fred and George and started to have a dreadful sense that it was all a hoax that had gone too far.

"Not just anyone as you will see in a few moments. And it is not a trick." said Dumbledore.

McGonagall responded first. "This is very interesting headmaster. I seem to be starting to pay attention..."

"Ah!" was all Hermione could say. A veil had begun to slowly lift from her mind. She suddenly noticed there was someone else in the headmaster's office. It was David Grey. He was looking at her. She began to feel he was important to this - somehow involved with all this. Then it all started to flood back. She staggered.

"A seat for Miss Granger, if you please..." but David was already there, supporting her, guiding her into a chair.

"It's him, Headmaster! He is..." she swooned to a half faint. Her mind, flooded with the effects of the potion, became overwhelmed with ignored memories and drifted back to the previous weekend...

...

It was a fine winter's saturday morning, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking with Luna Lovegood. They were headed in the direction of Hagrid's place - not to see Hagrid who was away on business in Hogsmeade for most of the day but to feed Fang and take him for some exercise. He was excited to see them and they wandered off down between the lake and the Forbidden Forest. Luna was occasionally looking in the direction of the forest while wearing her spectrespecs.

"Looking for wrackspurts?" asked Harry, good-naturedly.

"Not especially. You never know what you might see if you look carefully." answered Luna.

Fang chased a rabbit towards the trees and Luna went after him. "I'm sure we'll catch up with you soon." she called back.

The remaining three wandered on a little further more slowly. "Let's sit down here for a while." said Ron. They had come across a big log overlooking the lake. Ron and Harry started talking about the coming Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff quidditch match planned for next week. Hermione noticed an interesting fungi on the log and pulled out her notes from her bag.

"Give it a rest, Hermione. Relax." said Ron.

"I think it's something similar to what Neville was looking for but I forget the name he said. I'll take it back to him. I need to just note down exactly where it was found." She rifled through her notes trying to find enough space in place to draw the end of the log and how the puffball was attached. Harry stretched out partly along the log dreamily looking at the scene. Behind they could hear Luna and Fang coming back.

"This is strange. This is very strange." said Hermione.

"It's a toadstool. Toadstools are strange. They are supposed to be strange." quipped Ron.

"No, my notes. It seems I made a potion while..."

"Depends who they put in goal." said Ron to Harry, "but I still think Hufflepuff have got the edge."

"I vaguely recall making..." Hermione turned away from the fungi and stood staring at her notes with concern on her face.

"I wonder if... I wonder who will be supporting Ravenclaw..." Harry tailed off.

"This makes no sense. Why would I need a potion to see David? I can see him any day." pondered Hermione out loud.

"If you mean Laura Worthing, say so." said Ron to Harry.

Hermione read further then suddenly exclaimed. "He might be? Ron, Harry, there is something strange in my notes about David. I never thought of him as odd, did you?"

"Not really." answered Ron, even more disinterested than in the fungi.

"I used an uncovering potion so I could notice him." puzzled Hermione.

"So you could see what was odd about his socks you mean?" from Harry.

"No, so I could see what was not odd. Or rather see what was not ordinary. I'm not sure what I mean." Hermione ended, starting to get rather irritated with herself.

"Using the potion again would make sense of it, don't you think?" smiled Luna, who was back with Fang. The dog promptly bit at the toadstool but spat it out in disgust.

Hermione smiled at Luna thoughtfully, then noticed Fang's hair was suddenly growing very thick. She stared at him and then at the toadstool. "Ah, now I remember, Neville said it was a cure for baldness." She went over to Fang and examined the broken toadstool. "How much have you had?" she asked, more to herself than the dog. "Not much I don't think." She put the pieces of the toadstool into her bag and sat down. Fang was now a big shaking hairball.

"What will Hagrid say?" wondered Harry aloud.

"Reducio!" exclaimed Ron, pointing his wand at Fang. The dog shrank to the size of a very dark fuzzy peach. "mmm... not such a good idea."

Luna stepped towards Hermione. "If something is important enough to write down then it must be important to read it as well. I always write such things out again backwards and the letters forward to make sure then read them backwards and upside down. It helps me to focus if my mind wanders." She took from her bag a very large sheet of parchment and a quill.

"Why do you need to be upside down?" puzzled Ron.

"Seems to me you can't write without ink Luna." reminded Harry.

"I can with this quill." smiled Luna. "It's my Quibbler young reporter's go anywhere pen."

She sat with Hermione and started to copy her note about the potion. She wrote very large capital letters from right to left. Hermione smiled. She didn't say anything. She liked Luna too much.

"There we are. That should make it clearer." She handed over her parchment to Hermione who gave her a timid thank you. "I'm going to try my specs underwater. Come on Fang!" and off she went to the lake shore chased valiantly by the tiny hairball. There she donned her glasses and dipped her face forward into the water. While Luna couldn't see her, Hermione started to screw up the parchment then wondered if Luna might want to see it again. She didn't want to hurt her feelings so she folded it up and stuffed it into her bag. She could dispose of it when they got back.

"Crazy as a... But fun. Always good fun." said Ron.

Hermione started to awaken from her swoon. She became momentarily aware that David Grey was standing over her, then more memories came to her attention...

...

Neville. Now it was Neville in front of her.

"It's in my bag." said Hermione.

As she took out the toadstool from her bag her notes fell out onto the floor. Neville picked them up and seeing the giant letters on Luna's parchment he spread out the sheet curiously.

"Oh, that's just Luna's copy of..." started Hermione.

"She's smart you know." said Neville.

"Pardon?"

"Not like ordinary folk smart but a special kind. People laugh but she knows things..." he looked wistful. Then he turned to look at the toadstool.

"Sorry it's rather broken up but..."

"That's alright, it's the ingredients I want anyway. Yes, Fang will be normal again when his hair grows out. He'll be alright." added Neville. He wondered off with his new specimen and Hermione was left staring at Luna's parchment and thinking about Neville's praise of Luna. And then she recalled what Luna had said: "Using the potion again would make sense of it, don't you think?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not?"

...

"Miss Granger?" it was Dumbledore's voice. "Miss Granger?"

Hermione opened her eyes. She could attend to all her memories again. All was clear. She had made all the potions and letters herself in a desperate attempt to warn Professor Dumbledore. She had disguised her own writing because she was not sure how she would react when reading a message from herself to herself. She started to say, "Sir, it's David Grey he's..." Then she remembered and saw he was right there.

"It's alright Miss Granger. I know all about David. He is... Let's just say he is..." Dumbledore was eyeing Hermione and Professor McGonagall carefully.

"Who?" asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore look at McGonagall for a moment, "Minerva, would you escort Miss Granger out? Thank you."

"Of course sir."

As they went out the door they heard Dumbledore saying to someone. "The unnoticeable spell is certainly very overpowering isn't it, David? I'm afraid Miss Granger is seriously confused by its conflict with the potion perhaps once too often."

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "We really ought not to trouble the headmaster unless it is very important should we? He might have had someone with him."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking of..." replied Hermione.


	27. Just a Trace

.

**Chapter 27**

**Just a Trace**

* * *

><p>"Headmaster, when you appointed me as General Magic teacher I know full well you also had something else in mind." Professor Anthea Bingley was speaking to Dumbledore in Professor McGonagall's office. McGonagall was also there along with the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tofty, who had only arrived that day.<p>

The headmaster inclined his head to Bingley and agreed, "There is not much that escapes your notice, magically speaking, Anthea. We in the Order have been reviewing security at Hogwarts and another experienced viewpoint such as yours would always be a good thing. Has something come to your attention?"

"Indeed it has Headmaster. Indeed it has - although I am hopeful it is not a threat but something that should be investigated further. I had detected..." she broke off to mouth something almost inaudibly, something unspeakable, something unbelievable.

There was a sharp gasp from McGonagall who clutched at the top of Tofty's chair for support. Tofty, alerted from some papers he was magically signing, turned and wondered what had been said.

"Yes, you all will have heard of it but..."

"It's a myth. There is no..." McGonagall began.

"Ah! I can assure you it is no myth, Minerva. It is something I have studied many years ago but I have never seen until now - never expected to ever see in my life." interrrupted Bingley. "Suffice to say for now that it denotes a kind of ... words fail me here... Let me just say that yesterday I followed the traces with some difficulty I can tell you. I spent many hours apparating in the neighbourhood of the school and eventually had to resort to the floo network. Very useful that has been. What I did was..."

"Anthea," cut in Professor Dumbledore, "to where did it lead you?"

Bingley, diverted from her thinking, paused for a moment. "It led to a tiny village called Wollesby down in the north of England."

"Did you say 'Wollesby', Anthea? What did you find there?" Dumbledore was now intensely interested.

"Yes, but it led to a dead end - or at least so I thought at first. I finally detected something. It was something I could not determine at first but eventually, subject to confirmation of course, I believe it to be a stasisphere. It was situated strangely in a tiny mausoleum..."

"Minerva, could you please call Alastor at once and ask him to meet me urgently in the lane outside Mrs. Ganley's. He can apparate straight there. I must hurry. I should be back in a few hours. Anthea, would you come with me please? Asquith, I'm sorry we have to cut short our first opportunity to talk since you arrived but I will speak with you later or tomorrow."

With that he was gone and Professor Tofty who scarcely had had time to catch his breath since arriving, smiled at McGonagall who was leaning forward into the green flames of her fireplace. "Well, I knew there were often excitements at Hogwarts but I didn't expect one quite this soon."

...

"We'll come every day Seph. There will be someone come every day to sit with you a while and talk, bring you the news and so on. I hope you didn't set it too long. But whatever it takes, we'll be here. Tonks will come of course. Hermione promised she would for sure. And Professor Bingley - she's the lady that found you - I promise you she is a wonderful story teller."

Harry stood alone in the Dell mausoleum. Yet he was not alone. Beyond the sarcophogus which held Sephany Dell's mother's remains was another marker. A small marble plinth upon which was a medal: it was the Order of Merlin, 1st class. Madeye Moody had placed it there. He had placed it there so there was no doubt where Sephany Dell was - if the non-physical could be said to have a location at all that is. But he had also placed it there as a continuous reminder of his respect, his loyalty, and yes, his love for his young apprentice. Behind the medal stood a photograph in which Sephany was smiling and laughing at a picnic from a happy summer's holiday. Occasionally she waved and blew a kiss.

Harry spoke quietly, "I brought these for your mum." He carefully placed a beautiful wreath of white flowers upon the stone coffin, paused and bowed his head as if in prayer for a few respectful moments, then he sat down on the memorial bench that ran alongside. He took out a book from his bag, opened it, then faced Sephany's marker. "I know how it feels." He said. "And knowing you, I know you are not suffering. I'm so glad of that. But I also know you will appreciate a little company for a while."

He began to read quietly. His voice echoed slightly from the hard white stone. He had avoided anything sombre and had instead chosen a light-hearted adventure from the days of olde magick. He read for an hour or so. Then he rose, closed the book and lit a very large fat candle. "That will keep you company until tomorrow. I think it's Tonks tomorrow." He smiled warmly.

"Oh!" he picked up something from the bench. "I brought you a gift." Harry was holding a small parcel which he began to unwrap.

"Sorry - I forgot until recently." He pulled out a long, raked-back navy blue hat. He fluffed it open with his fingers and held it up with a grin. "That will keep you dry alright. And it's streamlined for broomstick flying." he said, placing it next to the plinth.

"Bye for now, Sephy. See you soon!" he said light-heartedly. He turned around before grasping the small pewter bowl behind him so Sephany could not see the sorrow in his face as he portkeyed away.

Over the next few weeks he visited regularly but it was most often Anthea Bingley who could get away to sit with Sephany. She had a family to look after but she had temporarily cancelled her one class a day at Hogwarts and as everyone knew, she loved an audience. Her stories did not come from books but straight from her imagination and her heart. Although she had never met Sephany, all that she had heard coupled with her intuitive sense made it seem as if she had. So she spoke freely as if to an old friend. And she often spoke in the following manner. The words varied but the meaning was the same:

"One day perhaps you can tell me something for a change young lady. Who are you connected with? I'm not sure you even understand yourself. There is a bond, a wonderful relationship. It is not any normal human relationship but something higher. It is a great mystery. Yet can you trust me when I say I feel there will be a happy outcome? No human circumstance can ever break this union. No magical power can touch it. It is above magic. So if perhaps it seems to you there is some insurmountable obstacle I tell you that obstacle will fall away. Nothing can stand in the way of this connectedness."


	28. Draco Watching

.

**Chapter 28**

**Draco Watching**

* * *

><p>Harry examined his marauder's map carefully. It was definitely Malfoy again; he was down in the tapestry corridor. It seemed Harry saw him everywhere in Hogwarts these days. He sighed and incanted. "Mischief Managed." as he folded up the parchment. "I'm probably imagining things. He's just a nosy..."<p>

"Maybe it's time to get out the invisibility cloak again, Harry. Look a little closer." said Ron.

"But we can't just go investigating anyone just because they are walking around Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"This is not just anyone - it's Malfoy." said Ron. "His father's a death eater and you can bet that he will be too one day - maybe already is. He's searching for something - but what?"

"Seems to me..." Harry stopped.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I just remembered something somebody said at the Order meeting; something about reviewing security at Hogwarts because probably Voldemort would be checking it out. What if Draco is working for him? What if he's looking for weaknesses in the defences?"

"Or old tunnels? We can't be sure they are all on the map." said Ron.

"We should tell the headmaster." said Hermione.

"And tell him what? One of your students is walking in a corridor? He'd have to investigate every student then because we all do." said Ron.

"I think we should try to find out a little more first." said Harry, re-opening the map. He tapped it with his wand and declared, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Too late. He's just heading back to the Slytherin dungeon." said Harry.

"What was he doing?" mused Ron.

"Let's ask the seamstress." said Harry.

"She's unlikely to speak to anyone." said Hermione.

"I dunno, Harry got a smile and a wave didn't you Harry?" said Ron.

"Let's try, I don't think I'm going to be able to rest until I find out." said Harry. "Are you in?" he asked Hermione.

"We just go down, ask, and come back?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, get the cloak." said Ron.

As they neared the tapestry corridor, they could see the seamstress was drifting back and forth in an agitated manner.

"You go first, Harry. I think she trusts you." said Ron.

Harry moved his wand through the air, "Lumos" and walked slowly along the corridor leaving Ron and Hermione just outside under the cloak.

As the seamstress came towards him he asked, "What is it? What's wrong? Can I help?"

The ghost slowed to a stop as if seeing Harry for the first time. "Cut. He cut my tapestries..." she moaned softly.

Harry didn't ask who had cut them. He walked along to inspect the damage. Most of the tapestries hung free but some were attached to the walls by cords down the sides. These had long cuts sliced through as if Draco had used a severing charm. He must have been looking behind them for something. Harry turned back to the seamstress.

"Did he look at them all?" he asked.

"Yes, all. All the tapestries he disturbed and some he cut. What am I to do?" she was inconsolable.

"I'll fix them for you." said Harry, and he used the mending charm on all the slashed tapestries. The seamstress watched and her face brightened a little.

"Did you say 'my' tapestries?" he asked. "Did you make these tapestries?"

"Not all, but many of these are mine. Do you like them?" she asked.

"I am not as expert as you must be but they look wonderful to me." said Harry.

She smiled sorrowfully. "Thank you. I made them to..." she tailed off and turned away.

"I must look out for him. He must come soon..." and she drifted back to her normal watchful position, gazing blankly along the corridor.

Harry rejoined his friends under the cloak and they returned to the Gryffindor tower.

"Malfoy's definitely looking for something and definitely not yet found it whatever it is." said Ron.

"I don't think it is any specific thing." said Hermione. "I think he is just searching the entire castle for any weakness; an unknown tunnel or some secret that might allow death eaters to get through."

"Well I don't think he'll find anything." said Harry.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it's not as if he has any specific information because he's just searching around everywhere from what I can see on the map. There's nothing to find. I think he's desperate. He could look for years. Maybe already has. He knows what Voldemort is like. We can keep an eye on him over the next couple of years but I'm not going to worry about it anymore." said Harry. "I will mention this to the headmaster but otherwise, let's just concern ourselves with more important things."

"Agreed." said Hermione.

"Agreed." said Ron.


	29. The Unnoticeable Man

.

**Chapter 29**

**The Unnoticeable Man**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at the second year girl who accosted her as she came out of History class.<p>

"David wants to speak to you." the child repeated.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"David Grey. He said it's important."

"Surely it can wait for some other time. I want to..."

"It's on your way. I'll show you." and the girl walked slowly along the first floor corridor to the door of a spare classrom, glancing back again and again to see if Hermione was following her.

Hermione could hardly stand where she was outside Binns' room all day so she reluctantly went towards the anxious second-year who by now was visibly squirming and wishing to be off. As Hermione drew close, the girl opened the door, said "In there." and ran off.

Hermione peered into the classrom. It was full of old furniture and had clearly not been used for some time. A table was upturned against a wall. Many old chairs were scattered around at various angles. On one of them sat Professor Dumbledore.

Seeing Hermione he stood up and called "Ah Miss Granger, come in please and close the door."

"Sorry to be so mysterious but there is something important you should know; something you should have known about some time ago but it wasn't possible." continued Dumbledore.

"I have to cast a spell, or rather, undo one." he said as he draw out his wand and invoked a lengthy incantation almost silently.

Puzzled, Hermione waited, wondering what this was all about. While she was waiting she looked around and suddenly noticed there was someone else in the room over by the blackboard. It was David Grey.

"I believe you know David, Miss Granger?" said Dumbledore lightly.

"Yes of course, he is in our year in Gryffindor." she replied. She waited for some explanation.

"What do you know about him." asked Dumbledore.

Hermione screwed up her face to show her puzzlement and a little annoyance. "Why he's..." Her thought processes began to recall unused memories. Her eyes focused in the distance as her attention was focued inwardly. A look of understanding appeared on her face and her eyes widened.

"Before you ask, the reason I placed David under an unnoticeable spell these last weeks is that he needed to observe certain students without affecting them until he felt they were ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Hermione.

David Grey stepped forward. He was rather plain looking but not unattractive with medium brown hair, and of average height. He wore simple robes and his only adornment was a blue sapphire ring on his right hand. "He's not particularly noticeable even without the unnoticeable spell." Hermione thought to herself, rather unkindly, for she was beginning to find this whole situation rather irritating,

"Voldemort is growing in power. Growing rather too powerful actually. Unchecked he would eventually become unstoppable. I'm here to level the playing field." said David quietly but with assurance.

"You're here to defeat You-know-who?" asked Hermione, with disdain and disbelief in her voice.

"Not I - I cannot harm anyone directly. I am here to help those of you who are ready to learn how to weaken him. This will be a long on-going process, certainly months; more likely years. In time you might reduce him to the level he used to be but I fear he might strike before then. Our hope is that when he does he will at least not be overpoweringly strong." There was no concern in David's manner as he spoke.

Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Granger, you said once that you trusted me. In fact, you drank what you feared was poison to prove it. That is a very, very great trust indeed."

"I remember," replied Hermione, "but I was mighty frightened." She smiled ruefully.

"Then I ask you now to also trust David with your life. He will never harm you and he will do all he can to keep you out of harm's way." said Dumbledore, looking intently at Hermione for her reaction.

Hermione hesitated, looking at them both, then, "Of course, Headmaster. I do not properly understand what this is about but I trust you."

"I must leave you now. David will explain everything. Follow his instructions. Here is a key to this room. This room is free for you to meet in whenever you need it. That will leave the Room of Requirement free for ... other uses. I shall advise all the staff not to intervene." Dumbledore finished by handing over a large brass key and left the room.

Hermione turned to David. "Well, I'm rather annoyed with you," she said bluntly, "You cannot imagine the trouble I went to. I even called in..." she paused as if considering something else but then dismissed it and continued, "but I'm prepared to listen." She placed her hands on her hips and waited.

David replied "I understand how you feel but my plan needs several of you to make it work and you were not all ready. I had to wait and observe without being observed. Interacting with me would have changed things. Now we are ready to proceed."

He continued, "In the magical kingdom the coming of age is described as seventeen years old but that is just a convenient official marker. In reality, individuals mature magically only approximately around that age. Because of your experiences, those of you chosen for this work have matured earlier."

"And who might that be? Which of us is 'chosen'?" She over-stressed the word 'chosen' with a dash of sarcasm.

"They have all been members of Dumbledore's army and have demonstrated their courage and their aptitude. They are Ron and Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and yourself." He paused.

"They trust you. Can you arrange a meeting of them all here tonight at say 8:00pm and I will explain to you all together." It wasn't a question. There was an air of gentle authority about David that even Hermione felt. "And it is absolutely important that nobody else knows about this." he added.

"Very well. If they are agreeable and are free of course." replied Hermione.

"I'm sure you can intrigue them Hermione." smiled David. Even Hermione's stance was melted a little by that smile.


	30. The Seven

.

**Chapter 30**

**The Seven**

* * *

><p>Hermione did indeed find the 'chosen' group to be very curious about being invited to a secret meeting which she hinted might help the DA. She had not told them that David had called the meeting. Indeed David was with them and they assumed he was invited too - as one of them. None of them had Hermione's recollections derived from her experiences with the uncovering potion. They had begun to notice David now but they never realized they had not before.<p>

The group crept silently along the first floor corridor assuming this to be some furtive escapade of Hermione's. As she unlocked the door with the brass key there were a few stares.

"Where'd you get that, Hermione?" whispered Ron.

"The headmaster." Hermione whispered in reply.

"You stole it from Dumbledore?" whispered Ron incredulously.

"No, he gave it to me." she whispered very, very softly, almost mouthing the words.

"Then why are we whispering?" whispered Harry.

"I just thought you liked whispering." laughed Hermione loudly and mischievously and entered the room.

There were even more stares after that.

"Take a seat." said Hermione as she went over to light some candles. "David will tell us what we're doing here."

All faces swung simultaneously towards David who stood in front to address the group.

"I wish to teach you some magical techniques that will weaken Voldemort." he said, getting straight to the point. "Each of you now has the ability to contribute to this - but it is a slow process. There are many magical realms. Above this one is what you might think of as a mental sphere. It is not quite that but the term will suffice. Within this realm are the auras of all creatures, a kind of magical, mental, aspect of the creature or person. Here we find the essence of all life: witches and wizards, dragons, thestrals, flitterbys, nargles, trolls, hippogriffs, unicorns, snorkacks, centaurs, as well as non-magical creatures and muggles of course . Among them will be..."

"Excuse me, did you say nargles and snorkacks?" interrupted Hermione with an indignant smirk.

"Yes, the essence of all magical creatures is there."

"But are they not mythical creatures?" protested Hermione.

"No indeed. Of course, not all described exotic creatures are real. Some are and some aren't. Most of the so-called mythical creatures are somewhat different from the expected. Wrackspurts are almost entirely in the mental realm so rarely detected in the physical realm except by their effects. Snorkacks are more common in this world but even they are very elusive. They move in and out of disillusionment by an act of will alone. Mostly, all you might detect is a chewed leaf or a trampled fruit. After death they remain invisible and decompose. Of course, they are perfectly visible in the mental realm."

"You know about that world?" exploded Neville, "are there plants and..."

"Yes, all living things are there. This is because all life overlaps several realms. This is why one realm affects another. If Voldemort magical essence is weakened there then he will be weakened here in this world.

"Would it be possible for me to..." continued Neville, excitedly.

"This is why we are here. Each of you is to learn to function in the higher sphere."

Harry and Ron were looking at Luna with new respect. Luna took David's words in her stride and said. "It makes sense that wrackspurts are mostly mental. I should have thought of that before."

"When we function in the mentasphere we shall not actually go anywhere; we remain here. It is our attention that is directed to see what we did not before." He thought for a moment. "If a bug could stand back from a sugar square it might be able to see that it is just one face of a sugar cube. We shall learn to 'stand back' from the physical world but we never depart from it, any more than the bug leaves its square."

"Voldemort's great weakness is that he is entirely evil. His magic is only powerful in the physical realm. He cannot attack you in the mind realm. The most he might do against you is mislead you somehow. Misdirect you so you lose your way. For this reason we never go into that world with less than three of us - and usually more - to support each other. If for any reason, one of you has to leave then there will always be a minimum of two left which will be enough for you to safely leave together. Do not remain with just two.

In the mind realm you interact with anything merely by turning your attention to it. Do not struggle. It is a relaxed focus. The primary and most important thing to focus on is each other so you remain connected. If your attention wanders there should always be at least one other who is thinking of you to draw you back. It is hard to explain but it is rather like holding hands. Stick together at all times. Work together. In addition each of you has a particular bonding partner about whom you feel extra protective. You can still work fine with the others without your partner but there is extra effectiveness with your partner."

"Who are our partners?" asked Ginny, showing special interest.

"Ginny, you are with Harry, Ron with Hermione, Neville with Luna. There is a natural affinity between you that extends to all realms. It is likely that you already feel this to some extent." The group looked at each other rather sheepishly. Ron was rather flushed. Luna smiled at Neville.

"There is one among you who will take the lead if I am not present. One among you has the most natural ability to function in the mental environment. His instincts will preserve you. Look to him when in doubt."

"Who is that?" asked Luna.

"Ron Weasley." David turned to Ron. "You will be in your natural element in this realm Ron. You will be absolutely reliable. It will not phase you. All will be clear to you the moment you first enter. You were born for this, Ron." David paused.

"How shall we communicate with each other?" asked Ron, pulling himself upright after a few seconds thought.

"You just think thoughts to each other. It will not be any trouble. It is completely natural. You are already doing it but you hear it as physical speech in this world. You see only your limited physical sense of it at the moment."

"How do we defeat You-know-who?" asked Ron.

"You don't. There is no conflict in the mind realm. Do not directly concern yourself with him. The realm is not a void; it is substance. This substance cannot be described in human terms but you might think of it is a combination or balance of good and evil. Currently there is a growing imbalance caused by Voldemort. He is utterly evil. Don't worry, the realm is infinite and this imbalance is a tiny local affair in the grand scheme of things, a mere dimple in the substance." He smiled. "Your function will be to redress the balance using magical techniques that I will teach you."

"And these techniques will attack him, kill him?" Harry asked.

"You need only concern yourself with substance. Voldemort will have no way to deal with this. His every solution is to attack, fight, somehow use his powers against someone or something. But in the realm there is nothing to attack nor any means of attack. It is all mind substance. He has no comprehension of it. Do not waste any effort trying to attack or even resist him. All you need concern yourself with is levelling the balance. This is not a quick battle but a long drawn out war of attrition over months and even years. During that time you continue to function in the physical world as normal." David paused.

"What is to stop Voldemort from doing what we shall be doing? Can he tilt the balance back? Overpower us?" asked Harry.

"Power in the mind realm is derived from strength of character, fellowship, and true wisdom. These do not rely on physical or magical ability except to focus them. Voldemort cannot understand companionship; it is unknown to him. His entire life is to dominate, overpower, to subdue. He has nothing that magic can work with in the higher realms. He can try to increase his powers in the physical world and that will affect the balance in the mental world but he is doing that anyway. He might try to deceive, mislead us, but you will find him weak in the mind realm. The shark is a terrifying power in the sea but is helpless on land - even an ant is more powerful. You need only stand back and wait for the shark to weaken. Do not approach it. Do not try to overpower it."

"Do not be eager to remain in the realm of the mind." he continued. "Be ready to pull out quickly for any reason. There is no need to take any risk. This is a long project. In general there is no danger from anything; it is a neutral zone not a jungle so long as you know what you are doing."

"But why us?" asked Harry, "There are a great many powerful wizards who would be willing to help. You know of the Order..."

"Youth has a fresh, enthusiastic approach that lends itself perfectly to this work. Unless it is learned now then few there be that can accept it later in life. However, there is one person I know with a rich, inventive, creative outlook who is not set in her ways but always open to new ideas. We might consider her help..."

"Professor Bingley!" said Harry excitedly.

"Yes, but first let us learn the basics." said David. "We seven shall commence the work alone."


	31. The Realm of the Mind

.

**Chapter 31**

**The Realm of the Mind**

* * *

><p>David first asked their permission to use light legilimency into the outer surface of their minds so he could observe how they invoked the magic. He then commenced to teach them some unspoken spells so they would know how to exit the realm and bring back each other if needed. He made them all rehearse these many times until he was satisfied they would do them instinctively when required.<p>

For the next hour David showed them how to combine openness and relaxation while other members of the group incanted the various spells needed to enhance their receptivity. They all remained seated and comfortable and David observed, quietly guiding them until he was sure they were all prepared.

"You are already there now but one spell remains to relax your attention from the physical. I shall perform the spell this first session." said David. He began quietly to repeat some words that were very softly spoken.

Ron Weasley knew exactly where he was. He'd always known. He was right here. There is nowhere else. The physical sense of things seemed very superficial and he turned his attention away easily. He was in touch, absolutely in contact. He drew the attention of the others closer to him and away from the physical. It was not dark. it was bright and clear and wonderfully obvious. He examined everything of interest in this universe he could think of while at the same time he was always mindful of the group. And he kept watch that they remained mindful too. David was present to them all. They explored. They looked afar in perfect freedom yet always attentive to the others. There was duration here but it was indefinable. It was David who ended the session by drawing their attention and communicating to them to perform the exit spell on each other.

As they relaxed back into their physical sense of things there were a few moments of adjustment then all of them were chatting excitedly to each other all at once.

"That was amazing! Hermione! You looked wonderful!" shouted Neville, not really himself at all.

"Thanks Neville! It was nothing like I expected. I was sort of afraid before thinking it was going to be a huge dark space full of giant horrible, powerful, creatures. It was the exact opposite. We were the most powerful beings wherever I looked. They were all tiny, miniscule. And it was not a space but a beautiful, intimate, touching, feeling, safe subtantial, wonderful solid ME! It was ME! No, It was US! It was all of us." Hermione was gushing.

"Luna! you and Neville, just at the beginning you lost sight..." started Harry caught up in the atmosphere.

"I know! I couldn't help but think of anything but seeing a snorkack and showing Neville and there it was! Just with a thought! It was tiny! It was beautiful. It was so sweet. Then Neville reminded me to remember the group and pulled my attention back..." Luna, gasping with joy, dancing around everyone, dancing with Neville.

David smiled broadly to see everyone so happy. He knew later that much would be hard work so he was more than glad for them to relax and have fun while they could.

"All the herbs are there! Everything I could think of. Their usefulness, their magical properties, even their beauty - all there. In fact I think it comes from there to here." said Neville.

"No, not quite." said Ron, "You're just seeing the same thing in a different way."

"Harry, you were amazingly close!" Ginny laughed. "There is no distance!"

"Ron, you really are my brother!" Ginny continued, turning to look at him as if for the first time. "I mean, you really, actually are!"

"I should hope so!" replied Ron, "or mum and dad have got some explaining to do." But he knew exactly what Ginny meant. There was a vividness in the mental experience that made you really see things properly that you'd taken for granted.

"Come here you silly." said Ron and he gave his sister a rare hug.

The group looked round quietly at one another for a few moments, seeing each other anew, seeing themselves in a new light.

"We'll kick ass now alright!" shouted Neville, raising his fist, "Ron Weasley, you're the man!"

"Did you see him? Did you see Voldemort!" exclaimed Ron excitedly using the dark lord's name probably for the first time in his life. "He was pathetic. He's nothing. He's inferior to just about everything, even a microbe; he really is. He doesn't even have any way of seeing us. He's blind and stupid and just so, low ... he must be about the lowest of the lowliest thing in existence like a bug." Ron was laughing with delight like he'd got rid of something heavy finally. "And he's miserable; all the time. His smirks are all show. He's always hungry and can never satisfy his pain. And this is on a good day! This explains the fierceness of your dreams Harry when he gets really in a fury! He's just a miserable git!"

"Yeah! I'm glad he suffers. I hope he always suffers as much as he and his death eaters inflict on others like poor Seph." said Harry, his jubilation dampened suddenly.

"Seph?" said David.

"Oh, she's a friend, an auror who was acting as bodyguard and got attacked. She..."

"But you've met her David. I called her in to check up on you when I thought you were a terrible villain!" Hermione laughed at the memory. Now she could see David clearly it seemed absurd how she felt before.

"No, I never met her; never saw her." said David.

"Oh no of course, I forgot. You wouldn't see her because she was using a disillusionment spell." said Hermione.

"And shrivelfigs don't like too much pruning! I must tell Professor Sprout!" Neville was beaming at Luna who replied with a laugh, "Who does?"

"Yes you often get useful insights into the physical universe. It's a new perspective." from David.

"So hey! We've got to do this on a regular basis? I think I can just about manage that." said Ron with a big grin.


	32. The Tasks

.

**Chapter 32**

**The Tasks**

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks the group gathered many times in the spare classroom. They had made it quite cosy now; made it their own. The chairs were gathered around a warm hearth in a big semi-circle. Sometimes not all seven of them were present but there were always at least four. If David was not there then Ron took the lead. With practice they had reduced the startup time so they could become receptive in just a minute or two.<p>

Following David's instructions they used an unspoken charm within the mind realm. He had explained it was similar to conjuring a patronus which they had all mastered already. They focused on happy thoughts, on goodness but in a much deeper sense than they had ever used for the patronus because they worked in unison. The charm did the work. "Do not worry about results." said David. "It is a slow process and you will not detect anything for a while. Do not try to 'work' the charm. Let the charm use you; let it use your good feelings."

"Voldemort would never let himself be used by that charm. I don't think he can even conjure a patronus so there is no way he has any feelings happy enough!" cried Ron exultantly.

"So David, that's not what Heaven is like..." Neville asked cautiously.

"No, no, definitely not." laughed David. "There are many realms but Heaven is not such - it is way beyond realms. Timeless, dimensionless, indefinable, infinite eternal bliss. It is not even possible to know suffering."

"You've been there?" asked Ron.

"No, no, I don't think I can ever go there now." David spoke quietly but there was no bitterness in his voice.

The gathered children stared in shock at David.

"Why? Why ... How do you know these things? Who are you?" asked Harry.

"The mind realm is a natural realm - it is a normal part of existence as are many other such worlds. But the place I come from was created by wizards long, long ago. It was made so that those wishing to benefit the world could place themselves where needed. We look upon eternity and are drawn to where we can do the most good. We are immortal. We cannot die. We cannot attack anyone. We are in that sense, helpless but we are not in danger. We are always protected by ... that is, our very nature is an unlimited rebound charm which is effective not only against magical curses and such-like but any physical or mental attack or injustice as well."

The group continued to look at David in amazement. They trusted him completely now. Whereas before they had all thought him very ordinary, there was now an undeniable charisma and awe.

"Just how old are you, David." asked Harry, hesitantly.

"I have no age. I am ageless. My natural physical form is neither young nor old. It would approximate physical maturity - in the mid twenties by worldly thinking. But for here and now I assumed the form of sixteen years of age because this suited one of the tasks assigned to me. I cannot leave this world until those tasks are completed."

"You have other tasks to do? Not just teaching us?" asked Neville.

"Yes, one I have already completed but I also have to help someone 'go on' as you call it - to where I cannot go." said David.

"And there's another?" asked Ginny after a long silence.

"I do not yet know. It is hidden from me for now. But I know it will become apparent in time." answered David.

"You have forsaken heaven? ... to help others?" said Luna incredulously. "That is the most loving thing I ever heard of."


	33. Watching the Flowers Grow

.

**Chapter 33**

**Watching the Flowers Grow**

* * *

><p>It was a busy time for many of them. Lessons were not getting any easier and Harry had to make a monumental effort in potions to avoid doing anything that might result in detentions from Professor Snape. Most mornings he got up early and had just enough time for an hour's session with the others before breakfast. At least twice a week he visited Sephany in the evenings for a couple of hours and a third time on Saturday or Sunday.<p>

"Well Potter, it does seem you are making an effort at last both in your manner and your classwork." Snape spat the words out as he reluctantly marked Harry's potion notes. "Or is there some other, less honorable reason for this improvement?"

Harry swallowed the insult and spoke calmly. "No sir, I ... it is a busy time for me and I ..."

"Need more time for your friends? Is that it Potter? Trying to avoid detentions? Well, we shall have to see what we can do then shan't we?"

The double meaning of the last remark was not lost on Malfoy who sniggered in the background. It hardly seemed likely that Snape would actually try to help Harry perform well. As they left the class Ron said, "Pity we can't unbalance Snape in the mental realm eh? Although come to think - he's already mentally unbalanced."

"Just grit your teeth and take it Harry. You're doing fine." Hermione said to Harry as they climbed the stairs.

"To be honest, I have so many things going on in my life I am starting to block Snape out - although when he stressed and belittled the word 'friends' and I thought of Seph I could have happily choked him to death. Do you think he knows about Seph and that we visit her?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I think he probably does. I'm not sure he was thinking of that though - surely even he cannot be so mean. More likely he doesn't like us having the freedom to use the spare classroom. All the staff certainly know about that." said Hermione.

"He probably thinks we have drinking parties or something in there." said Ron. "He's probably jealous."

Harry shuddered slightly as he accidentally clipped through Nearly-headless Nick. "Ah Harry! Seems you have made a new friend. Sir Nick gestured towards the tapestry corridor as he swept on his way. Harry waved as he saw the Seamstress mournfully standing on her endless watch. She waved back tentatively, then dropped her arm as if disappointed.

"No wonder nobody ever speaks to her. You are probably the only one in a hundred years." said Ron. "I think you should go and give her a wet kiss. Sort of perk her up a bit."

"No thanks. I wonder why they don't call her the Sorrowful Tapestry Maker?" mused Harry.

"Hasn't quite got the same ring to it has it?" grinned Ron.

The three ascended to the first floor and split up: Hermione to her history class and Ron and Harry, having a free period, went to the spare classroom. They were hoping one or two of the others would join them there but if not, it was a good place to get away from it all for a while.

Neville and Luna were alread there standing rather close together. Neville moved away quickly as the boys entered but not quickly enough to prevent Ron noticing and giving a broad grin.

"We've got 40 minutes. I mean for ... is what we... So we thought..." stammered Neville.

"I hope you come to Laura's birthday party Neville. I really enjoy your company." said Luna with a supportive smile. "She said I could bring someone so it will be alright. It's not just Ravenclaw."

Neville started to answer but Harry butted in.

"Did you say Laura? You mean Laura Worthing?" he asked

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure she'll ask you. She's always talking about you." said Luna.

"She is?" spluttered Harry.

Ron was pretending to stifle his laughter. Luna turned back to Neville. "So what do you think? Would you like to come." she asked.

"Yes ... yes, that would be very nice." said Neville breathlessly, "Thank you."

"Right, to work." said Ron briskly, "Stay sharp everyone. It's a short session but every bit helps."

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately Ron." smiled Harry rather happily.

"It's amazing what a little self-respect and self-confidence can do for a person isn't it?" said Luna.

"Er.. yeah well, it would be better if David was here." murmured Ron.

"I think he could if he wanted to, don't you?" said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"After you've planted the seeds and watered the ground, you want to watch the flowers grow." answered Luna simply.

"Right." said Ron, "let's do some growing."

The session in the mental realm was short but Ron noticed something. After they had stayed as long as they could they withdrew normally and easily.

"Firstly, what was that, Harry? What were you doing in the middle of that one?" asked Ron.

"I was trying to see if I could contact the seamstress. I've been thinking..."

"She's not living Harry." said Ron gently. "The mentasphere is only for living things. Look, I appreciate how you feel but please don't let your attention wander off on your own agenda. Discuss things like that beforehand with the team. It made no difference in this session I know but ... I'm just saying, is all." said Ron firmly.

"But..." Harry paused, "I couldn't find Seph either."

"That doesn't mean she's dead Harry. She's outside of time and beyond mental and physical senses. OK?"

"Sorry Ron." said Harry, slightly annoyed yet secretly pleased at Ron's growing leadership.

"Anyway, the good news is, it's working." said Ron.

"What is?" asked Harry.

Neville and Luna started speaking together before Ron could speak. "We definitely sensed a slight difference in the balance. It's starting."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"If you paid attention and didn't go chasing ghosts you might have noticed." grinned Ron with a playful punch on Harry's shoulder.


	34. Tears of a Clown

.

**Chapter 34**

**Tears of a Clown**

The woodwork in the Hogwarts cloisters had been stripped by too many cold Scottish winters and prolonged attack by the hands, boots, and sometimes spells of the students. It was long overdue for a repaint. Mr Filch had worked his way along all morning, low and high but could not find a good position to wedge his ladder safely at the corner section he had reached. He looked around wondering whether to walk back to fetch a clinch but decided to risk it. He warned Mrs. Norris not to come too close and climbed precariously up the shaking ladder.

Filch cursed under his breath and looked around for a better handhold as the ladder wobbled. He had the paintbrush in one hand, the pot of paint in the other, and he was leaning on the ladder with his forearm to steady himself. He felt rather vulnerable as children were suddenly pouring out of their lessons and streaming along the cloister. Filch cried out, "You children watch where you're stepping now! Keep outside the markers." He had put down a couple of orange cones in an attempt to stop anyone blundering too close. Now he was wondering whether to continue or descend and wait until they had all moved on.

Suddenly he was alarmed to see a hand reach from a passing group to grab his ladder. He braced himself but suddenly the ladder was more stable. Looking down he saw David Grey holding the ladder steady. "I'll stay here while you finish this part if you like Mr. Filch."

Filch had no vocabulary for dealing with a kindness so he just grunted and resolved to finish here as quickly as possible. Ron, Hermione and Neville, who had been walking with David and were a few paces ahead, looked back.

"Catch us up later, David." called Ron but then he noticed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walking along behind them and almost up to where David stood. Ron slowed, expecting trouble.

"That your new boyfriend, Grey?" jeered Malfoy. David smiled quietly and shook his head more in sorrow than in answer to the question.

"Pack it in Malfoy!" called back Ron.

"What's wrong girlie? Filch's cat got your tongue?" said Malfoy, ignoring Ron and signalling to Crabbe to get the small pot of paint that was stood against the wall.

"Now you boys - behave yourself!" called out Filch from above.

"I think your beautiful assistant forgot her lipstick this morning." replied Malfoy cheekily. Crabbe had dipped the stirring stick into the open pot.

What happened next went down in Hogwarts' student history to be retold many times over the decades. Malfoy's trousers fell down plain and simple. Malfoy himself began to sob uncontrollably. Great tears ran down his face and he was shocked to find himself calling "Mummy! Mummeee!" repeatedly. He heard cheers and whistles from the crowds of children in the cloister who were all staring and pointing at him. Crabbe and Goyle stood and stared too so they never noticed the paintpot slip from Crabbe's flabby grasp.

The pot crashed down on Crabbe's shoe and red paint sprayed everywhere. Crabbe and Goyle were heavily spotted but most of it went over Malfoy's trousers which were at a much lower position, nicely in line to receive the contents of the pot. One very large spot hit Malfoy directly on the nose, mixed with his tears, and dripped down over his mouth causing him to splutter and sneeze.

It was at this point that Malfoy looked down both to see where the paint had splashed and also what the ever-increasing screams of delight and pointing fingers were all about. He just had time to see that he was wearing frilly pink knickers covered in hearts before his feet skidded forward on the slippery paint. As he fell backwards, his left shoe, which was soaking with paint, was flung off his foot and through the air directly at Goyle who was hit directly on the forehead and half stunned by the blow. As he was collapsing in a heap he reached out blindly for support and grabbed Crabbe's leg who was promptly pulled over because he could get no purchase on the slippery ground.

As Crabbe and Goyle's two heads banged noisily together, the stirring stick flew out of Crabbe's hand straight into the right ear of Malfoy who was just trying to struggle to his feet. Nor was this an ordinary stirring stick. Filch, in order to save a few knuts, was still using an old wand he had confiscated with glee from some terrified little first year girl twenty years before. That made Filch the master of this stirring stick even though he was a squib. He had, after all, defeated its previous master albeit without magic. Though broken and covered with many layers of old paint, it still had some magical life left in it. It did not recognize Malfoy's ear as the hand of its master. It could not respond to Filch's accio because he was a failed wizard. The wand was in short, in something of a quandary - especially since it was stuck in Malfoy's right ear by magical paint. So the stick could only wriggle along the ground towards the area that Filch had marked off, dragging Malfoy with it rather painfully. This motion was only stopped when Malfoy's head wedged into the base of one of the orange markers which had been overturned by the impact.

Now Filch was using magical paint. It does not stand around all day waiting to dry. It knows that once its master has moved along that it is time to solidify. The master of this paint was Filch and he was still up the ladder. Goyle, with a shoe stuck to his forehead, was already firmly attached to Crabbe's leg by the hand and Goyle's hand was fixed to Crabbe's head where he had tried to push him off.

Malfoy's trousers were by now a solid red mess tangled around his ankles. His left forefinger was stuck to his nose where he had tried to wipe away the spot. The orange cone was firmly attached to his head and he had a stick in his ear. With his only free hand he tried vainly to hide the knickers while trying to explain to the now very large audience that they were not his. Unfortunately he was unable to do this, partly because he still felt compelled to call for his mother and partly because of the paint that had dripped from his nose over his mouth. In fact his spluttering and sneezing had blown up a large red paint bubble which had set solid over his nose.

Mrs. Norris, thinking that this red ball was some small creature that ought not to be there, leapt at it. Malfoy gave a muffled scream and now the cat, unable to recognize anything human in the tangled, confused red mess upon which it had clambered, yowled and screeched and attacked Malfoy. It was inclined to continue this for some time because its fur was becoming stuck firmly to Malfoy's knickers which the cat then began to shred with its long sharp claws.

The noise from the gathering crowd increased, attracting more. Harry had now joined the others along with Fred and George. Class rooms that had just been starting to fill, emptied faster than any Hogwarts class in history. Binns came out of his classrom to see what was happening, perhaps for the first time in his death. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and his brothers were doubled-up with laughter and even Filch had a sneer on his face.

"Classic!" choked Ron.

"Best ever!" said George with respect.

"Death by humiliation!" exulted Harry as Mrs. Norris, covered in pink shreds, sped away down the cloister.

David had slipped quietly away from the tumult.

Something gold and shiny fluttered close by Harry's face. His seeker instincts snatched it out of the air without thinking. It was a tiny folded foil dragon. He opened it up. On it there was a brief message:

"That was fun! Come to my party this week for more?"

Harry looked up. Across the other side of the crowd that now completely boxed in Malfoy he saw Laura waving. To Harry, it seemed as if the crowd went out of focus. She was nodding, eyes wide with a questioning look. Harry nodded back vigorously. This had been a very good day indeed. Harry said, "It doesn't get any better than this!" Then the ladder slipped.


	35. The Party

.

**Chapter 35**

**The Party**

* * *

><p>The Room of Requirement couldn't create food and drink so everybody had brought something and multiplied it. Harry had got Dobby to help smuggle up a wide range of food and everybody had at least a bottle of butterbeer. George had obtained a small barrel and was serving it hot and foaming. Harry suspected he'd added a little more alcohol content than normal judging by the swaying tankards being carried around. Laura had a bottle of Ogden's and Neville some interesting herbal drinks that induced a kind of magical euphoria and caused large comic balloon messages to spontaneously rise from the drinker's head now and again.<p>

Fred had set up the room for Laura's party. He'd made it a long rounded triangle so it was wide for dancing at one end but more intimate at the narrow end for groups of tables to huddle. At the wide end there was a small stage on which were musical instruments that seemed to be playing themselves and the room was lit by moving will o'wisps that changed colour according to the mood.

Ron and Harry looked around for Ginny but she wasn't there. Ron said, "Laura must have forgotten to ask her. Should I say something?"

"I guess it's her party." replied Harry. Above his head drifted a thought bubble. "Tell me if I fall over." Ron looked sombrely at Wayne Hopkins who was escorting Hermione to the dance floor. "Let's get a beer." he said.

As the evening wore on the gathering broke up into small groups. Ron was finally dancing with Hermione. Neither seemed too sure of themselves but they looked happy. Above Ron floated the thought bubble, "I probably look a complete idiot." Fred, George, and Seamus were playing some kind of bouncing card game and howling with laughter. Harry was chatting with Laura's group and she was sitting very closely to Malcolm Jennings. He had "You can kiss me if you like." floating in a bubble above his head and Daisy Corran, on his other side, seemed to be obliging. He wasn't resisting but Harry noticed he was mostly looking to Laura.

Laura got Harry another butterbeer and somehow she seemed closer to him when she sat down again. Daisy dragged Malcolm reluctantly away to dance. Harry started giggling. He wondered briefly what George had put in this one but he didn't wonder long. Even Hangman seemed funny as they tried to guess the most outrageously-named spell incantations. The toy seemed to get funnier and funnier because of the clumsiness of the condemned man. But Harry knew it wasn't because of the toy or the butterbeer that he was on a high.

Overall the party was a success and the Gryffindors were almost falling asleep as they sneaked quietly back to their tower well after midnight and collapsed into their beds.

"That was great." said Ron, sleepily. "Hermione's really starting to..." He was asleep before he finished.

Harry still had a big silly grin on his face but it wasn't long before he too was slumbering.


	36. Nightmare Intrusion

.

**Chapter 36**

**Nightmare Intrusion**

* * *

><p>"So you are here at last. I know you are here." The cold voice in the dark was speaking hypnotically.<p>

Screams sounded in the darkness.

"See what we have for you. It's a filthy mudblood. He can at last be useful. For the last few minutes of his worthless life he can be of use."

"Cruciasis!" Screams, more screams.

"Fascinating isn't it Harry? The most intense suffering of others is so pleasant to watch don't you think? I'm sure you'd like to watch. Perhaps try to help him? Maybe you can. It is possible."

Harry struggled hard, struck out. Light, a small light ignited showing the terrified man cowering in a corner. He didn't seem to see Harry but Harry could see him more clearly now, see the lines of agony etched across his face.

"That's it Harry! Now you can see better. What else might you accomplish? You must keep trying if you are to succeed even if it is hopeless. You know it is utterly, utterly hopeless don't you."

Harry knew then. Voldemort was simply taunting him, holding him - but why? He kept telling himself that he must wake up but all he was doing was dreaming he was telling himself to wake up. Then a loud shout really did wake him.

Harry's eyes opened. In the dim light he saw a dark hooded figure standing over him, arms raised. Too late. "Incarcerous Portus!" spoken quietly but firmly and he was bound, silent, helpless by writhing, snake-like cords. He almost felt that he was dreaming it but he knew it was real.

"Stupefy!" It was Ron's groggy voice.

The figure crashed to the ground. Commotion. Noise. "Harry! Harry! You alright? You alright?"

Ron was now pointing his wand at Harry and frantically shouting "Diffindo" at the writhing cords that held him. He threw them to the ground in revulsion drawing Harry's attention to the body lying there. "Who is it? Who is that?"

Ron crouched over the figure collapsed on the ground. He waved his wand, "Lumos!" and its light showed the dark hood covering the face. He crouched and tentatively pulled the fabric to one side. It was Laura Worthing.

Harry put on his glasses and stared in shocked disbelief. "Why? ... I have to know ... why?" He took up his wand.

"No Harry!" from Ron.

"Rennervate!"

Laura began to stir slightly then remained still.

"You awake?" from Ron brusquely, nudging her with his foot.

"Give her time." said Harry.

The Hogwarts' clock slowly began to strike 3:00am.

A hand shot out and grasped the magical cords still writhing on the floor.

Ron instinctively tried to grab her wrist.

"No, Ron!" Harry pushed Ron back.

Laura Worthing looked up with a smile at Harry. There was a tinge of regret in the line of her mouth. Then she vanished from their sight.

"No!" Harry reached out. He added sombrely, "He'll kill her. He'll make her suffer then he'll kill her for failing."

"Wha?" from Ron. "But she tried to kill you Harry - as good as. She's one of them. She's a death eater. Must be. Snap out of it."

"Special portkey. Had to be. I think she said "Incarcerous Portus!" I thought it was odd. She must have found a way to combine the two. Probably triggered at 3:00am." Harry sank back, realizing how close he had come to being portkeyed away, bound and helpless. No doubt Laura would have come with him.

They stared at Seamus and Neville still sleeping deeply through the commotion.

"Firewhiskey! She must have spiked the firewhiskey with a powerful sleeping potion. I never had any." shouted Harry. "She must have known... Wanted to keep my head clear for the dream."

Harry thought back to the Three Broomsticks and stared at Ron as it sunk in how she had been plotting and scheming all the time he had known her. The tip-off about Godber and Brisking. The attack on Sephany!

How did she get in?" asked Ron.

"It was me." said Harry. "We were fooling around with the hangman. Deep down I think I wanted her to guess the Gryffindor password. I trusted her. What was I thinking? Ron, please. Please. Please don't say anything to Ginny." He had blurted it out without thinking.

"Ginny? So that's it! You bastard." He strode up and down a few times. "For my sister's sake I'll say nothing. I'll say it was me that told Laura if anyone asks. But you think about it Harry. You think what might have happened. Then you think about Ginny. Think about where your heart really lies." Ron said earnestly.

Harry was shocked. "It just happened. I was stupid. I'm so ashamed. I don't deserve ... her." He lay down and turned over to face the other way.

Ron sighed. "Well at least we know the dream keeper thing works. It cut right through the fire whiskey."

"Listen, perhaps I was a bit hard. It's not like you and Ginny are engaged - not even going steady. Not anything really. I guess I just felt that you and she..."

There were noises and voices downstairs. Several teachers were coming into Gryffindor Tower. The unauthorised portkey had caused the wards to alert everyone.

"I'll go down and explain what happened." said Ron.

Harry bit his lip to remain silent. His scar was begining to hurt very badly. It went on for a long time.

Harry lay there thinking of all the deceptions. He thought of that time he sat next to her in the library. She must have created an illusion that the library was crowded so he had to sit next to her. It was she who had told him about Godber and Brisking sneaking out to Hogsmeade. With a shock, Harry realized it must have been Laura in the entrance hall that night wearing Godber's hair oil to trick him as she pretended to exit in the alcove. Neither Brisking nor anyone else was really there. She was a master of illusion. She could easily have magically created the impression of another figure next to her in the dark. And the hangman game at the party, the flirting - it was all to get the Gryffindor password.

For many minutes Harry hated her for how she had treated him. Yet when his scar suddenly stopped hurting and he knew it was over ... he wept.


	37. The Next Task

.

**Chapter 37**

**The Next Task**

* * *

><p>It was the weekend after the failed kidnap attempt and Harry, David, Hermione, and Ron were walking to the spare classroom for another session of rebalancing. Both Ginny and Neville had some extra work to do but the group hoped at least Luna would meet them in the spare room. The brass key had been put on one side and a variant of the Colloportus spell bound to each of them was used instead. This allowed anyone in the group to come and go very conveniently while keeping the door sealed against everyone else in the school.<p>

They now knew that Voldemort's powers were back to the level they had been and were being held in check by their sessions. Whatever the future held, whatever was needed to finally overthrow him, at least he would not simply overwhelm all those opposed to him. He could be fought.

"David, you mentioned once about asking Professor Bingley to join us. She visits Sephany three or four days a week so has put her classes on hold for now but perhaps she can find time for one or two sessions with us a week?" asked Harry. "She has a very inquiring mind and I'm sure she'd be interested."

"Interest is not quite enough Harry. Every participant has to be 'ready'. I kept watch on the rest of you for quite a time before you reached that stage. While I was in Professor Bingley's class I could see she was almost there but of course, I have not seen her since." replied David.

"It occurs to me that she has never actually seen you - or rather, never actually noticed you, has she?" asked Hermione with a smile. "She shelved her GMK classes before you removed your unnoticeable spell."

"That is right, Hermione." David thought for a few moments then continued,

"I have never pressured any of you to maintain secrecy about our activities because it becomes natural to you all to do so. You will have noticed I am sure that each of you has a slightly different magical sense compared to most other witches and wizards. It is a subtle difference but I know you can feel it and your natural instinct after that first session was never to talk about what we do to anyone outside our seven. If any of you see Professor Bingley..."

"Why, I know exactly what you are going to say!" said Harry excitedly, "Yes, I sometimes see her at the mausoleum and we sit together with Seph. Professor Bingley tells the most wonderful stories. And yes, I have sensed that same difference in her that I see in us seven. Does that mean then she is ready?" asked Harry.

"Indeed it does. I suggest then you invite her along and I will make sure that I am there for her first session. However, Ron, I think you should train her. I can teach you nothing more." said David.

"You're leaving us aren't you David?" asked Hermione, rather sadly.

"I'll always be present in the mentasphere, Hermione; all living things are there, substantial, tangible, real." replied David, "You need only think of me."

"Ah yes! That's right! I hadn't thought of that!" Hermione brightened up considerably. They had all grown to like David.

"And I still have other work to complete here." added David.

They had reached the classroom door and walked through to find Luna already there and pleased to see them. After some quick greetings, Hermione asked David,

"You said you had to help someone 'go on', David."

"Yes but I've not been able to find out anything about this ghost yet" said David.

"How much do you know?" asked Hermione.

"Almost nothing." replied David.

"How are you going to know which ghost it is then?" asked Ron with a frown.

"These tasks always unfold at the right time, Ron." replied David, unruffled. "I will come across it in a book or somehow it will be revealed to me. Ghosts are those who are held back by an attachment to this world, or perhaps just afraid to leave the world at all. All I know is that the ghost I am to help is waiting."

"Nearly-headless Nick! Always seems to be some regret there that he didn't go on." said Ron.

"Well there is!" he added as the others looked at him.

"David, what was your first task - the one you said you had already completed?" asked Harry.

"A young child was lost." replied David.

"Lindsey Croft!" exclaimed Hermione. "You gave her a map didn't you?"

"You came to this world just to give directions?" asked Ron incredulously. "There are billions of people who need help. How do you choose?"

"She was frightened. All suffering is an abomination to us." replied David, "but there are only a few we can help. Changing anything in time, even for good, often makes things worse in the future."

"We'll help you find the ghost won't we?" said Hermione looking round. Harry and Ron stared, then broke into grins. "Course we will."

"Thank you." smiled David, "Let's start this session first though."

It was a typical session. The mental realm was a wonderful experience. In addition, they were dwelling on good, beautiful thoughts that were by now so deep and vivid that the power of the seven was clearly visible to themselves. They grew larger, more dominant. In the mental realm there are no physical forms. Prominence is not discerned by size or distance but by strength of mind and character. Creatures such as giants, so huge to physical sense, were very small in the higher realm.

They all could see definite progress in redressing the balance and after the session David remarked that Voldemort was beginning to feel something too. He would be noticing an inexplicable weakening of his powers.


	38. Laying the Ghost

.

**Chapter 38**

**Laying the Ghost**

* * *

><p>"Lord Fallington's son died from an accidental dark spell while inattentively waiting for the end of a defence lesson. His ghost remained there for some months before it was decided he was disrupting classes too much and he was driven out." quoted Hermione, reading from 'Hogwarts, A History'. "It doesn't say to where. Do you suppose he is still around?"<p>

"He sounds more like one of those ghosts who doesn't realize they are dead - like Binns. I would think if they drove him out then he'd understand." said Harry.

"Perhaps he's just waiting for you David?" asked Ron.

"Possibly, but I was given the sense that the waiting itself is the reason the ghost is stuck here. Is there a ghost still waiting at the station for the train to come in?" David suggested.

They were in the Gryffindor reading room. It was a cold, clear winter's evening and a fire was burning warmly in the large, stone fireplace. They had collected various books and documents from the library to make a thorough search for the name of the ghost they wanted to help but after an hour they had had no success.

"I wish it were Peeves - I wish that nuisance would go on." grumbled Ron.

"There doesn't seem to be any that are suitable in here. I've been through every reference about four times." complained Hermione. "Could he be an invisible ghost?"

"If someone important were writing a history of Hogwarts they'd probably only list the famous ghosts, Lords and knights and so on, don't you think?" cut in Luna. "Perhaps the ghost we seek is just a humble carpenter. It might not even be a man."

Harry looked up. "It's the Seamstress! Got to be. She'd not likely get listed. And she's always on the lookout for something or someone."

Ron was staring at Harry and nodding. "Have we got any..."

He didn't finish because Hermione was shuffling some ancient parchments about and was saying, "I did see something but it was... Ah, this must be her! These are just handwritten notes not even collected into a book."

Hermione began to quote from from one of the parchments.

"Mrs. Esmeralda Tillington was a squib employed at Hogwarts in the 19th century, stitching and decorating blankets. Shortly after marrying, her husband, John Tillington, was called to war and never returned. She waited and waited broken-hearted for years never accepting that he was dead. So deep was her love that she lost the will to live but she could not bring herself to give up hoping that her loved one would eventually return to her.

"She resolved to do some good with the rest of her life but she had no skills other than simple embroidery. Esmeralda immersed herself in this, determined to improve the quality of her creations and eventually produced very beautiful tapestries and quilts some of which still hang in Hogwarts today.

"The tapestry stitchwork tells stories. Her final one recounts her own grief with such poignancy that her heart failed as her last teardrop fell upon the very last stitch."

Hermione's voice faltered towards the end then there was silence for a while as the group absorbed this information.

"That is the saddest thing I ever heard." said Luna eventually.

"She is the one I must help." said David simply.

"I'd very much like to come with you." said Harry.

David looked at all the expectant faces. "I think you should all come."

"I somehow don't think seven of us will go unnoticed..." began Ron.

"It's on the same floor as the spare classroom. We've got permission to go there so we can say we are on the way." interrupted Hermione.

David put his head on one side as if listening. Presently he said, "If we go now we shall not be interrupted."

As they approached the tapestry corridor they could see the ghost of the seamstress as usual staring into space along the corridor. They paused.

"Perhaps you..." began David, turning to Harry.

Harry walked forward and stopped in front of the spectre, wondering what to say. "Hello. You're Esmeralda aren't you? We've come to help you."

"Have you seen him? Have you seen any sign?" her soft, weak voice seemed to float in the air.

"You're waiting for John aren't you?" asked Harry, gently.

The ghost looked startled at the name. "You've seen him? Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?"

"There is someone here who knows. Someone who will help you."

David walked forward. "I know where John Tillington is. He is waiting for you. I am here to lead you to him."

The Seamstress stared at David, hardly comprehending. "You can take me to him?"

"Yes."

David moved his wand slightly but if a spell was cast then it was unspoken. He began to fade. His shadow, cast by moonlight from the nearby window, completely disappeared but David remained as a faint trace in the air.

David reached out. His sapphire ring caught a hint of moonlight and flashed blue. He held Esmeralda's ghostly hand. "You must come with me to see John again." he said.

Esmeralda's face had begun to shine with hope for the first time that anyone had ever seen. The two ghostly figures didn't seem to go anywhere. For a moment the group saw the Seamstress's eyes widen with recognition and a joy filled her face that seemed to add light to the entire corridor. Then they realized they couldn't see her anymore; only David's faint image was visible there now. The light remained but gradually faded until there was just moonlight. Eventually David's shadow reappeared and he was solid again.

"She is happy now. Just for a moment I could see..." David's beaming smile turned unusually wistful for a moment then he said. "We'd better get back."

Harry was looking at one of the tapestries. It depicted a young woman sitting at a window looking out. On her lap a half-completed fabric flowed down to the floor. A blue thread hung from the needle in the woman's hand. In a side panel was a young man, armoured, sword held high. Above, another panel showed a dark corridor and a faint shadowy figure. The face was not visible but there appeared to be a ring on one finger. Harry couldn't be certain because it was discoloured by a tear stain, but it might have been blue.


	39. Malcolm Jennings

.

**Chapter 39**

**Malcolm Jennings**

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to say, I don't think she..." Malcom Jennings had stopped Harry in a corridor on the ground floor as he was passing alone.<p>

"What? What did you say?" cut in Harry abruptly, somewhat startled.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I..." Jennings was clearly very uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Harry thought for a few seconds, "It's about Laura isn't it?"

Malcolm Jennings looked thoroughly miserable.

"Look, there was nothing special between us if that's what bugging you." said Harry. "It was fun but..."

"I've heard what happened - it's all over school." interrupted Malcolm. "That story about her being expelled didn't convince anyone."

"Well, I..." began Harry.

"She's not like that - not really" said Malcolm.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Some things she said to me ... not really much at all ... but they make more sense now."

"What things?" asked Harry

"I can't pin it down precisely. It was just there was ... like she was sorry. I mean not for anything she'd done but almost like something she was going to do. I tell you it didn't make sense. I wanted you to know." he tailed off to inaudibility.

"Was she sorry for me or for you?" asked Harry, quietly.

"That's what I don't know." There was a look of utter despair in Malcolm's face.

"Listen, if it's any consolation, I was the one who was going to my death from her actions. It's hardly likely she had any love for me, is it?"

Malcolm couldn't answer.

Harry continued. "I can see she must have meant a lot to you. I'm sorry."

"She's dead isn't she?" Malcolm's face was empty.

"Yes. My scar ... that is, I know ... I know when Voldemort is furious with someone. He... I can't tell you what he..."

Tears formed in Malcolm's eyes and he turned away and continued down the corridor.


	40. Dumbledore's Army

.

**Chapter 40**

**Dumbledore's Army**

* * *

><p>Christmas had passed uneventfully. Ron went home for the holidays but Hermione and Harry both remained at the school to catch up on their studies which had fallen behind because of the time they had spent visiting Sephany Dell and in the rebalancing sessions. David was still there so they still had rebalancing sessions with just the three of them during the holiday. In addition, Harry worked extra hard on his potions studies in order to avoid giving Snape any excuse to detain him when the new school term began after the holidays.<p>

It was now well into the new year and Harry was happy with the defence against the dark arts lessons. He was sitting with Neville in one of Professor Tofty's classes. They had just done some duelling together which went well and Tofty's attention was now on two Slytherin girls who were hurling rather unpleasant curses at each other. "Now girls, please!" exclaimed Tofty, "Stay within the guidelines."

"The DA is still meeting now and again you know, Harry. Just informal practices and such." said Neville.

"Yes I know. Sorry I've not had more time..." apologized Harry.

"That's alright. We understand. I was just wondering." began Neville.

"I will make time for the occasional meeting. I still have my coin. I'll just check it more often." said Harry.

"That'd be great!" said Neville, "We'd appreciate it. It's only now and again we have a meeting anyway. Just to keep the DA alive, you know, in case it's needed in the future."

"Of course. That's brilliant."

"It's mostly practice we do. We're getting pretty good now..." said Neville excitedly.

"Yeah - don't I know it!" said Harry, grinning and rubbing a bruise on his shoulder he'd just acquired from his duel with Neville.

"But what I really wanted to ask..." began Neville.

Harry waited.

"I'd like to say something at one of the DA meetings about our rebalancing sessions. Oh obviously not any details but just that ... well everybody at the DA knows we go to the spare room. The whole school knows. I just think it would raise spirits if I said we were still working for the DA, behind the scenes as it were. I mean, we're all on the same side right?" Neville faltered.

"Definitely! Yes, what you said is exactly right. Just confirm we're still active. We're all doing what we can. And tell them to keep practicing. We can't really practice too much." said Harry, supportively. "And I will get along to one or two DA meets, and Ron and Hermione too when we can."

"Thanks Harry."


	41. The Eternal Bond

.

**Chapter 41**

**The Eternal Bond**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the many pictures of owls that adorned the walls of Professor Bingley's room. They had just returned together from a couple of hours with Sephany and had portkeyed first to Bingley's home and then via the floo network to Hogwarts.<p>

"Yours is a stag I believe?" said Bingley, guessing what Harry was wondering.

Harry smiled. "Yes, that's right - same as my dad."

"I have been wondering recently about Sephany's." said Bingley.

"It's a dove." affirmed Harry. "I saw it that night."

"But is it? I wonder." mused Bingley, cryptically.

"You think that attack changed her?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Perhaps not. I trust one day we shall find out."

"You think there is hope?"

Professor Bingley, who was conjuring up a pot of tea from the kitchen, spun around to face Harry with a look of surprise on her face. "Oh yes, Harry. I am very confident."

"I wish I could be so sure. Some days I feel so empty ... If there were ... If I could do anything at all..." he emphasised the word 'anything' very strongly.

"I know you would Harry." said Bingley, very gently.

They sat silently drinking tea for a while until a clock on the mantlepiece reached the hour and a little owl came out and hooted softly seven times.

"It's time. Are you ready?" said Harry.

"Yes, it sounds very intriguing. I wish I knew what this was about. But I trust you Harry. Lead the way." said Bingley.

...

As they walked down to the first floor Bingley stopped abruptly then resumed. This happened again as they reached the first floor and the professor took out her wand and gently drew it across the space in front of her as if clearing something.

"What is it Professor?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I might have to postpone this meeting..." began Bingley.

"It's very important Professor. Please, can you just..."

"Yes, yes, of course. Sorry I was distracted." said Bingley, putting away her wand.

They had reached the door of the spare classroom and Harry took Bingley inside. The rest of the seven were already there. The fire was burning brightly and it was a cheerful atmosphere that greeted Anthea Bingley as she entered the room.

"Professor! I'm so happy to see you again!" from Ginny.

"When are you coming back to teach GMK?" asked Neville.

"Whenever I can." replied Bingley with a smile, "But..." she turned to David and her eyes widened.

"This is David." said Hermione, thinking that Bingley had never seen him without the unnoticeable spell and so wouldn't remember him.

"Yes of course, David Grey. But now..."

"It's because he was under an unnoticeable spell when you knew him." began Hermione, completely misunderstanding the professor's astonishment and interest.

Bingley stood staring in amazement for half a minute while everyone stood around also staring - but at her.

"You're an immortal aren't you? "inquired Bingley. "I am so honored to meet you sir." Her eyes were shining with emotion. She clutched her robes around her. She knelt down and lowered her head as if bowing to royalty.

David quickly guided her back up and to a chair. "That is very discerning of you Professor. I didn't think it was possible. In fact it is not possible to detect an immortal directly." David looked around at the group wondering if anyone might volunteer that they had told the professor.

"No, that is true. I did not detect you directly. But I know that lethys can only bind immortals."

Now it was David's turn to look astonished. "You have found lethys? This is surely impossible. I would know if any other immortal were manifest here at this time anywhere in the world. Furthermore, we would have to have met."

"Professor, could you tell us what lethys is?" asked Hermione.

"I think David is the better person to answer." said Bingley, who had hardly taken her eyes off David she was so entraptured by him.

"Occasionally a special bond exists between two immortals. It is a deep fellowship, brotherhood, a union without beginning or end. It is neither masculine nor feminine. It transcends all human relationships. It is above all else a bond of love, sharing, devotion. Always they are active together as one." said David. "I do not have such a union. I would know it for sure."

"What if it were only just beginning..." asked Hermione.

"Such a unity has no beginning. It is not really a uniting of two. They would always have been a timeless unity - like an endless circle." said David.

"But might there not be an entry point into the timeless circle?" said Hermione timidly, becoming rather afraid of David and the awe in which her teacher regarded him. "Did you not once say that wizards created the immortal realm? So they would have been originally temporal like us but then became..." she tailed off, visibly trembling at her own temerity. She was only now realizing how special David was. She bit her lower lip.

David moved forward, rare concern on his face, "Why, you're frightened, Hermione. There is no need to be afraid. I can't bear it if you're afraid." He smiled, reached forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione felt a tremendous release and all her fears evaporated away in a moment.

"Wow! That would make a wonderful patronus whatever it was you did!" said Hermione, now completely relaxed.

David smiled. Then he turned his head on one side for a few moments as if listening - just as he did before they went to see the Seamstress.

"You are right. I had forgotten. There was a time, so long ago, when I was born mortal then entered into the circle of my pre-existing immortality."

"So someone else might have just done that..." said Harry.

"I would still know. Immortals know one another just as clearly as you all see one another in this room."

"Then he has not yet entered the circle perhaps..." said Hermione.

"Ah!" a deep, deep sigh escaped David's lips. "It just came to me. This is my next task."

He turned to Bingley, "What can you tell me professor?"

"It is Sephany Dell. The lethys traces lead to Sephany Dell and she is imprisoned in stasis for an unknown time." Bingley spoke matter of factly. She finally understood what had been puzzling her for so long.

...

"But why would she not have spoken to you?" asked Hermione. "I asked her to check on you. She met you."

"No, she would not have noticed me. I was under the unnoticeable spell remember?"

"But I gave her the uncovering potion. I gave her a dozen vials. She said you... She told me not to worry and that you could be trusted. I'd forgotten that immediately after the effects of my own uncovering potion." said Hermione.

"Why didn't you speak to her David?" asked Neville.

Hermion spoke again, "She was using a disillusionment spell. She was investigating someone who might have been ... a death eater."

"But why run away? Why has she..." asked Ron.

"I think I know the answer. Harry, how would you describe Sephany - her character I mean?" said Bingley.

"She has a very fine character indeed. Mad-Eye ... I mean Professor Moody says she has great integrity; goes by the book; completely trustworthy to do the right thing and I would fully agree with that!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"She is a young woman in her early twenties. How do you think she would feel if she suddenly met her absolute love and he seems to be a schoolboy?" asked Bingley.

"She would think it inappropriate." said Luna.

"Exactly." said Bingley.

"But the bond is not a human romance; it is more like your twin..." began David.

"But she would not know that." said Bingley. "To her, all she would know is an overpowering love for you and what would any young woman think in that situation?"

"But I still don't see why she would go away and..." said Ron.

"She is waiting." said Bingley. "She is waiting for David to grow up to become a man."

There was a shocked silence for almost a minute. Everyone stared at one another.

"You mean..."

"She is outside of time. She will remain a young woman in her early twenties for as long as she has set the duration of the stasis charm. I'm guessing she has set it for perhaps ten years." said Bingley.

There was another long silence.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." said Ron. "Are we saying she meets David, falls in love, then goes away and freezes herself for ten years so he will be old enough for her?"

"That's about it in a nutshell, Ron." said Harry.

"Phew! Well let's hope David is not already married off by then." said Ron.

"Impossible. I would not even be here in ten years." said David.

There was more silence.

"Things are not always what they seem are they?" said Luna quietly.

"What do you mean, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Well, David isn't actually a schoolboy is he? In his natural physical form I mean?" Luna smiled.

"No he's... You said your natural form was neither young nor old, around twenty-five didn't you David?" asked Harry.

"Yes, this appearance you see now is as meaningless as a polyjuice change." said David.

"So basically," said Ron, "all we need do is for you to nip back to the immortal realm which you can't do until you've completed your tasks anyway, come back as your natural self, and undo a spell that is unbreakable except to the person who cast it and that person is unable to do anything? Hermione, you'd better sort this one out I think."

The tension was somewhat relieved but the seriousness of the situation remained evident to them all.

"There will be an answer or I wouldn't be here." said David. Bingley was looking at him and nodding.

David again put his head on one side for a few seconds and listened. Everyone went quiet.

"What? What can we possibly do?" asked Hermione, desperately. "It is an impossible paradox. It is has no solution."

Luna had a sweet smile on her face. "Sometimes, you don't need to do anything at all."

Everyone looked at Luna. A few months ago they would have thought she had gone totally crazy. Now they were sure she was not.

"Yeah. That's what I was going to suggest." said Ron, as if he had thought of it before.

"I think we should all go and say hello to Sephany, don't you David?" Luna said.

Now it was David's turn to smile. "Harry, would you get a message to Miss Tonks to meet us at Wollesby in a few minutes?"


	42. The Messenger

.

**Chapter 42**

**The Messenger**

* * *

><p>It was a relatively large group of young wizards and witches that gathered together in the little mausoleum at Wollesby and it was rather crowded. They pushed Harry and Tonks forward to stand just in front of the plinth with the Merlin medallion atop. Tonks was crying. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew it must be something big. And there was only one thing big it could be. But she daren't ask. She daren't believe.<p>

"Hi Seph! It's me and Harry. Oh yes and a few others as you can see." said Tonks.

There was an expectant atmosphere. Harry was just beginning to wonder if somebody had made a big mistake. There was a slight movement of air then quite simply Sephany Dell appeared. She was standing on the little stone platform just as she had stood for the last two months.

Tonks screamed with delight and threw her arms around Sephany, swinging her round like a child. "Oh Seph! Oh Seph! Are you alright? Are you tired? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?"

Sephany laughed, "I'm exactly the same as I was."

She looked around at all the faces. "Harry!" she grabbed him in a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for being a friend."

"Hermione! Thank you!" Sephany was thanking all those who had companioned with her over the last two months. Finally she espied Anthea Bingley who was obscured near the back of the crowd behind Ron and Neville. Bingley came forward.

"I'm so happy to meet you at last." Anthea Bingley said simply.

"But I've met you nearly every day." said Sephany, "Thank you for all those wonderful stories."

Anthea Bingley knelt down in front of Sephany. "I'm sorry. I didn't know before..."

"Know what? Why is everyone here? I don't understand." said Sephany.

"Sephany, how exactly have you managed to come out of the stasisphere?" asked Harry.

Sephany looked at Harry then at the gathered crowd in the little mausoleum. "Someone told me to."

"But how could you undo the spell? Who told you to?" asked Harry.

Everyone waited expectantly.

"I did." said Sephany.

"You?" said Harry in astonishment.

"When I came here last December I was preparing to cast the spell. First I said a few words to my mum. Then someone spoke; someone in the doorway. I thought it was my mum. She looked just how I remember her. She came forward and smiled. I was shocked but so happy. She asked me to promise her one thing. She asked me to set the duration of the spell to this very moment and then if I wanted, to cast it again for as long as I wanted. She was wonderful. I'd have done anything for her. Then I realized it was really me. It was myself standing there. She said if I couldn't trust her, who could I trust. I was in a daze. I couldn't understand what was happening. I think it must have been my ghost somehow. She said it was the right thing to do. So I did what was asked."

"You always try to do the right thing Seph for others' sake." said Tonks, "but this time it was for you."

"I'm sorry Dora, but I still have to cast the spell again." Sephany said quietly.

Someone stepped from the back of the crowd and moved forward to Sephany. It was David Grey.

Sephany stared at David in disbelief. She was completely unable to know what to do.

"The messenger was not your ghost Sephany. That will be your own task one day."

Sephany could only stare, uncomprehending, at the boy in front of her.

"This is not me, Sephany." said David. "This is not how I really am..."

The youth began to fade - just as he had faded to Harry and the others in the tapestry corridor but this time as he faded he changed. He became a little taller; his body filled out more sturdily. Sephany could hardly see him for a while and then he became clearer to her; more and more tangible, solid. Finally she could see the man standing in front of her. He was taller than her and more sure of himself than she felt right now. But his eyes were the same as she remembered. His smile was the same. It was still David Grey.

He took her hand in his, "We have a lot to do and a lot to talk about. But first let us spend as much time as possible with our friends."

Sephany had no idea how this was happening but she didn't care. She went with him as he turned and walked out of the mausoleum. She kept very close.

Over the next couple of years, David and Sephany Grey would regularly visit with Tonks. They would be with her at the end.


	43. The Escape

.

**Chapter 43**

**The Escape**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter read and re-read the front page of the Prophet with growing anger. He was asking himself how was it possible for Godber and Brisking to have escaped from Azkaban. Moody had said they had no parents. They were trained by a death eater he had said. Harry knew from his dream that it was Lucius. He had probably taught them for years. Yet they failed their first mission directed by Yaxley. It was hardly likely Yaxley or anyone on the outside would want to help them.<p>

"They lured me out there and Sephy suffered for it!" said Harry loudly. "Now they are walking free."

"It has to be to do with Lucius Malfoy." said Ron, more because he wanted to throw Harry a bone instead of keeping silent. "He's the only connection. Suppose he got to like them? All those years growing up with him. He might have regarded them almost like sons. Draco wouldn't be much competition."

"Yes but now Lucius Malfoy himself is in Azkaban, it's Yaxley who has taken over both Brisking and Godber and Malfoy Manor as well. Probably they are living comfortably at Malfoy Manor right now!" Harry paced up and down. "I have to find out!"

"No Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "Let the aurors deal with this."

"There is no evidence! We have to get evidence."

Harry continued to pace.

"I'm going to get in there somehow. Are you with me?" Harry was asking them both.

"No, Harry. This is wrong." said Hermione desperately.

Ron looked back and forth between Harry and Hermione. "I have to do this Hermione. I have to help. I can't let Harry go in there alone."

"Then go on your own!" Hermione stormed out of the spare classroom where they had been relaxing an hour before.

"Do we ask Neville?" Ron said. "I don't want Ginny involved."

"No way! No, not Ginny." said Harry firmly. "I'm not sure about Neville. This is not really a DA thing. It's..." Harry hesitated. "It's a private matter."

He walked up and down. "There is someone. Someone who I think would very much like to get back at the person who ruined Laura's life. That's private too."

"You mean..."

"Malcolm Jennings. He was all broke up just after but according to Neville he trains like fury at the DA meetings."

"Yes, but we hardly know him ... Harry! You're not thinking of taking out Brisking and Godber! This is not an assassination. We're just after evidence right?" Ron was very concerned.

"No, no, of course not. We need to be careful. Control our feelings. If we can find evidence on Lucius Malfoy and proof that Godber and Brisking are staying with him we get the whole lot in Azkaban. If Malfoy got them out the first time then he won't be able to again if he's in there with them. I just wish I knew how it was done." Harry paused.

"Didn't we once hear Draco bragging about getting in and out of the Malfoy Manor grounds when he was little?" asked Ron.

"Yes but that was years ago and it was only from the gardens to the surrounding country. The mansion itself will be heavily protected by magical wards." said Harry.

"Still, it would be a start though wouldn't it." said Ron.

"You think we might use veritaserum on Draco?" asked Harry.

"No, that would just tip them all off." said Ron. "I was just thinking, maybe there was a chink in the armour, a gap in the outer protective spells. It's possible. Won't be the first time."

"Worth a look. But what if we can't find anything?" asked Harry.

"Worry about that when it happens. We need to scout the area anyway. Keep it under observation for a bit. So if we worked our way all around and found nothing we're no worse off and we'd have some idea of their coming and going at least. Maybe we could then figure something out."

"Right. I'm going to have a quiet word with Jennings. See if he's game."

"OK, but we'll keep an eye on him." said Ron.


	44. Draco's Passage

.

**Chapter 44**

**Draco's Passage**

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Malcolm warily approached the outer walls of Malfoy Manor. It was almost dawn and was just starting to get light; they might be seen if there was a lookout. They worked their way along the perimeter but it was all solid wall. Harry was testing for ward spells and there was a relatively light one all the way along. It would not be too difficult to undo the spell but it would alert the occupants so they desisted and just kept looking for one little flaw; one small gap they might get through.<p>

Further along there was a poorly fenced section with some physical gaps but it didn't help. It was a gap in the spell they wanted not a physical gap.

"It just doesn't work this way Harry." said Malcolm. "Spells are not physical. They don't have holes in them. A ward marks off a volume. That's it. It covers the entire perimeter. You won't find any holes in a spell."

They continued glumly for another half mile. The manor grounds were very extensive and it might take them all day to work slowly around.

"Those rocks over there," said Ron, pointing to a very rocky area with boulders and craggy outcroppings up to twenty feet high further away from the outer walls, "perhaps we can climb up and maybe see something."

They went over and decided to have a break and something to eat and drink. Harry was wondering if Draco ever played around these rocks when he was a small child. He couldn't remember him mentioning any rocks when he'd spoken about getting in and out of the grounds but this area was just the sort of place in which kids love to play.

While the others continued eating, Harry walked among the rocks looking for anything that might help. He saw something on a rock that drew his attention. It was childish graffiti. As he pushed some straggly weeds to one side he could see there was quite a lot along one stone face.

"Ron, Malcolm!" he called. They came over. "What do you make of this?"

"Not much." said Ron, "but it does look like kids have been here lots. I reckon there's a good chance Draco would have played around here if he'd got out."

They scratched around the area but could find nothing.

"Recognosco, recognosco, recognosco." Ron was muttering and waving his wand slowly as he searched around.

"That only works to recall something you already saw, Ron." said Harry with a smile.

"Well, it was worth a try." answered Ron. He continued muttering the incantation self-consciously to himself as if Harry couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Recognosco, recognosco, recognosco." Now Malcolm was doing it.

Harry sighed. He went to investigate an earth slide. Malcolm had stopped chanting. He called out, "There's something here."

Ron and Harry went over.

"Look: three marks on the rock like plant stems. I didn't notice them at first 'cos they look like real plant stems from a few paces away." said Malcolm.

"Maybe you did see them at first?" said Ron, looking meaningfully at Harry and giving his wand a little wiggle to remind him of the charm Flitwick had taught them.

"Just graffiti. So what?" said Harry.

"Dunno but it looks odd don't you think. Like it means something." said Malcolm.

"Specialis Revelio." said Harry tiredly. There was a rumbling noise, a movement underfoot.

Harry went over to where he'd seen the dirt slide. Most of the earth had moved up the slope revealing a big crack low down in the rock face. The dirt scree was slowly crumbling back down again. He could see it would cover the crack again over the next few hours.

"Think we can squeeze into there?" said Harry.

"Wish I was eight years old again but yeah - maybe." said Ron.

Because the opening was angled downwards it was easier than it looked to get through. Three cries of "Lumos" and they could see they were inside low, narrow rocky passages, criss-crossing each other.

"Move carefully, we don't want to get lost." said Ron. As they walked along the first passage he was using the recognosco charm again.

"Look! More stems." said Ron. They took a closer look. I think they form an arrowhead - look, pointing that way."

They followed the direction slowly and soon found more stem pointers. Ron also thought the route they were following was more worn away underfoot. "Even after all these years I wonder if that's where Draco came back and forth?" said Ron.

"Hang on, I'm detecting the edge of the ward." said Harry, who was slightly in front checking with his wand. "It's OK, it's overhead."

As they proceeded further they found the way more and more confined. Large roots also obstructed the way. They pushed through with ever-increasing difficulty until Harry said, "Dead end. Did we miss a turn?"

Ron looked up. "Put your lights out." They strained to see above them.

"Is that a light up there?" asked Malcolm.

"It's sunlight." said Ron, "and I think that's a branch. We're under a hollow tree."

They struggled to climb up until it occurred to them to use the hover charm on each other. After that it was easy and they came out in a wooded area.

"We must be within the grounds ... Yes look - there's the wall behind us." said Harry.

They crept forward cautiously, keeping within the trees, until they could see the cultivated areas. It was too exposed to move forward. The sun, although still low, was now above the horizon and it was becoming a bright day. There were already people up and about working in the gardens.

"House-elves mainly" said Ron, seeing a small figure conjuring up a spray of water over a patch of vegetables. Others seemed to be gathering.

"That might be Edwin Godber with the long straggly hair." said Harry, "and that old woman is probably his mother."

"He's a half-blood then because she's a muggle." said Ron.

"How can you tell?" asked Harry.

"Just the way she moves I guess and no witch would be struggling with a sack that big. Godber's a right lazy git. Who's that over there?"

Harry could just see another figure closer to the mansion but it was too far to see. "We have to get closer. Let's work our way around these trees a bit to see if we can find more cover."

Further along they found a small open barn facing the house and gardens. They hid around the back out of sight, peering around the corner. There were still long shadows from the low sun but that would not last.

"I think that might be Brisking." said Harry, looking at the figure near the corner of the house. He was walking along with a long staff, prodding and pointing here and there. "What's he doing?"

"I think he's checking the house wards - See, I think that staff is a wand. It wouldn't surprise me if they spend a lot of time testing the security." said Malcolm.

Some of the house-elves were going back to the house from the gardens. The old woman hobbled along ahead of the other youth who gave her a push now and again.

"He really doesn't like his mum much does he?" said Ron, contemptuously.

They heard the youth shout to his mother but couldn't hear what was said. The old muggle paused for a breather. Godber, coming up behind nearly bumped into her. They heard him shout something and he pushed the old woman again. She fell down but quickly got to her feet again, grabbed the sack and continued towards the house.

"What a complete arse! How can he treat his mother like that!" said Ron with disgust in his voice.

"It's more likely that's just some poor old muggle from the village. This might help us. She can't really have much love for that lot. Maybe she knows something that might get us inside."

"I'm not sure about that, Harry." said Ron doubtfully.

"We've gone as far as the cover will take us I think." said Harry. "We're too big to all fully fit under my cloak together in this light. I'll scout ahead on my own - see if there is an opportunity to speak to her. We need all the help we can get."

"It's too risky, Harry." said Malcolm. "She'll more likely scream and alert everybody. Let's just rely on each other."

Ron was nodding. "I think we came at the wrong time. I hate to say it but I think we should wait till nightfall then we all check out the house very carefully."

"The house wards will be really strong; you know that. I just think we need some more devious way in." said Harry. "Look, I won't take any risks. I'll just get closer and think about it."

"Ah ... OK then," said Ron very reluctantly, "but just watch out for yourself right?"


	45. Revulsion

.

**Chapter 45**

**Revulsion**

* * *

><p>Harry swung his invisibility cloak around himself and began to walk towards the mansion, carefully avoiding going anywhere near any house-elves still in the gardens. He could see the youth with the staff, the one he thought was probably Brisking, coming alongside the house yet again. The old muggle was with him now, walking ahead and struggling to carry a large open box that was spilling over with various magical tools. Harry began to realize how difficult it would be to get into the house as they were clearly very vigilant about the security.<p>

As Harry got nearer he saw there were plenty of bushes decorating the pathways down one side of the mansion so he made his way to these. He was ahead of the couple who were coming in his direction so he decided to wait and get a better look at them. He wondered if he'd get a chance to signal to the old woman at least. But he knew unless Brisking went away from her he wouldn't have a chance to talk.

He found a good-sized bush he could squeeze under. It was not as near the path as he would like but it was good cover. It occurred to him that if she was a muggle she might be astonished to hear a whisper out of thin air or see his head pop out of nowhere so he pushed his cloak safely under the bush and crouched next to it. He could not stop thinking he just was not near enough. There was another bush right next to the path so on a whim he dashed to it and crouched low. He would get a good look now and if the woman was far enough ahead of Brisking he might be able to communicate something but he began to wonder now what he might say. He had not prepared anything.

Harry couldn't see what was delaying the old muggle but unless she'd turned around and gone back she must come by here soon. Then he faintly heard her footsteps. He edged a little closer to the path still keeping to the side of the bush. Now he could hear another set of footsteps, the heavier ones of Galfrid Brisking. Harry panicked and squeezed back as far as he could behind the bush. He suddenly realized they couldn't miss him if they came this way. He looked back over at the far bush where he had left his cloak. He could not make it in time. He clutched his wand more tightly.

The old woman came round the corner and saw Harry almost immediately. Harry froze, waiting to see if she would raise the alarm. She started to move across the path towards his side, the big box held higher out in front of her as if to protect herself from Harry. He wondered if she was about to throw it at him. She had not called out. He wondered if she was mute. He could see she wasn't as old as he'd thought; probably thirty but looked older and very worn out as she staggered along. Her short grey hair was hacked about and unkempt.

The other person came round the corner behind her. Harry was still not sure if it was Brisking because the old muggle was blocking the view. Harry realized she had probably moved across this side of the path to block Brisking's view of Harry. This was more hopeful. The youth was chanting and poking at the brickwork of the house with his staff as he moved along. Yes, it was Brisking! Harry could tell with the way he walked. He was a bit stockier than Godber and swayed a little left and right. He seemed only interested in the stone footings of the mansion house. This was fortunate because it kept him looking away from Harry. If they could just pass him by on the path then unless he looked back Harry might go unnoticed and no alarm would be raised.

They were very close now. He could see the harsh lines on the muggle's face, hear her breath rasping in her throat as she struggled with the exertion of carrying the box. He could see black bruises on her bare arms, smell the odour of her rags. She stank and Harry instinctively put his hand to his mouth. There would be no time to communicate with her now but at least she now knew that he was there. He felt more confident that if there were an opportunity later she would not reject him or surely she would have already raised the alarm.

Now they were almost level with Harry. She looked straight at Harry. He could see the despair in her eyes. She opened her mouth to reveal blackened, broken teeth.

"Hangman." she gasped and hobbled past.

Harry recoiled with revulsion. He felt physically sick. He struggled to hold it, to keep silent. He squirmed back as far as he could into the side of the bush, turned and vomited. It was Laura Worthing. Even close up he might not have known her. Even though there was something familiar about her features he would never have made the connection. But that one word, uttered by a voice so terrified, so feeble, instantly told him who it was; who it must be.

There was a loud crashing noise. It was the box thrown down ahead of the couple. She was trying to cover the sound of Harry being sick.

"You clumsy cow!" Brisking, his stick raised high, was beating down on the defenceless girl, shouting and yelling his abuse. "Pick it up you lazy, worthless rat dropping!"

Laura was forcing herself ahead as fast as she could, moving herself and Brisking as quickly away from Harry as she could. Harry could hear her breathe choking, struggling agonizingly in her throat. He could see the terrible strain on her face as she gave one more backward glance of despair at Harry. Then she was gone around the next bend quickly followed by her tormentor who was still reviling her and Harry could hear the dull hard sound of wood hammering on flesh.

Harry couldn't stand. He crawled back to his cloak and curled up in it under the big bush. He didn't move. He felt ill. It was many minutes before he could stumble back to the barn.

Ron and Malcolm looked at Harry's face as he threw himself down behind the building.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?" Ron was asking desperately in harsh loud whispers. He'd never seen Harry like this. He was ashen, wide-eyed, and shaking with emotion.

"Tell me what's wrong, mate?" Ron again.

Harry was waving his arm in a downward motion and shaking his head to try to indicate he couldn't talk yet.

Ron turned to Malcolm. "That flagon!" Malcolm held out the water flagon.

"Geminio!" Ron had his wand pointing at the flagon. He took the duplicate leaving the remaining one with Malcolm.

"Here mate, take a swig of this." He helped Harry try to pour it down his throat.

"Harry quickly swirled it and spat it out. Then again but this time he vomited once more. He curled up on the floor.

"Just sip it. Just a little. Take your time. We're safe here for now." said Ron. He sat down next to Harry to wait it out.

"You keep quiet about this, you hear?" he said menacingly to Malcolm.

"I'm going to kill him." Harry croaked weakly.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to kill him slowly." said Harry more strongly. "I'm going to rip his insides out and stuff them down his throat."

"Steady mate ... Who?"

"Brisking."

Ron looked at Malcolm. Malcolm moved off to the corner of the shed as if he were going to move down to the mansion.

"No! No! Don't go down there, Malcolm." croaked Harry harshly.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong mate?" asked Ron, gently.

"Can't tell you yet. Can't say it yet." weakly from Harry.

Malcolm sat down, unsure what to do.

"We just have to wait a while." said Ron.

It was more than a while before Harry managed to compose himself a little. With Ron's assistance he dragged himself weakly up to a crouching position. Malcolm went over to the corner again.

"They've closed the shutters. Looks like they're keeping things tight." said Malcolm. "They must keep this placed locked down most of the time; just come out when they need to."

Harry sagged back down again.

"We'll have to come back another time Harry." said Ron quietly. "You're not fit."

Harry was nodding as he scrambled up again. He screwed up his eyes. His face was contorting with despair. Tears were now rolling down as his face as he forced himself to accept what he already knew was inevitable. He had to leave her here. He had to leave Laura in the hands of these monsters.

Ron was giving another menacing look at Malcolm who was nodding, drawing an imaginary zipper across his mouth.


	46. The Unbearable Explanation

.

**Chapter 46**

**The Unbearable Explanation**

* * *

><p>It was dark when they got back to Hogwarts. Harry, now able to walk and talk reasonably, headed straight for the Room of Requirement. "Come with me!" he said, and there was something in his manner that compelled them to obey.<p>

It was a plain empty room. Harry stood for a few seconds thinking, looking at the other two. Then he said,

"Hold him Ron." and he grabbed Malcolm's wand and his wand arm.

Ron grabbed his other arm.

"What?" Malcom looked shocked.

"No wait ... Incarcerous!" said Harry firmly and Malcolm was bound by ropes.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Ron.

"I've not done anything! Believe me! I would never betray you!" Malcolm was shouting, really frightened now. "Tell me what you want!"

"It's alright Malcolm. It's not you. It's for your own good. I'm sorry. Nobody is going to hurt you. You've done nothing wrong." said Harry.

"Then why am I bound?" asked the trembling Hufflepuff.

Harry stood for a while. Then he paced up and down. He couldn't think of any easy way of telling him. There was no bearable way to explain.

"You remember the old muggle at Malfoys?" he asked. He was looking directly at Malcolm.

"Yes. Of course. What's wrong? I've not..."

"It's Laura. It's Laura Worthing. They're treating her really badly." said Harry quietly.

It took a few seconds for this information to sink in but Malcolm quickly realized that what Harry had said must be true. There was no way he could be mistaken about something like this; not the way that Malcolm had seen its effect on Harry back at the mansion. Then Malcolm was screaming. "No! No! No! Untie me! Get these off me!"

Harry backed off and sat against a wall to wait. Ron propped Malcolm up in a corner and came to join Harry..

"I'm not even going to ask you if you're sure." said Ron.

"I am still going to kill him." said Harry, quietly.

"You can't mate. You know that. We have to think this through carefully."

Malcolm was still yelling and screaming in his corner then he suddenly subsided and slumped down into silence, staring at the opposite corner blankly.

"We think it through carefully. Then I kill him." said Harry. "You never saw her, Ron - not close up."

Ron sighed. "He's not going to think it through carefully." He jerked his head towards Malcolm's corner to indicate who he was talking about. "How do we stop him running amok and getting himself killed or worse."

"Dunno Ron. If I'd not vomited then I think I would have killed Brisking there and then. You won't know her Ron. She's haggard. Broken. Remember that day when she got sorted? She walked so tall and proud and graceful." Harry held his mouth tight shut and drew in a sudden sharp intake of air through his nose to hold his emotion but a dry sob racked his body. He looked towards Malcolm.

"What the hell we gonna do, Ron?" asked Harry, "What we gonna do?"

"Right now we wait a bit then we talk to Malcolm. See if he can convince us he's not going to go running off wild." Ron paused. "Then we get some sleep. Think about it tomorrow."


	47. Playing the Game

.

**Chapter 47**

**Playing the Game**

* * *

><p>"Why are you so sure Harry? What actually happened. Did she say anything?" It was Hermione speaking. They had called a meeting of Dumbledore's Army. It was short notice but Neville, Luna, Cho and a few others were with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Malcolm wasn't there.<p>

Harry paused before answering Hermione. "All she said was "Hangman." I know it was her. When she said that I could suddenly see the resemblance. Nobody would just say that word except her. It was her way of telling me who she was. We played Hangman at the party. We shared a laugh. Come on!" He looked at Hermione and Ron,"An old muggle I've never seen before says 'Hangman' - why? No way. I'm telling you it's Laura."

"OK, OK, we believe you. I believe you." said Ron, "question is, what do we do about it?"

"You mean to get her out of there don't you Harry?" asked Hermione. "You realize even if that were possible that the ministry would have her put away in Azkaban, don't you? She's a death eater, Harry."

"That's why we can't call the Order. That's why only Dumbledore's Army can do anything. She was taken, probably as a baby. Brainwashed by their training. All she would have known is endless training and practice. Not just dueling but covert sneaking operations; infiltration; deception; illusion. And the only people she would know would be death eaters. I doubt she ever heard a kind word all through her childhood." said Harry despondently.

"Reminds me of someone I know. But you came out of it OK." said Hermione, looking at Harry.

Harry changed the subject. "Neville, I want you to get the DA to watch Malcolm Jennings. I'm afraid he might do something crazy and get himself killed. Make sure he doesn't leave Hogwarts until we're ready."

"Understood. Leave it to me." said Neville.

"Sometimes when a girl says one thing to a boy she really means something else." said Luna suddenly.

"You're talking about Laura?" asked Harry.

"If you were a really smart death eater you'd want to leave a back door open don't you think?" Luna replied with a smile.

"You think Laura might have..."

"I think I'd like to check Laura's storage chest in our dorm. It won't be cleared out until the next sorting." said Luna.

Harry digested this for a few seconds, "Go for it!" He turned to Cho a little awkwardly, "Would you go with her..."

"Yes, of course."

...

They must have ran all the way because it was only a few minutes later that the two girls returned, gasping for air and excitedly clutching the game of Hangman that George had given to Laura in the Three Broomsticks. Harry looked at it with some misgivings because of the memories associated with it.

The game was placed on a table and everyone stared at it as if expecting it to spontaneously burst into flames or something equally exotic.

"Specialis Revelio!" cried Harry, pointing his wand at the game.

"Already tried that before we got back." said Cho.

Ron picked up the game and turned it over and over. He examined the base. He examined the little wooden man who gesticulated and protested his annoyance. Ron placed the game back down again.

"Harry, what was the last word you used on it at the party?" asked Hermione quietly.

"It was ... I can't say. That is..." began Harry. He did not want anyone to know he'd given Laura the Gryffindor password, even in fun. This drew a few strange looks from everyone else.

"Perhaps you'd better use it yourself." suggested Hermione.

Harry picked up the game and carried it into a corner with his back to everyone else. "Dumplings." he whispered quietly as he pointed his wand. The letters rearranged themselves and became blank.

"Nothing happened." said Harry, returning with the game to the others. "It just reset itself as normal ready to play."

"I would play the game if it were me." said Luna.

"But if you guess it then it will only reveal the name I just put in, won't it." said Harry, a little unkindly.

"It would in normal circumstances, yes." Luna let her words hang in the air for a few seconds. It was obvious that everyone was thinking these were definitely not normal circumstances.

"E" said Ron to the game.

The letter E appeared in the sixth position.

"Harry, are the number of spaces the same as the word you gave it?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked closely. "No ... they're not. That's interesting."

"S" said Hermione

The letter appeared in ninth place. They proceeded to declare the most common letters until it was not too difficult to guess the rest and then Harry read it out loud, "Finite Posticum"

"It sounds like a counter spell for a magically protected back door but I never heard of it." said Hermione.

"A very powerful witch could create this spell," said Luna. "even if she were still a little girl."

The group stared at the words on the hangman game for a while, wondering how often Laura might have used this counter-spell to secretly get out to play when she just a child, to get away from all the arduous training.

After a while, Harry said, "Ron, I have to go back. I have to help Laura. And if I get a chance ... I want to bring back Godber and Brisking to justice."

"I'm with you. You know I'm with you mate." said Ron simply.

"Malcolm has the right too. He has the right to come with us again too." said Harry firmly.

"We could use one more as lookout at the dirt slide. I'd like to have a portkey placed there ready for when we leave." said Ron.

Neville stepped forward. "I'll go. And I can have the portkey created."

"Make the portkey return just outside Hogwarts' front gate. We can hand over Godber and Brisking to one of the aurors. There are always a couple out there, often Tonks. One signal and they'd come running. She can then get us back inside Hogwarts." said Harry.

"When do we go?" asked Neville.

"This evening. Immediately after lessons. I can't endure leaving Laura in that place any longer than we have to." said Harry. "But once we get into position then I think we need to wait until after midnight when most of them should be asleep."

"I'll speak to Malcolm." said Ron, "Get him prepared."


	48. The Way In

.

**Chapter 48**

**The Way In**

Draco never said anything as he passed. Despite his recent humiliation he still had the usual swagger; the arrogant attitude, and because David was not with them, he gave Harry and his friends a long sneer like he was estimating how much dirt he had accumulated on his boot.

It's unlikely that Malcolm connected Draco with his and Laura's misery initially. He was just some passing shape. Then it was as if Malcolm suddenly joined the dots. He threw himself at Draco. He tore his wand from him and threw it far down the corridor. Like a wild animal he punched and kicked at the Slytherin who had been completely unprepared for this physical attack and went down on the floor in a heap. Even Crabbe and Goyle were unsure what to do at first then they reached for Malcolm.

Ron, Harry, and Neville quickly moved in. They dragged Malcolm away and pushed the Slytherins to one side. "OK! It's over! Forget it! Mistook you for someone else." called Ron. They moved quickly away from the Slytherins who looked puzzled and annoyed but did not pursue them. Harry picked up Draco's wand as they went by it and he slid it hard along the ground back towards Draco. "Sorry!" he shouted as they disappeared around the next corner.

"What was that?" asked Draco as he got up from the floor, grabbing his wand in the process. "They're complete nutters, all of them." The Slytherins walked off muttering to themselves.

...

When they reached the dirt slide, Neville placed a small wooden bucket on a flat-topped rock. "Take a good look. This is the portkey. It's big enough for all of us to grasp. It takes us straight back on contact. We all go together right?"

"Absolutely." said Ron.

"I'll keep watch here. Check your coins as often as you can. I'll signal if there's a problem and you should pull out immediately." added Neville.

It was now completely dark and getting late but they waited until after midnight to make their move.

"Let's go." said Harry.

"Good luck." said Neville.

...

Harry, Ron, and Malcolm had reached the edge of the trees again but were dismayed to see there were some lanterns on posts in various places through the gardens and two house-elves were patrolling together.

"We can't really all fit under the invisibility cloak and walk that far without being noticed." said Ron.

"I think we can make it without the cloak." said Malcolm. "Notice how on the lesser paths those lanterns are on alternate sides of the paths as you go along? On the path we can zig-zig away from them and stay in the shadows all the way I think. And the lanterns are mostly directed to illuminate the growing areas which do have a little cover with vegetation. That's where they would expect an intruder to try to sneak through. I don't think they ever expect any intruders to be stupid enough to march up the paths."

"What about the house-elves?" asked Ron.

"They are just walking slowly around in a fixed figure of eight up the main centre path then around the outer main paths. If we wait until they are at this end about to go down the centre we follow them down but on the adjacent small path we shall never meet up with them head on. In fact they will always have their backs to us so long as we can get out the other side before they come around again."

"What if there is no shadow the other side? It looks fairly bright from here." asked Harry. "We'll be stuck there with the two elves coming up behind us eventually."

"I think we have to take that chance, perhaps stupefy them and hope nobody in the house notices." answered Malcolm uncertainly.

Neither Ron nor Harry could think of a better plan so they waited for the elves to come around again. The idea worked well until they reached the far side of the cultivated sections then as they feared, the front of the house was well lit.

"We have to make a dash to the right side of the house. There's shadow around there. The left is well lit." said Ron.

"But that means moving across most of the front of the house from here." said Malcolm.

"And also I've seen the right side of the house and I didn't see any door." said Harry. "I think we should risk using the cloak to work around the left side first. If there is no door there we continue round to the back." said Harry.

They hesitated for a few seconds but then Ron warned that the elves had reached the back path and it would not be long before they came down the middle again. They decided they had little choice so struggling to keep close they wrapped the cloak around all of them. Even so they had to crouch or their lower legs would show. They waddled awkwardly and very slowly across the open lit area and down the left side of the house. Now and again they were sure they had exposed a leg or an elbow but no alarm was raised so they continued.

The left side was very brightly lit near the house. Further out were trees but too far out to be of help. There was a large shallow garden pool and some open arcades covered with climbing plants where there might be a little cover but again it was not close enough. In addition they would be easily seen if there were any elf patrols there.

They struggled along near the side of the house. They were now close enough to see inside through some of the windows. They looked in from a side window and could see a large entrance hall. There was nobody visible and there were not too many lights which was encouraging.

Far ahead the house projected outwards slightly and Ron thought he could see a door. Stood outside were some milk churns.

"Might be an external dairy off the kitchen - you know, to keep the milk and butter cool." said Malcolm.

"Looks promising." said Harry.

They moved forward slowly until they came to another window. Inside they could see a great hall laid out as a parlour. There were beautiful red leather armchairs and sofas in front of an enormous stone fireplace with a fire blazing away but they could not see anyone in the room.

They were about to make their way forward again when Ron caught sight of a slight movement in the shadows in one of the covered arcades. It was too far away to be sure and hanging baskets and other foliage obstructed the view. They waited absolutely motionless for a few minutes. Suddenly a figure moved and began walking along. The light from a lantern caught his face.

"It's Brisking." said Harry. "He's keeping watch and in this light we can't be sure we don't expose an arm or a leg."

"We can't stay here all night." said Ron. "Do you think we can take him out from here?"

"No way. It's much too far. We only get one shot. If we miss then all hell breaks lose." said Harry. "and we'd have to drop the cloak while we take the shot."

"We might try all three of us simultaneously. Three chances. Surely one of us might get him if we're lucky. In fact we can each let off at least two stupefies giving us six chances." suggested Malcolm.

"OK. Let's try it. But he might recover before we're done."

"We follow the stupefies quickly with a binding spell each. That way we can pick him up on the way out and take him with us back to Azkaban." said Ron.

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "Right. We'll get our wands out ready under the cloak. Two of us can rest our wands on another's shoulder to steady ourselves. We wait for him to stop walking then take careful aim. When we're all ready I'll say "Go" and drop the cloak then it's two stupefies each and an incarcerous right?"

They waited. Many minutes passed by but Brisking seemed agitated. He was pacing about. Another movement caught Harry's eye from the direction of the house. There was someone inside, in the great hall.

"Wait." said Harry. "There's a couple of people inside. If they look out of the window as we take the shot then we're dead."

Ron and Malcolm tried to peer in the window. "It's Yaxley!" exclaimed Harry. "And I think there are another couple of death eaters with him."

They waited a minute. Yaxley seemed angry. He was pushing a smaller figure roughly towards a wall just out of sight as if through a door then he slammed the door and marched off towards the entrance hall.

Ron, Malcolm, and Harry looked at one another. "I can't be sure ... but it might have been Laura." said Harry.

Harry could feel Malcolm getting agitated. His breathing was getting heavier.

"Steady. We can't help her if we panic. Let's get this job done first." said Ron.

They looked back in the direction of Brisking. They had lost sight of him.

"Damn! Now we don't know if he's gone or still lurking there." said Ron.

"I see him." said Malcolm. "Look at that fourth lantern from the end then the post to its right near the pool, see?"

Brisking was standing motionless, gazing away from them.

"It's perfect. We won't get a better chance." said Harry.

The three lined up their wands. "Ready?" asked Harry. "Go!"

He dropped the cloak and multiple spells hurtled across the open space towards the figure of Brisking.

"Quick, get the cloak up quick. We might get away with it even if we missed him." said Harry.

"Did we get him?" asked Ron. "I can't see him at all."

Malcolm sighed. "I'm not sure. But surely if we missed he would be shouting for help?"

"I think it's likely we got him. Let's stick to plan. Try to get inside. Try to find Laura then check out Brisking."

They worked forward towards the milk churns, still moving slowly.

"Definitely a door there." said Ron. "but there's still no cover and it's even more brightly lit around the door. We'll be sitting ducks when we come out and we'll be sitting ducks if anyone goes in there before we come out."

They reached the door without incident.

"Try the counter-spell Harry." said Ron.

Harry pointed his wand at the door. "Finite Posticum" he said firmly. The door swung open.

Harry said, "Malcolm, if you and I go in and Ron keeps watch we can split up and there will be more chance one of us will find Laura."

"I'll do whatever you say Harry but ..."

"What?"

"I don't think Laura will know me. It's you she will recognize. I ... I think she might just panic and call out if she sees me." said Malcolm despondently.

"OK. Just me. Ron, Malcolm, you have to stand watch out here under the cloak and warn me if anyone comes." Harry said firmly. "If we all go in we have no defence, no rear-guard, no lookout. If I can find Laura then the important thing is to get her out here and under the cloak as fast as possible. One or both of you can then get her away. That is priority."

"What about you, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'll improvise. I'll think of something. I'll probably take a chance and run towards Brisking and lie low in the shadows over there. I should be able to use the hover charm to push him to those trees and hopefully can make my way back around to you." said Harry.

"I don't like it." said Ron.

"Neither do I." said Harry. "Here I go." and he slipped out from under the cloak and walked through the door.


	49. Trapped

.

**Chapter 49**

**Trapped**

* * *

><p>The first room was indeed a dairy and it was connected directly to a pantry. Strong cheese and other food smells filled Harry's nostrils but all was in darkness and he had to take care not to make a noise stumbling into anything. From the pantry, Harry crept across a large, deserted, unlit kitchen. There was one closed door through which Harry thought he could hear house-elves talking so assumed it was their acommodation. On the opposite wall of the kitchen was an open doorway and beyond this he could see a long dining table. There were a few lit candles but there was plenty of shadow and still there was nobody about.<p>

Harry moved cautiously across the dining room to the door he could see opposite and slowly opened it. He had found the great hall. Torches burnt on some of the walls and a large fire lit the hearth in front of the huge stone fireplace. Once again, the room was empty of anyone, but Yaxley had been in here only minutes ago so Harry felt he had to be extra careful. Harry could see doorways opposite but it was the two doors to his right that interested him. They were both on the wall on the same side he had seen someone being pushed about as he looked through the window.

Harry strode swiftly across the great hall to the first door, keeping on the thick carpets as he did so. The door was locked but Harry had no trouble opening it with the unlocking charm. Inside he found racks of ancient weapons and armour of various sorts as well as an assortment of magical devices, wands and strange instruments. There were crested shields displayed along the walls. An enormous spiked mace and helmet, big enough for a troll, with a huge broomstick from some bygone era hung in a niche. There were some gruesome, stained items too which Harry did not investigate too closely. He went back out and closed the door behind him.

The next door was unlocked. Harry very carefully opened it a little and peered inside. The doorway opened onto a tall, wide corridor which turned to the left just ahead and this half was in deep shadow. Harry crept forward to the corner and looked around.

The stone floor of the corridor was uncarpeted and on one long wall were iron-barred windows. Below them were several padded benches along most of the length of the corridor. On the wall opposite the windows hung several grimy paintings. At the far end of the corridor was a large metal door lit by a single torch on the wall next to it. But dominating the entire corridor was the guard who stood in front of that door.

The guard was a half-giant but nothing like Hagrid. This was a brute of a man. His face was without pity and his eyes lacked any warmth. He stood in front of the door, motionless, oblivious of Harry in the dark unlit area at the other end of the corridor. There was no way round him. There was no way through him. In his hand he held the staff with which Brisking had beaten Laura but in the hands of this huge man it had the appearance of a normal-sized wand.

From the shadows Harry spoke quietly but firmly, "Stupefy!" and watched as the man just grunted in surprise. Looking around for the source of this attack.

"Stupefy!" again and again Harry cast the spell. The giant started to lumber forward, straining his eyes to see the source of his discomfort. "Stupefy!" The brute staggered. "Stupefy!" He was down on one knee. Harry pictured how Laura had looked in her agony on the path under the control of Brisking and he let out all that emotion in a forceful barrage of hate. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Harry was running forward pushing a padded bench ahead of him to try to muffle the half-giant's fall. The bench collapsed as the giant sagged onto it. Harry felt the tremor in the ground. He had to trust that nobody noticed elsewhere, at least not enough to be curious. Harry looked at the iron door in front of him.

"Alohomora!" Harry declared and the great metal door swung slowly open. There were dark stone steps, dirty, broken steps, leading down to an open arched stone doorway, mouldy with grime. "Lumos." said Harry cautiously. As he looked through the doorway he could see a tiny windowless room, unlit, cold and damp. In the far corner was a large heap of rags and on them a small frail figure lay curled up. A little white face turned timidly to the light.

Harry lowered his wand to one side so it did not shine in her eyes; so she could see his face clearly. "Laura! It's me - it's Harry Potter."

"uh. uh." pitiful little cries came from the girl's throat as she struggled to stand. Harry went to meet her. "Hangman." Harry said with a smile, trying to tell her how he'd got in and how clever she'd been.

The girl could only utter "uh. uh. uh." and she tried hard to smile but her distorted face could no longer move the right muscles. She couldn't even cry. She stood reaching out grasping into space. She couldn't judge the distance to Harry. Harry stepped forward and put an arm around her shoulder then led her away up the stairs. Every few steps the girl stopped and looked up at Harry's face as if she was not sure if she were dreaming, as if frightened he might be just a hope that would disapparate like every other hope she had had for so long.

They started to creep past the hulk of the half-giant still laying where Harry had stunned him but he was alread stirring. Harry hugged Laura to him and hurried past the brute and through the doorway into the great hall. Slow, heavy, lumbering footsteps behind them told Harry the giant had got up and was coming towards them. The roar behind him rattled the windows. A deep guttural cry from the huge chest of the brute was followed by a mighty crash of masonry and the stone doorway collapsed from a badly-aimed curse.

Now Harry could hear distant cries and shouts through every doorway. He could hear great bolts sliding, inner doors sealing, extra security spells triggering into place in each direction.

They were trapped, cut off from any exit. Harry knew that every route would be quickly sealed. There was the sound of heavy running feet overhead and outside on the paths. Harry drew out his wand. He would go down - but he would go down fighting. He would not hold anything back. He would kill.

Hoping to delay him, Harry pointed his wand at the brute behind them. He summoned every good emotion he could. "Expecto Patronum!" and the great stag leaped forward, hugely expanded. Its head tossed and gored with the fury of a bull at its master's foe. The half-giant, already magically weakened by the many stunning spells that had drained it, went down with a mighty crash, the stag still attacking it. The giant was dead.

Harry turned to Laura.

"There's no way out now. Go back to your room. They don't know you were trying to escape. They won't punish you."

"uh. uh. uh." she made pitiful negative noises in her throat.

"You have to go back." begged Harry.

"uh. uh. uh." She grabbed Harry's wand arm and turned it so his wand was pointing at her. "Ava... Ava.." she couldn't say it but Harry knew the name of the curse she was trying to make him say. Waves of fear and pity coursed through his chest like a dull pain. The death eaters would be here any second.

He looked around desperately, pointlessly, for somewhere to hide - somewhere to hide Laura. There was the huge fireplace but a fire was still lit. If only... Harry paused. He knew he would not be any good trying to fight fifty death eaters at once but there was one thing he was really good at. He grabbed Laura's hand and dashed back into the armoury. He seized the huge broomstick from the wall, dropped it and cried "Up!" The broomstick hovered at his side. He swung a leg over and pulled Laura side-saddle into his lap and put his arms around her to grasp the broom.

As he hurtled through the door into the great hall, three death eaters came rushing in from the front hall. There was the sound of a dozen more immediately behind them. Three dark curses came hurtling towards Harry and Laura but the couple were already skimming at high speed over the chairs, over the sofa before the hearth, towards the fireplace. Without a pause he pulled up on the broomstick as they entered the flames and they shot vertically up the great chimney. For a few seconds they could feel the terrible searing heat of the fire and breathed in the choking smoke. There were powerful fiery explosions as multiple curses hit the firegrate below them. Up and up flew the broomstick ahead of the blast. Finally, cool fresh air surrounded them and they were free of that cursed place.


	50. Greater Love

.

**Chapter 50**

**Greater Love**

* * *

><p>They left the smoking chimney like a bullet from a gun then down they dropped into the shadow of the side of the house. Harry made a quick pull up at ground level then they were racing towards the outer side wall. Harry banked right and kept very low moving smoothly forward at high speed along the wall, dodging bushes and other obstructions. He risked one quick look to his right and back to look over the gardens and the mansion.<p>

Lights were coming on all over the house. Death eaters were pouring out of the doorways. Wands hurled widely expanding lights high into the sky illuminating the cultivated areas with multiple colours of dazzling brightness. Harry could see Ron and Malcolm running hard across the gardens completely exposed to the death eaters but mercifully at too great a distance for curses to be accurate. They were twisting and weaving. Now and again they'd disappear and reappear a few seconds later a little further and to one side. They were being smart, using the invisibility cloak briefly to make it harder for the death eaters to target them but not too much because it slowed them down.

Harry and Laura were soon among the trees. They pulled around behind the barn and Harry dismounted with Laura and they watched from the corner of the building. They could see Ron and Malcolm were half way across the gardens. More bright lights exploded directly above them.

Malcolm was now running off course; he was running towards the main gate. "What is he doing?" asked Harry of himself. Ron charged after Malcolm. "The gate is sealed and heavily guarded. There's no way out." But Harry knew exactly what Malcolm was doing. Harry put his hand on Laura's shoulder. "That's Malcolm. He is misdirecting the death eaters. He is buying time for you to escape." Harry wanted her to know the sacrifice Malcolm was making and why they had to leave them to their fate. "We have to go."

Yet Harry was unable to turn away, torn between his commitment to Laura and his desire to recklessly, uselessly, try to help his friends. He could see now the hordes of death eaters, some on broomsticks, closing in on the pair from all sides. All hope died then and Harry could only await the inevitable. But he had to see; he had to know.

A sharp pain from Harry's scar drew his attention in the direction of the mansion. Dark swirling clouds were shaping themselves there and amongst the black figures forming there was one that Harry knew well: it was the Dark Lord himself. Voldemort took only a cursory glance at the flight of Ron and Malcolm; he was clearly looking around for someone else. Harry must have been recognized in the great hall.

Harry felt Laura sink down paralysed with fear into shadow. The deep terror in her eyes as she looked at Harry brought him closer to despair than he had ever been. He had to save her from that unspeakable evil creature. It was unthinkable that she should ever be in his power again. Harry lifted Laura like a small child into his arms and was about to flee - but had he left it too late?

All of a sudden there was a softening of the noise and the commotion and a weakening of the lights, as if a great blanket of someone's immense will, a will for peace, was settling over the entire gardens. In the foreground, between himself and his friends he could see something, something brightening, apparating. It was David and Sephany. They smiled at Harry and he could see their faces were lit with deep joy. They turned towards the gardens to face the enemy. They raised their arms to the heavens.

They were too far for Harry to hear their invocations but he saw Sephany's beautiful dove expanding towards the death eaters as if it would soon fill the sky. Cloaks, foliage, even trees, pulsed and swayed to the beating of its immense wings. Beside it came forth a mighty wizard who strode forward to stand confidently and protectively, his arms folded, a huge colossus dwarfing and dominating the mansion and the entire scene. All the death eaters stopped, cowered, or swerved away in terror. Harry wondered if it might be Merlin. Laura looked on in wonder. Voldemort visibly sagged and stepped back, shaken. Then he was gone - gone, leaving only a dark swirl to mark where he had stood. He had fled.

Harry strained to see Malcolm and Ron. Where were they? He glimpsed a leg, an arm, then he heard the sound of running footsteps and panting breath and knew they were close. The sounds raced passed him and Harry turned to see the couple reappear and throw themselves down to sit against the barn, temporarily winded.

"Just take half a minute but then we have to go!" said Harry.

Ron seemed completely spent but within seconds Malcolm was struggling back to his feet.

"She's here Malcolm." replied Harry and he brought Laura forward to Malcolm, lowering her slight form to stand before him.

There was a look of great concern as Malcolm saw Laura close up but there was no revulsion. Perhaps he had been more prepared than Harry. Perhaps he only saw her with his heart.

"Laura, I want you to go with Malcolm. Stay with him. He'll protect you." said Harry.

Laura looked at Malcolm; looked at his face. There was recognition in her eyes and she wished so much she could smile for him. She grabbed his arm with both hands and clung to it as if she were on the edge of some terrible fall. She was smaller now and had to look up at him.

Malcolm felt her reliance on him. He felt a sense of belonging with her he'd never felt before. This strange, haggard, stinking, repulsive creature was his Laura and she was all he cared about.

"You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." said Malcolm softly. He was looking down into those same eyes he'd loved from the first. Behind them was no longer the old sharp, clever, scheming, superior look. Now there was a sense of vulnerability, dependence, and yes, regret.

"Get her out of here, Malcolm. Get her well away. Never leave her. Get her back to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Don't wait for us!" urged Harry and he watched as Malcolm slid back into the trees with Laura.

"Ron, any chance we can go back for Brisking?" Harry asked without much hope in his voice. "We can use the broom and the cloak. Maybe we can..."

Ron, still slumped on the ground, was staring up at Harry and gasped out one word. "Dead."

Now it was Harry's turn to stare.

"Malcolm and me. While ... waiting ..." Ron was still gasping for air, "...decided ... keep watch just as easily in shadow ... where Brisking ... search while we waited. Sort of save time later ... He'd fell face down in the pool ... when we all stupe ... fied him, Harry. Drowned."

Harry stood, still looking at Ron, digesting this information. "Godber? Any sign of him?" He was looking back around the corner. David and Sephany and their patronuses were gently fading away. He would never see them again in the physical world.

Ron somehow struggled to his feet, leaning against the barn wall for support. "Come on, Harry!" he gasped. "It's over!"

He grabbed Harry, weakly dragging him away, back through the trees.

They reached Malcolm and Laura standing on the dirt slope outside the grounds. They were waiting next to the portkey bucket.

"You should have gone!" cried Harry, but inside he felt very, very glad that they had not.

"Brisking's dead." Ron gasped out between breathes to Neville, "... accidental ... never found Godber ... still free."

"He's not free." Neville said quietly. The others looked at him. "Godber was patrolling the outer walls, checking the security wards. I ... I had to do something." Neville pointed to an indistinct shape on the ground near the portkey. It was Godber, stunned, his long straggly hair tangled in the ropes that bound him.


	51. Recovery

.

**Chapter 51**

**Recovery**

* * *

><p>"Tonks! Are you there?" Harry was speaking in a loud whisper. He used his wand to illuminate the area and to signal they were there. They were outside Hogwarts' gate.<p>

"Over here." Tonks and another auror appeared. They were clearly astonished to see Harry's group all appear.

"What's going on?" asked Tonks.

"This is Godber. Neville captured him." said Harry, indicating the bound figure on the ground. "He..."

Tonks interrupted. "You've got Godber! Good work! Where did you get him? Any sign of Brisking?" asked Tonks excitedly.

"He's dead, Tonks." said Harry, and seeing the expression on Tonks' face, he quickly added, "We stupefied him from a distance. We found later he'd fallen in a pool and drowned. I just wish this bastard had fallen in too." and he nudged Godber's body with his foot rather heavily.

"He'll wish that himself before long, Harry." said Tonks quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He escaped from Azkaban with Brisking. Apparently someone arranged an exchange of four lesser death eaters for Godber and Brisking. The Order no longer trust the dementors. It seems those two did not fail their mission after all. They intentionally allowed themselves to be caught after they had lured you into Hogsmeade and planted the false portal devices to misdirect us from Worthing and waste our time. A dark sacrifice indeed." Tonks took no notice of the small figure half hiding behind Malcolm. She would not have known Laura even if she had.

"If the dementors cannot be trusted it could happen again one day when Godber is back in Azkaban." said Harry glumly.

"Have you forgotten, Harry? Prisoners who escape from Azkaban do not go back there. They get the dementor's kiss." replied Tonks simply.

...

At the door to McGonagall's office, Harry whispered a few sentences to Neville and Neville nodded his affirmation before he departed down to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Professor McGonagall took one look at Laura and said. "Get her to the infirmary immediately, boys. I'll fetch the headmaster." She hurried off and Malcolm led Laura, still clinging with both hands to his arm, to the hospital wing followed by Ron and Harry.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head when she first saw Laura. "She'll have to go to St. Mungo's, I can't..."

"She mustn't! Please, you must help her! Stop her hurting. Please!" said Malcolm desperately.

"Of course, I'll give her some immediate help but eventually..." Pomfrey tried to lead Laura away from Malcolm but she wouldn't let go of him.

"uh! uh!" she was moaning. Ron and Harry could only watch. They kept their distance.

"You'll have to let go eventually my dear." said Pomfrey.

She and Malcolm turned her around so Malcolm could sit on the next bed and Pomfrey guided Laura down into the chair between beds. She was still clinging to Malcolm. Pomfrey took out her wand to begin a quick assessment.

"Poppy..." It was Dumbledore, stopping for a moment with shock as he caught sight of Laura. He quickly resumed. "She must not be seen. No one must know she is here..."

Pomfrey looked up. "I have a private ward off my office. We'll put her in there for now."

Laura protested desperately again, moaning as Pomfrey tried to separate her from Malcolm in her office.

"I'll be right here." said Malcolm. "I won't leave you. I'll be right here." He pointed to a chair next to the private room's door. "You're safe here."

Pomfrey guided Laura through the doorway and Laura looking back never took her eyes off Malcolm as he sat down with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

...

"Brisking is dead Professor. I never intended that Brisking should die. Yes, I wanted to kill him initially but I never attempted it. He drowned accidentally after we stupefied him. We didn't know until later." Harry was explaining their night's activity to Dumbledore.

"What of Godber?" asked the headmaster.

"We brought him back. We handed him over to the aurors at the Hogwarts' gate." said Harry.

"It's remarkable what you have all achieved." said Dumbledore thoughtfully, "Remarkable."

...

Dumbledore came into Pomfrey's office the next morning. Malcolm had fallen asleep in the chair. He was propped up against the side of a tall cupboard. Pomfrey was sitting at her desk searching through a book.

"She'll have to be moved to St. Mungo's today. I've bathed her and fixed the simplest things. She's resting now but she can't..."

"No, Poppy. She must not be seen and do not speak of her to anyone. I'm relying on you. Do what you can. Is there anything you need?" said Dumbledore.

"If Professor Snape could perhaps help with some difficult potions..." began Pomfrey.

"Yes, of course. I will fetch him. Anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

Pomfrey pointed at Malcolm. "She is mentally very weak. In fact that is her main illness. She seems ... broken inside, magically drained ... and completely reliant on Mister Jennings - but he can't stay here forever."

"I wonder. I think he might be excused lessons for a few days, or weeks if necessary. Could he perhaps fall ill?" suggested Dumbledore indicating the beds in the main hospital wing outside the door.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged. We can pretend some minor malady." answered Pomfrey. "I hope he won't mind too much. I think she will recover faster if he could spend as much time as possible sitting with her."

"I don't think he will mind, Poppy. Thank you." said Dumbledore with a smile.


	52. Epilogue

.

**Chapter 52**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>It was late spring and Harry was prepared for a few days' holiday. He was looking forward to a rest from the routine of study. He was in Professor Bingley's room. She had kindly agreed he could use the floo network to make the journey.<p>

"I'll be leaving myself at the end of this school year." said Bingley. "I've spoken with the headmaster. The classes have been a success but I want to continue researching for my next book 'Firmament of Magical Realms'."

"I'll definitely be reading that one, Professor." smiled Harry.

...

Malcolm's parents greeted Harry warmly as he stepped from the bright green flames into their parlour.

"My dear boy!" said Mrs. Jennings. "Yes, welcome to our home!" from Mr. Jennings, his hand outstretched to shake Harry's hand.

Malcolm came forward, his face beaming with delight. "Harry, Harry, Harry. I very much would like you to meet the love of my life, my betrothed, my wife-to-be." He guided Harry's attention around to one side. There was Laura. She was still frail and a little shrunken but she was standing up almost straight. There were still some care lines but her face was smoother, younger than when last he had seen her. Her neat white teeth shone within a smile that lit her face. Her hair was long and raven-black around her shoulders just as it used to be.

"Harry." Her voice was almost normal. It was still a little weak; it lacked the command and power that it had before, but it was Laura's voice. She came forward towards Harry.

With tears welling up in her eyes she started to apologize but Harry put a finger over her lips.

"I see Neville's hair tonic worked fine." grinned Harry as they held one another.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed Dark Sacrifice. Comments welcome no matter how short - especially if you finished the whole story. Just click 'review this chapter' below. (note you need popups enabled in Opera web browser.)<em>

_ - Hippothestrowl _


End file.
